Młodszy
by mroczna88
Summary: Kolejny z cyklu "Hermiona i Snape w tym samym wieku". Jednak tym razem nie mamy Zmieniacza Czasu, tylko spaprany Eliksir. I Hermiona wcale nie przenosi się do przeszłości. Rating K, ale może ulec zmianie.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Lekcje Eliksirów od jakiegoś miesiąca były męczące dla wszystkich. Harry i Ron siedzieli wkurzeni, Hermiona zmartwiona, Neville przerażony, Draco rozbawiony, a profesor Snape wahał się między sadystyczną radością a lodowatą furią. Tego dnia, w same Walentynki, Mistrz Eliksirów zlecił im robienie jakże przyjemnej i odpowiedniej do tego dnia mikstury- Śmiertelnego Słońca, która wymagała absolutnego skupienia, bo bardzo łatwo było doprowadzić do wybuchu. Z tego też powodu Snape krążył po sali i uważnie obserwował swoich uczniów. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby któreś z nich zginęło- Czarny Pan chciał ich wszystkich żywych, dla siebie. No i Dumbledore raczej też nie pogłaskałby go za to po głowie. Miał powoli dosyć tego wszystkiego- jeden i drugi był ciągle z niego niezadowolony. Pierwszy okazywał mu to Cruciatusem (ten ból to jego miłość), a drugi miną zbitego psiaka i ciągłymi przeprosinami (nie musi tego robić, ale jeśli go nie będą mieli, to wtedy Ten i Ten zginą, a Ta i Tamta zostaną torturowane i dalej w tym tonie). Zajrzał do kociołka Pottera i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Chłopak był na niego absolutnie wściekły od samego rana, gdy odebrał jemu i Weasleyowi punkty za nieestetyczne zachowanie przy stole. Co prawda Crabbe i Goyle przedstawiali zdecydowanie mniej estetyczny widok, ale po kilku bolesnych lekcjach nauczył się, że dzieci jego… eee… kolegów po fachu nigdy nie traciły punktów z żadnego powodu i zawsze miały dobre oceny na Eliksirach (Goyle Senior wciąż miał nadzieję na to, że jego syn będzie drugim Flamelem- Cruciatus i zbyt duża ilość Ognistej zniszczyły kompletnie jego umysł, jeśli chcielibyście znać zdanie Severusa).

- Panie Potter, pięć punktów od Gryffindoru.

- ZA CO?

- Właśnie za to- uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i ruszył do kociołka Malfoya. Sekretnie był zadowolony z tego, że Draco zdecydował się nie podążać drogą ojca i przeszedł na stronę Zakonu. Co prawda do jego decyzji mocno przyczyniła się pewna rudowłosa Gryfonka, ale ważny jest efekt końcowy. Niestety, w związku z tym nie mógł już mu dawać punkty za- jak zawsze idealne- mikstury. Jedynie skrzywił się i poszedł dalej. Granger. Cierń w jego boku. Zdolna i inteligentna, ale to wszystko marnowało się przez jej przyjaźń z tymi dwoma półgłówkami. Nienawidził patrzeć na to, jak talent się marnuje. Malfoy był lepszym uczniem na Eliksirach, ale Severus zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że we wszystkich innych dziedzinach magii ta dziewczyna może uzyskać spektakularny sukces. Jeśli, rzecz jasna, Czarny Pan da się zabić.

- Granger, możesz mi powiedzieć co to jest?- wskazał palcem jeden ze składników.

- Akonit, panie profesorze.

- A co on robi tak blisko kociołka? Chcesz żeby wpadł i pozbawił nas wszystkich życia? Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru.

Zacisnęła usta, ale poza tym wyglądała jakby niewiele ją to obeszło- pełna szacunku do nauczyciela. Gdyby był równie perwersyjny co inni Śmierciożercy, to przetestowałby jak daleko mogłoby zajść to jej posłuszeństwo. Ta myśl go zdziwiła i nie spodobała mu się, więc wyrzucił ją ze swojej głowy. Obrócił się, by dojść do Longbottoma i usłyszał krzyk Granger:

- HARRY, NIE!

Zrobił w tył zwrot akurat w momencie, gdy kociołek durnia eksplodował. Zauważył, że cała mikstura Pottera najwyraźniej uznała go za idealny cel i przez głowę przeszła mu jedna myśl: „_Głupio byłoby umrzeć w ten sposób"_. Potem zapadała ciemność.

Hermiona otworzyła usta ze strachu, gdy zauważyła, że Harry- obserwujący plecy Snape'a ze wściekłością- łapie nie ten składnik co trzeba i byle jak wrzuca go do kociołka. Zdążyła krzyknąć:

- HARRY, NIE!

Jej przyjaciel spojrzał na swój kociołek i- przezornie- schował się pod ławkę. Większa część klasy poszła za jego przykładem, gdy kociołek wybuchł. Z niezdrową fascynacją patrzyła, jak jadowicie zielona ciecz uderza w profesora Snape'a i rzuca nim o ścianę. Gdy upadł w sali zapadła niesamowita cisza. Wszyscy stali sparaliżowani. Pierwszy odezwał się Harry. Przerażonym szeptem wyrzucił z siebie:

- Nie zabiłem go, prawda?

W tej samej chwili Hermiona i Malfoy wybiegli ze swojej ławki i po chwili sprawdzali puls Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Żyje, Potter, ale będziesz miał wielkie szczęście jeśli po tym cię nie zabije.

Mężczyzna leżał twarzą do ziemi, ciemne włosy zasłaniały widok, więc niewiadomo było czy przypadkiem nie doznał jakichś obrażeń. Wyciągnęła rękę i delikatnie nim potrząsnęła.

- Panie profesorze… Panie profesorze, słyszy mnie pan?

Odpowiedziało jej przeciągłe jęknięcie, wyraźnie coś go bolało.

- Może pan usiąść? Pójść po panią Pomfrey?

- Nie- warknął i powoli zaczął siadać. Głowę miał pochyloną i ręką przysłaniał oczy- Ale mnie łeb boli…

- Uderzył się pan mocno. Czy…

Jednak dalsza część pytania nigdy nie przeszła jej przez usta. Snape odsunął dłoń i spojrzał prosto na nią. Harry zaczął mamrotać, że już jest martwy, a Malfoya złapał atak histerycznego śmiechu. Starała się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł jej jakiś grymas.

- Sądzę, że musimy pójść do profesora Dumbledore'a.

Siedzący przed nią i patrzący podejrzliwie Severus Snape miał- tak na oko- dwadzieścia lat.

A/N: Jak pewnie zauważyliście bawię się kanonem. Przede wszystkim- mój Snape jest czystej krwi. Część siódma i większa część szóstej całkowicie ignorowana.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Głowa nie bolała go tak od czasu, gdy po raz pierwszy przesadził z Ognistą, którą Andromeda przeszmuglowała do Pokoju Wspólnego na piątym roku. Nauczka- nigdy nie zaczynać konkursu „kto wytrzyma dłużej" z siostrami Black. Wszystkie trzy miały cholernie mocne głowy, a Andromeda była z nich najlepsza. Ktoś mówił coś o pani Pomfrey, ale ostatnim czego mu było trzeba, była szkolna pielęgniarka, która i tak odmówi środków przeciwbólowych- za to zwiększy ból głowy swoim zrzędzeniem. Usiadł, czując, że powoli mu przechodzi. Uderzył się o coś? I w ogóle kto do niego mówi? Otworzył oczy i odsunął dłoń. Siedząca przed nim dziewczyna miała minę, jakby ją zemdliło.

- Sądzę, że musimy pójść do profesora Dumbledore'a- wydusiła z siebie. Chłopak podejrzanie przypominający Lucjusza zaczął się śmiać, a Potter… Potter. Jasne.

- Potter, to pewnie twoja wina?

- Ja… tego… nie chciałem…

Potter mu się _tłumaczy_? Dobra. Co się dzieje?

- To kolejny dowcip? I kim są ci ludzie? Black, Lupin i Pettigrew przebrani za kogoś innego? I dlaczego, do diabła, zmieniłeś sobie kolor oczu?

Jakiś rudowłosy zwrócił się do Pottera.

- Jesteś martwy, Harry.

- Jaki Harry? To jest przeklęty James Potter! Tylko oczy pożyczył sobie od Evans.

Dziewczyna, która wciąż przed nim siedziała- Gryfonka, jak zauważył- zaczęła mówić.

- Um… Bo… Widzi pan… Był mały wypadek podczas robienia Eliksirów i…

- To gdzie jest profesor Slughorn? I kim ty jesteś?

- Kto?- spytali wszyscy obecni, a dziewczyna zaczęła tłumaczyć:

- Poprzedni nauczyciel Eliksirów. Ja nazywam się Hermiona Granger, jestem Prefekt Naczelną. Z powodu wypadku… Cóż, ile ma pan lat?

- Czy to jakiś dowcip?

- Nie. Pytam się serio.

- Osiemnaście.

Skinęła głową.

- I wydaje się panu, że jest w ostatniej klasie Hogwartu?

- A niby gdzie mam być?

- Jest rok 1998. A pan jest naszym Mistrzem Eliksirów, ale coś poszło nie tak i w efekcie pańskie ciało i umysł cofnęły się w czasie o dwadzieścia lat.

Severus przyjrzał się tej całej Hermionie. Nie umiała kłamać- to było widać na pierwszy rzut oka, więc to co mówi jest prawdą? Rozejrzał się dookoła- same twarze, które nic mu nie mówiły. Do tego sala wygląda dokładnie tak, jak wiele razy wyobrażał sobie, że jego klasa będzie kiedyś wyglądać. Podniósł dłoń i ze zdziwieniem zauważył szaty w stylu wiktoriańskim. Nigdy nikomu nie mówił, że podoba mu się ten styl i zamierza nosić takie rzeczy, gdy tylko skończy szkołę, więc to musiała być prawda. Niechętnie skinął głową i dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego. Jakby ktoś uderzył go obuchem. Nikt, nigdy się do niego nie uśmiechał tak po prostu. Zwróciła się do blondyna, który już się opanował.

- Malfoy, zaprowadź profesora do dyrektora.

- Sama to zrób. Jesteś Prefekt Naczelną.

- A ty Prefektem. I to twój Opiekun Domu- Severus zauważył, że chłopak jest Ślizgonem. On jest Opiekunem Slytherinu?

- Ja… eee… zaprowadzę tutaj porządek. Ty idź.

- Tchórz.

- Raczej myślę o własnym tyłku.

- Jakby to była wielka różnica. Cóż… W takim razie niech pan idzie za mną, panie profesorze.

Dziwnie się czuł, gdy tak się do niego zwracała. Szkoła niewiele się zmieniła przez tyle lat- jeśli, oczywiście, to wszystko było prawdą. Zrównał się z Granger (jeśli dobrze zapamiętał nazwisko) i z satysfakcją zauważył, że nawet nie sięgała mu do ramienia. Spojrzał na nią z góry i- starając się brzmieć poważnie- zaczął zadawać pytania.

- Uczę Eliksirów?

- Tak. Od 1981. Był pan najmłodszym nauczycielem w historii Hogwartu i najmłodszym Opiekunem Domu.

- Slytherinu?

- Tak.

Była irytująco posłuszna. Z jednej strony to dobrze- czuła respekt, ale z drugiej z jakiegoś powodu działało mu to na nerwy.

- Czy Voldemort wygrał?

Spojrzała na niego przerażona i potknęła się, prawie lądując na ziemi. Przy okazji miał możliwość przyjrzenia się jej nogom aż po uda. Całkiem, całkiem. Kiedy się ogarnęła zaczęła mówić lekko drżącym głosem.

- Pan nigdy nie używał jego imienia… Zawsze mówił pan o nim „Czarny Pan".

- Czyli dołączyłem do jego popleczników?

- Do Śmierciożerców? Tak.

- Śmierciożerców?

- Banda czarnoksiężników, którzy mordują, torturują i gwałcą. Poplecznicy Voldemorta.

Tym razem to była jego kolej, by być zdziwionym. Co się działo przez ten czas?

- Więc nie wygrał?

- W Noc Duchów 1981 roku zabił James'a i Lily Potterów, a następnie próbował zabić ich syna- Harry'ego. Klątwa odbiła się od niego i zniszczyła Voldemorta. Wrócił trzy lata temu.

- Jak ten szczeniak mógł przeżyć?

- Lily poświęciła swoje życie i jej magia ochroniła go.

- Starożytna magia miłości- mruknął, po czym pewien fakt do niego dotarł- James Potter nie żyje?

- Tak.

- Black?

- Również.

- Lupin?

- Żyje.

- Cholera. Miałem nadzieję, że świat stał się piękniejszy.

Rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale po chwili znów była ucieleśnieniem profesjonalizmu. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie- wytrącanie jej z równowagi będzie całkiem przyjemne.

- Pettigrew?

- Zdradził Potterów i teraz jest podnóżkiem Voldemorta.

- Kto uczy Obrony przed Czarną Magią? Za moich czasów co rok zmieniał się nauczyciel.

- Dalej tak jest. Nimfadora Tonks.

- Pierwsze słyszę.

- Córka Andromedy Black i Teda Tonks, mugola.

Aż przystanął.

- Andromeda wyszła za _mugola_?

- Mhm.

- Bella musiała być zachwycona. Aż żałuję, że nie pamiętam- uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Nie ma z czego się cieszyć. Bella spędziła piętnaście lat w Azkabanie.

Dobra. Co chwila szokujące informacje. Czego jeszcze się dowie? Że Ministrem został Crabbe?

- Za co?

- Torturowanie Franka i Alicji Longbottomów aż do utraty zdrowych zmysłów.

- Kojarzę Longbottoma. Gryfon, był dwa czy trzy lata wyżej ode mnie. Czym podpadli?

- Podpadli?- warknęła i wycelowała w niego palcem- NICZYM! Po prostu nie podobało im się to, że jakiś wariat postanowił oczyścić świat z mugoli i czarodziejów urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach! I tylko dlatego twoja kochana Bella i trzy inne osoby torturowali ich do takiego stanu, że nie poznają własnego syna!

Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że zamiast poczuć się wstrząśnięty, zawstydzony, czy co tam jeszcze próbowała z niego wyciągnąć, był jedynie mocno podniecony. Wyglądała niesamowicie taka zdenerwowana. Każdy włos wystawał w inną stronę- zupełnie, jakby dopiero wstała z łóżka- oczy pałały ogniem… Zaraz. Stop. Skoro on jest nauczycielem, to ona jest uczennicą. Czyli tego typu myśli są zakazane. Cholera. Uniósł brew (ćwiczył to przez całe wakacje i działało nawet na jego ojca- zamykał się i jedynie burczał, że ma wariata w domu) i spojrzał na nią z ciężkim politowaniem. Zarumieniła się i zastanowił się, czy ten rumieniec schodzi poniżej karczka jej szaty… Przeklęte hormony.

- Ja… Przepraszam, panie profesorze. Poniosło mnie. Możemy iść dalej?

- To ty przystanęłaś i zaczęłaś na mnie krzyczeć.

- Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Po prostu zapomniałam, że gdy był pan w moim wieku, to musiał mieć pan inne podejście do życia.

- Inne?

- W co pan teraz wierzy? Dlaczego chce pan dołączyć do Voldemorta?

- Siła. On chce uczyć swoich popleczników.

- Czarna magia?

Skinął głową.

- To też. W przypadku magii wszystko zależy od tego, jak się ją użyje. Czarna magia czy biała magia- bez różnicy. Każda z nich może być użyta przeciwko człowiekowi, a wszystko zależy od dzierżącego różdżkę. Przykładowo- _Wingardium Leviosa_, jedno z pierwszych zaklęć, które jest uczone w Hogwarcie. Z zasady nieszkodliwe, ale możesz kogoś lewitować i wyrzucić za okno.

- Ale czarna magia z zasady jest zła. Zaklęcia, które łamią kości, powodują ból, kontrolują…

- To tylko niektóre z nich. To jest właśnie błąd w nauczaniu. Jest wiele zaklęć z zakresu czarnej magii, a nawet na pograniczu, które mogą zrobić wiele dobrego.

- Na przykład?

- Mówiłaś o łamaniu kości. Jeśli z powodu błędu magomedyka kości zrosną się źle, to z zasady już się ich nie poprawia. Tymczasem tym zaklęciem można byłoby kości złamać znowu, jak to robią mugole, i od nowa złożyć, tym razem prawidłowo. I to jest jedynie przykład.

Patrzyła na niego z czymś w rodzaju podziwu, więc- chcąc, nie chcąc- czuł się trzy razy wyższy. Pierwszy raz ktoś patrzył na niego ze zrozumieniem, gdy o tym mówił.

- Wiem, że wiedza jest bez koloru i wszystko zależy od tego, kto trzyma różdżkę, ale… Voldemort jest zły, panie profesorze. Zabija, bo uważa, że mugole są z zasady gorsi, a czarodzieje z mugolskich rodzin nie mają prawa uczyć się magii. Też pan tak uważa?

Zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym skinął głową.

- Tak. Są zagrożeniem dla nas, czarodziejów- uśmiechnął się widząc obrzydzenie w jej oczach. Do takiej reakcji był przyzwyczajony- Przypomnij sobie, jak mugole nas traktowali w średniowieczu, gdy wiedzieli, kim jesteśmy. Palenie na stosie, topienie… Wiele z tych rzeczy byliśmy w stanie uniknąć, ale naprawdę chciałabyś by to wszystko jeszcze raz się działo? Czarownice gwałcone tylko dlatego, że nie wolno im było bronić się przed mugolami magią. Dzieci duszone, bo przejawiały magiczne zdolności.

- Świat się zmienił! Mugole zrozumieliby! A nawet jeśli nie, to przecież czarodzieje z mugolskich rodzin nie rozpowiadają tego na prawo i lewo!

- A skąd wiesz?

- Bo sama jestem z mugolskiej rodziny!

To zdanie wyrzuciła z jadem, a jej oczy rzucały mu wyzwanie. Parsknął.

- I czego oczekujesz? Że zacznę cię obrażać?

- A nie?

- Nie. To, że twierdzę, że mugole nie powinni uczyć się magii, nie oznacza, że traktuję ich, jak coś gorszego.

- Ale sądzi pan, że nie powinno mnie tu być.

- Tak.

- I dlatego trzeba na mnie zapolować, torturować, zgwałcić, a następnie zabić, co?

- On tego nie robi. Mówi, że chce pokojowego rozwiązania.

- Och, jaaasne. I dlatego jesteśmy w stanie wojny, a ja nie mogę wychodzić na ulicę bez odpowiedniej eskorty!

- I czego się tak denerwujesz?

Otworzyła gniewnie usta, ale zaraz je zamknęła i przyspieszyła kroku.

- Nie odpowiesz?

- Nie. Jest pan moim profesorem i nie powinnam pana obrażać. To nie uchodzi. Poza tym jeśli nie ja, to profesor Dumbledore pana uświadomi.

W milczeniu doszli do gabinetu dyrektora. Severus zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim. Czy Voldemort naprawdę taki się stał? W sumie nigdy go nie widział na oczy, jedynie o nim słyszał. Że chce więcej władzy dla pełnokrwistych czarodziejów, że mugole są dla nich zagrożeniem, że uczy swoich popleczników rzeczy, jakich nikt inny ich nie nauczy… W sumie to siła i wiedza najbardziej go do niego ciągnęły. Nie chciał być słabeuszem po którym dla rozrywki jeździł Potter i kompania. No i jego ojciec w domu nie mówił o niczym innym, tylko o Voldemorcie- jaki to on inteligentny, potężny i jakie to ma pomysły. Hasło do gabinetu Dumbledore'a brzmiało „cukrowa wata"- Severus przewrócił oczami- a sam dyrektor, na jego widok popluł sobie brodę herbatą, którą właśnie pił. Niestety, nie da się pogodzić gapienia z otwartymi ustami z przełykaniem ciał wodnistych. Wyglądał starzej, miał więcej zmarszczek i wydawał się smutniejszy- jeśli można to powiedzieć o kimś, kto zaczął uśmiechać się od ucha do ucha i zapalił stuwatowe żarówki w oczach.

- Severusie… Wiele razy mówiłem ci, że wyglądasz za staro jak na swój wiek i że powinieneś coś z tym zrobić, ale nie sądziłem, że weźmiesz moje słowa na poważnie. Och, to dopiero…- wstał, wrzucił proszek Fiuu do kominka i zawołał- Minerwo, moja droga, możesz tu przyjść? Mam tu bardzo ciekawą sytuację.

Sekundę później profesor McGonagall pojawiła się w płomieniach. Ona również wyglądała starzej, ale wciąż można było uznać ją za piękność.

- Severusie…- wyszeptała z przerażeniem- Coś ty z sobą zrobił?

Skinął głową- co by nie mówić to byli jedyni nauczyciele, których naprawdę szanował.

- Profesorze Dumbledore, profesor McGonagall.

Kobieta zaczęła się śmiać.

- Czy coś się stało, pani profesor?

- Nie. Po prostu…- otarła oczy i starała się opanować- Po prostu zapomniałam, że potrafiłeś się do mnie zwracać z szacunkiem, a nie złośliwością. Panno Granger, może mi pani wytłumaczyć tę sytuację?

Zupełnie zapomniał o tej dziewczynie. Teraz wyprostowała się lekko i zaczęła tłumaczyć.

- Mieliśmy dziś na Eliksirach uwarzyć Śmiertelne Słońce, ale doszło do wypadku i profesor Snape stał się młodszy o równe dwadzieścia lat. I nie chodzi tylko o sferę fizyczną.

- Dziękuję ci, moja droga. Idź teraz, bo- jeśli się nie mylę- masz Zielarstwo. Zajmiemy się profesorem Snape'em.

- Oczywiście. Do widzenia.

Gdy zamknęły się za nią drzwi poczuł się niepewnie. Nigdy specjalnie nie lubił tu przychodzić- zwłaszcza, że żadne z nich nigdy nie wierzyło jego wersji wydarzeń, gdy Potter go atakował. Po chwili milczenia przerywanej parsknięciami McGonagall- swoją drogą to pierwszy raz, jak widział ją choć trochę rozluźnioną- Dumbledore postanowił się odezwać.

- Usiądź, Severusie. Po co masz tak stać? Herbatki?

- Nie, dziękuję.

- Na pewno masz mnóstwo pytań.

- Naprawdę jest rok 1998?

- Tak.

- I ja jestem nauczycielem?

- Tak. Śmiem twierdzić, że najlepszym nauczycielem Eliksirów, jaki kiedykolwiek zawitał w Hogwarcie. Nie było ani jednego poważnego wypadku przez te wszystkie lata, przez które nauczałeś. Proszę- podał mu jakieś zdjęcie- To z naszego wyjazdu kadry do Francji pięć lat temu.

Zdjęcie przedstawiało wszystkich nauczycieli, których kojarzył- poza samym sobą. Stał ponury tuż obok roześmianej McGonagall i równie radosnego dyrektora.

- Cóż… Przynajmniej wiem, że mój wygląd nie poprawi się znacząco. Co z moimi rodzicami?

- Żyją, ale twój ojciec od siedemnastu lat przebywa w Azkabanie. W tej chwili jego umysł już do niczego się nie nadaje.

- Dlaczego?

Zdziwiło go, że przyjął tę wiadomość z takim spokojem. Jakby… spodziewał się tego?

- Za mordowanie mugoli.

- Czyli to co mówiła ta cała Granger to prawda? Że Voldemort wcale nie chce pokojowego rozwiązania.

- Niestety.

- Mimo to dołączyłem do niego?

Dwójka nauczycieli porozumiała się wzrokiem i dopiero gdy czarownica skinęła głową, Dumbledore westchnął i stał się poważny.

- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to jesteś już wyśmienity w Oklumencji, prawda?

- Tak. Przez całe wakacje ćwiczyłem.

- To dobrze, bo to co ci powiem, to informacje, które mogą cię kosztować życie. Zaraz po ukończeniu Hogwartu dołączyłeś do Voldemorta, głównie za namową swojego ojca. Mniej więcej w miesiąc po twoim zaprzysiężeniu zaczął pokazywać swoją prawdziwą stronę duszy. Kazał wam mordować, torturować… I nie było wyjątku czy byli to starcy, kobiety, czy dzieci. Robiłeś to w obawie przed nim i, przykro mi to mówić, po pewnym czasie zacząłeś czerpać z tego przyjemność.

Severus czuł się, jakby ktoś go czymś uderzył. On? Dzieci? Kobiety? O, Merlinie…

- Szpiegowałeś. Byłeś w tym bardzo dobry. I pewnego dnia podsłuchałeś przepowiednię, którą przekazałeś Tomowi. On zdecydował, że powinien pozbyć się dziecka James'a i Lily Potterów. Wciąż nienawidziłeś obojga, ale stwierdziłeś, że masz dosyć, że dziecko nie powinno cierpieć z powodu… eee… jeśli się nie mylę powiedziałeś „skrajnego idiotyzmu swoich rodziców". Przyszedłeś do mnie i powiedziałeś, że masz dosyć. Chciałeś przestać zabijać, bo przez to czułeś się mniej człowiekiem, a bardziej zwierzęciem. Dotychczas wszystkie twoje ofiary były bezimienne, nie znałeś ich. Sądzę, że dopiero w momencie, gdy padło nazwisko Potterów zrozumiałeś, że każdy człowiek, którego pozbawiłeś życia miał gdzieś tam swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół. No i dotarło do ciebie, że pomysły Toma są nie do zrealizowania, a on sam popada w paranoję i szaleństwo. Przyjąłem cię na stanowisko nauczyciela Eliksirów, a w międzyczasie uczyłeś się do egzaminów na Mistrza Eliksirów, które bez problemu przeszedłeś. Byłeś również potrójnym szpiegiem. Tom sądził, że wysłał cię do Hogwartu, byś mnie śledził, a tak naprawdę to ty śledziłeś jego dla mnie. Nie było to dla ciebie łatwe i dalej nie jest. Kiedy Tom został zniszczony przez Harry'ego pozostałeś w szkole. Oboje przeczuwaliśmy, że to jeszcze nie jest koniec. I mieliśmy rację. Trzy lata temu powrócił i tego samego dnia wróciłeś do niego, ponownie jako nasz szpieg. Było ci ciężko i przez to chyba twój i tak… hmmm… czarujący charakter pogorszył się. To jednak nie ma znaczenia.

Severus nie wiedział co myśleć- zmienił zdanie? Przeszedł na stronę Dumbledore'a z powodu _Potterów_? Był szpiegiem? Uśmiechnął się złośliwie- ciekawe, Severus Snape, który był zabawką Pottera, Blacka, Lupina i Pettigrew został kimś ważnym. W tym momencie coś do niego dotarło.

- Ale macie jeszcze kogoś w jego obozie, prawda?

- Niestety, nie. Dlatego będziemy starali się jak najszybciej przywrócić cię do poprzedniej formy. Potrzebujemy cię. A w tej postaci nie poślę cię do niego.

- Nie ufa mi pan?

Westchnął i wyglądał na naprawdę smutnego.

- Przykro mi, ale niestety nie. Jesteś teraz inny, niż Severus, który zdobył bardzo nieprzyjemne doświadczenia. On poznał rozmiar zła, jakie powoduje Tom. Ty mógłbyś ulec jego pięknym słowom.

- Nie jestem głupi, panie dyrektorze- warknął i złapał się za usta z przerażeniem- Przepraszam! Ja…

- Nie przepraszaj. Wiem, że nie jesteś głupi. Jest jednak różnica pomiędzy _wiem_, a _czuję_. I, prawdę mówiąc, nie chciałbym, żebyś drugi raz przechodził przez to samo. Nie miałeś szczęśliwego życia. Tom tak samo chętnie torturuje swoich wrogów, jak popleczników. O ile twoje dorosłe ciało jakoś znosi Cruciatus, o tyle to może być za słabe.

No, to go na pewno przekonało. Cruciatus na swoich popleczników? Cóż, obejdzie się bez tej wiedzy. Zawsze pozostaje Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych.

- Co teraz ze mną będzie?

- Przede wszystkim będziemy musieli znaleźć sposób na to, by przywrócić cię do poprzedniego stanu. Wydaje mi się, że przez ten czas powinieneś normalnie uczęszczać na lekcje. Co o tym sądzisz, Minerwo?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

- Jak najbardziej. Znając Severusa zanudziłby się na śmierć, gdyby nie miał jakiegoś zajęcia.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Harry był bliski samobójstwa.

- Jak on wróci do swojej postaci, to mnie zabije…

Hermiona wzniosła oczy do nieba błagając o cierpliwość i poklepała go po ramieniu w ramach pocieszenia. Byli w Wielkiej Sali na kolacji, a Dumbledore naradzał się cicho z McGonagall. Reszta szkoły już usłyszała co przytrafiło się Mistrzowi Eliksirów i teraz każdy spoglądał na jego puste miejsce przy stole z lekkim uśmiechem. No tak. Przez najbliższy czas można zapomnieć o Eliksirach prowadzonych przez znienawidzonego nauczyciela.

- Przesadzasz, Harry. Co najwyżej dostaniesz szlaban do końca życia, albo przepisze twoje szlabany na twoje dzieci i wnuki. Będzie to dla ciebie dobrą nauczką.

- Jaką znowu nauczką?

- Żeby przestać denerwować się z powodu byle głupoty i zacząć uważać na to, co się robi. Gdybyś był skupiony na eliksirze, a nie na rzucaniu mu morderczych spojrzeń, to nie doszłoby do tego wypadku.

- Ale kiedy ja…!

Jego mierne tłumaczenia były przerwane przez dźwięk uderzania widelca w kieliszek. Dyrektor wstał i najwyraźniej zamierzał coś powiedzieć, więc wszelkie rozmowy ustały w pół słowa. Każdy był ciekawy.

- Moi drodzy, przejdę do meritum i dam wam cieszyć się dalej tą przepyszną kolacją. Pewnie wszyscy już słyszeliście o wypadku w sali Eliksirów, w efekcie którego profesor Snape… odmłodniał. W tej chwili już pracujemy nad odtrutką, by przywrócić go do poprzedniego stanu- Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, gdy jęk zawodu przetoczył się przez Wielką Salę i zagłuszył okrzyki zadowolenia Ślizgonów. McGonagall zacisnęła usta z dezaprobatą na taką reakcję i rzuciła ponure spojrzenie Gryfonom, którzy przodowali w tymże jęku- W międzyczasie profesor Snape, czy też pan Snape, będzie uczęszczał na zajęcia ostatniego rocznika.

Gryfoni, w większości, uśmiechnęli się wrednie na myśl o tym, co można by mu zrobić. Puchoni doszli do wniosku, że Snape-uczeń wcale nie będzie lepszy niż Snape-nauczyciel. Krukoni zaczęli się obawiać, że oto pojawiła się kolejna osoba, która zepchnie ich na dalszy plan na polu nauki. Jakby Granger nie była wystarczająca. Ślizgoni z kolei z jednej strony cieszyli się na możliwość posiadania w swoich szeregach kogoś, kogo lubili i szanowali, a z drugiej obawiali się, że bez głównego obrońcy ich sytuacja w Pucharze Domów ulegnie znacznemu pogorszeniu. Wielu zaczęło dyskutować nad tym, ale Dumbledore jeszcze nie skończył.

- Chciałbym was jednak ostrzec- wszystko, co będzie się z nim działo teraz, będzie miało swoje konsekwencje w przyszłości. Jego pamięć nie pogorszyła się przez chwilowe cofnięcie w czasie. Dlatego radziłbym wam zastanowić się kilka razy, nim postanowicie zrobić mu jakiś… dowcip. Dobrze wiecie, jak bardzo lubi wyciągać konsekwencje wobec tych, którzy mu podpadli. I możecie być pewni, że będzie miał taką możliwość, gdy tylko wróci do swojej poprzedniej postaci. To wszystko. Możecie wrócić do swoich zajęć.

Usiadł, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie, a Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że to nie był najlepszy plan. Po minie Harry'ego i Rona oraz ich rozmowie dotyczącej skontaktowania się z Fredem i Georgem nie należało się spodziewać, by Snape miał się cieszyć ciszą i spokojem przez najbliższy czas.

**A/N: To na razie tyle, ale zamierzam skończyć!**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Severus lubił ciszę i spokój. Lubił, gdy ludzie nie gapili się na niego. Dlatego też poczuł się niepewnie, gdy wszedł rankiem do Wielkiej Sali i rozmowy ucichły, a wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w jego kierunku. Jak zawsze w chwili zażenowania skrzywił się i posłał nieprzyjazne spojrzenia w każdym kierunku, po czym ruszył do stołu Ślizgonów, jakby zawsze tam należał (co w sumie było prawdą). Jego kroki odbijały się echem od ścian, ale starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Blondyn, którego kojarzył z sali Eliksirów wskazał mu dłonią miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. Wokół niego było dziwnie pusto, jakby reszta Ślizgonów wolała trzymać się z daleka. Podziękował skinieniem głowy i usiadł, po czym nałożył sobie kilka tostów i zaczął jeść. Chłopak próbował go zagadać, podczas gdy reszta szkoły otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku i przerwane dyskusje zostały wznowione.

- Jak się zaklimatyzowałeś?

- Dobrze.

- Jestem Draco Malfoy.

- Syn Lucjusza?

- Mhm. I Narcyzy Black.

- Skubaniec miał szczęście.

Malfoy parsknął śmiechem i nalał sobie herbaty.

- Raczej. Chociaż nie potrafił jej docenić. Nie żyje.

- Narcyza?

- Lucjusz.

- Co mu się stało?

- Zabiłem go.

Kawałek tosta ugrzązł Severusowi w gardle. Odkaszlnął kilka razy zwracając na siebie jeszcze większą uwagę. Kiedy już mógł oddychać wycharczał:

- Dlaczego?

Wzruszenie ramion i lekki uśmiech.

- Wiele powodów, ale podstawowym było to, że porwał i miał w planach zabawić się z Granger i moją Ginny. Z polecenia Czarnego Pana.

- Ginny?

Malfoy wskazał widelcem na stół Gryfonów, więc Severus obrócił się, by napotkać złośliwe spojrzenie Pottera i rudowłosego piegusa.

- To ta z rudymi włosami, co siedzi koło Pottera.

Przeniósł wzrok i stwierdził, że całkiem ładna dziewucha, ale bardziej niepokoiło go to spojrzenie. Takie same miewał James Potter, gdy planował uprzyjemnić mu życie.

- Kim jest ten rudy koło Pottera?

- Jedna trzecia Świętej Trójcy- Ron Weasley. Brat Ginny.

- Święta Trójca?

- Ty tak zacząłeś ich nazywać. Potter, Weasley i Granger. Trójka Gryfonów, którzy od pierwszego roku nie robią niczego poza wpadaniem w kłopoty. Granger jest mózgiem. Weasley mięśniami. A Potter jakoś trzyma ich razem. To on ma zabić Czarnego Pana.

- Wybraniec- zadrwił Severus i zdziwił się, gdy blondyn zaczął się śmiać- Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

- Nie. Po prostu widzę, że pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają bez względu na to czy ma się osiemnaście, czy trzydzieści osiem lat.

Miał już odpowiedzieć, gdy ze stołu Ślizgonów rozległy się szydercze gwizdy, choć nie na tyle głośne, by miały dotrzeć do stołu nauczycieli. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zauważył Granger, która szła spięta w ich kierunku. Zatrzymała się przed nim i podała mu jakąś kartkę.

- Profesor Dumbledore kazał przekazać ten plan zajęć. Masz się do niego stosować.

Zerknął i odetchnął. Pierwsza Transmutacja, a następne… Eliksiry?

- Kto prowadzi Eliksiry?

- Jeszcze nie wiemy. Mam dopilnować, byś dotarł do sali Transmutacji. Idziemy?

Prychnął i wsadził kartkę do kieszeni.

- Sądzę, że jestem w stanie trafić sam. Nie potrzebuję niańki.

- Ale…

- Nie. Czy czegoś nie rozumiesz w tym słowie?

Zacisnęła zęby i wycedziła:

- Świetnie. Radź sobie sam.

Obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła z powrotem ku uciesze Severusa, który mógł się przyjrzeć jej tyłowi. Tak. Nie tylko nogi miała świetne. Jakiś ciemnoskóry chłopak powiedział coś do niej, gdy koło niego przechodziła, ale kompletnie go zignorowała, choć szła szybciej i była cała czerwona. Malfoy przyjrzał mu się i po chwili parsknął z niedowierzaniem.

- Czy mi się wydaje, czy ty gapisz się na tyłek Granger?

Wzruszył ramionami i ponownie skupił się na swoim toście.

- Ciężko nie patrzeć, gdy tak nim kręci.

- Jak dla mnie jest trochę zbyt dobrze zbudowana. Nie to, co Ginny.

- Lubię kobiety z krągłościami.

- Kto by pomyślał, że w ogóle lubisz kobiety.

Zacisnął zęby i warknął:

- Co proszę?

- Nie wkurzaj się. Nie sugerowałem, że interesujesz się facetami. Po prostu ojciec zawsze mówił, że nigdy nie widział cię z kobietą. A gdy o nie pytał, to podobno odpowiadałeś, że nie masz na to czasu.

Severus prychnął, jakby był urażony. Prawda była taka, że on interesował się kobietami. Problem był w tym, że to było jednostronne zainteresowanie. Zawsze. Sądząc ze zdjęcia, które pokazał mu Dumbledore jego wygląd w ogóle się nie poprawił, a wręcz przeciwnie. Jeśli więc nagle nie stał się czarującym lowelasem, to jego kobiety ograniczały się do płatnych dziwek. Żadna dziewczyna nie była na tyle zdesperowana, by się nim zainteresować. A już na pewno nie jakaś w miarę ładna. Jedna Andromeda traktowała go jak faceta, ale dobrze wiedział, że nie chodziło jej o sens romantyczny, tylko tak po prostu. Reszta Ślizgonów traktowała go jak dwumetrową encyklopedię, która odrabia za nich lekcje. Gryfoni, Krukoni i Puchoni widzieli w nim z kolei jedynie chodzącą ofiarę losu, z której można się ponabijać. Chłopak ponownie się odezwał.

- Nie jesteś gadatliwy, co?

- Niezbyt.

- Szkoda. Miałem nadzieję, że trochę cię poznam. W końcu sporo ci zawdzięczam.

- Czyżby? Nic nie pamiętam.

- Gdyby nie ty, to pewnie nie znalazłbym w sobie tyle siły, by sprzeciwić się ojcu i zostałbym Śmierciożercą.

Snape zmrużył oczy w zamyśleniu. Dzięki niemu nie został Śmierciożercą? Czyli naprawdę musiał zmienić zdanie. Za swoich szkolnych czasów, gdy ktoś do niego zagadał, próbował przekonać go do przystąpienia do Voldemorta.

- Słuchaj, czy Biblioteka wciąż zbiera aktualne _Proroki_?

- Tak, ale to jeden wielki szajs. Jeśli chcesz rzetelnych informacji poszukaj _Żonglera_.

- Pierwsze słyszę.

- Dopiero od kilku lat wychodzi. Wcześniej był źródłem idiotyzmów, ale teraz to jedyna gazeta, która mówi prawdę. Ojciec Lovegood ją prowadzi.

Wskazał na blondynkę, która trzymała różdżkę za uchem i miała kolczyki zrobione z rzodkiewek. Wydawała się być w innym świecie.

- Ona jest normalna?

- Niezbyt, ale sympatyczna, gdy się ją bliżej pozna. Dobra, jeśli nie chcesz się spóźnić, to radzę ci się zbierać.

- Nie chodzisz na Transmutację?

- Rzuciłem i przeniosłem się na Mugoloznastwo. Ojciec prawie mnie za to wyklął.

Nic dziwnego. Był to jedyny przedmiot, poza Wróżbiarstwem, którego Severus unikał. Jego rodzice nie byliby zadowoleni. Zaraz… Oni nie mają już wpływu na jego życiue. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wolność. Wreszcie mógł robić to, co chciał. Był już przy drzwiach Wielkiej Sali, gdy Malfoy do niego podbiegł i po chwili rzucił Muffliato.

- Jeszcze jedno. Jeśli ktoś cię spyta czy jesteś po stronie Voldemorta, to musisz przytaknąć.

- Czemu?

- Jesteś szpiegiem, Snape. Jeśli okaże się, że zmieniłeś zdanie, to może być z tobą krucho. I staraj się udawać, że nie znosisz Pottera, Weasleya i Granger.

- A co z tobą? Ty się z nimi trzymasz.

- Chodzę z Ginny, lubię Granger, ale tych dwóch idiotów nie mogę zdzierżyć. Ślizgoni i Czarny Pan nie zwracają na mnie uwagi. To, że jestem z Ginny nie ma znaczenia, bo jest pełno Ślizgonów, którzy uderzają do Gryfonek. Taki na przykład Zabini uderza do Granger. – Wskazał głową ciemnoskórego, który wcześniej ją zaczepił. Severus nie wiedział dlaczego, ale od razu znielubił chłopaka. - Jestem tak jakby neutralny. Ty za to możesz wrąbać się w niezłe bagno.

- Dlaczego mi pomagasz?

Severus nie był do tego przyzwyczajony i był pewien, że albo będzie chciał coś za to, albo to podstęp. W końcu potomek Malfoyów i Blacków nie mógł być słodkim cherubinem, na jakiego się kreował.

- Spłacam dług, jeśli musisz mieć jakiś powód poza tym, że cię lubię i chciałbym jeszcze kiedyś usłyszeć twoje zrzędzenie.

On go lubi. Lubi. Snape nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Ktoś go lubił. Idąc do sali obracał to słowo w myślach i wciąż nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Nie był sympatyczną osobą i nie sądził, by z wiekiem wiele się zmienił. Więc dlaczego? Otworzył drzwi sali i wszedł do środka. Był akurat na czas. Spojrzał w kierunku biurka i zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. Na podeście stał Flitwick, a uczniowie zdecydowanie nie byli na siódmym roku. Trzeci co najwyżej.

- Przepraszam, ale czy tu nie powinna być sala do Transmutacji?

Mały czarodziej stropił się i uśmiechnął przepraszająco. Jakiś chłopak parsknął śmiechem, ale widząc spojrzenie Severusa zbladł i skulił się. Widocznie Snape miał całkiem niezłą opinię wśród uczniów. To nie pierwszy raz od rana, gdy ktoś na jego widok milkł, albo uciekał.

- Dziesięć lat temu zamieniliśmy się z profesor McGonagall na sale. Transmutacja jest tam, gdzie kiedyś były Zaklęcia. Jak się pospieszysz, to zdążysz.

- Dziękuję.

Na korytarzu puścił się pędem. Nienawidził się spóźniać. Biegnąc po schodach zastanawiał się, czy materiał się nie zmienił i czy zrobi z siebie kretyna, bo nie będzie wiedział o czym mowa. W ciągu dwudziestu lat coś na pewno się zmieniło. Tuż przed salą zwolnił i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że nie ma nawet zadyszki. Codzienne poranne ćwiczenia opłacały się. Miał nadzieję, że nie zaprzestał ich, gdy dorósł. Nie chciał być słabeuszem. Zapukał do drzwi i wszedł. Profesor McGonagall spojrzała na niego ostro, a kątem oka zauważył, że Granger uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Musiała wiedzieć, że nie trafi.

- Panie Snape za spóźnienie Slytherin traci…

- Przepraszam, pani profesor, ale nie wiedziałem, że sale się zmieniły. – Kobieta nienawidziła, gdy ktoś jej wchodził w słowo, ale nawet go nie poprawiła. Widocznie była przyzwyczajona do tego, że jej przerywał. Ciekawe. Trzeba się zastanowić jak to wykorzystać.

- Dyrektor wysłał Prefekt Naczelną, by poinformowała pana o tym. Macie identyczny plan zajęć.

Skrzywił się słysząc to, ale kontynuował tym samym, spokojnym tonem.

- Nic mi nie powiedziała, tylko dała plan lekcji.

O, właśnie. Tym zmazał jej uśmieszek z twarzy, ale za to naraził się na ponure spojrzenia Pottera i Weasleya.

- Cóż… Tym razem ci odpuszczę. Siadaj.

Skinął głową i ruszył do ostatniego rzędu, gdzie było jedyne wolne miejsce koło Zabiniego, jeśli dobrze zapamiętał nazwisko. McGonagall jednak go zatrzymała.

- Chwilę, chwilę. Mam pomysł. Panie Longbottom, proszę przesiąść się do pana Zabiniego.

Niski, pulchny chłopak siedzący koło Granger wstał i idąc do ostatniej ławki potknął się. Dziewczyna zaczęła protestować.

- Ależ, pani profesor…

- Cisza, panno Granger. Ty i pan Snape jesteście najlepszymi uczniami, jakich miałam w ciągu całej mojej kariery nauczycielskiej. Chcę się dowiedzieć, czy faktycznie co dwie głowy, to nie jedna. Poza tym przez najbliższe dwa miesiące będziemy pracować w parach, a pan Longbottom, bez obrazy, nie jest równie zdolny, co ty. Panie Snape, proszę zająć miejsce, żebyśmy _w końcu_ mogli zacząć lekcję.

Usiadł, wyjął książkę, która – na szczęście – była odpowiednia i zamoczył pióro w atramencie, by notować. Z irytacją zauważył, że jego sąsiadka z ławki zrobiła dokładnie to samo, w przeciwieństwie do reszty klasy. McGonagall zaczęła wykładać, najwyraźniej mając głównie jego na myśli.

- W zeszłym tygodniu uczyliśmy się jak wykorzystać przedmioty nieożywione do samoobrony, by robiły jakieś rzeczy za nas. _Parvus mobilus_, jeśli nie pamiętacie. – Spojrzała na niego ukradkiem, a on skinął głową. Widocznie było to dokładnie dwadzieścia lat do przodu, bo wydawało mu się, że w zeszłym tygodniu uczył się tego samego. – Dzisiaj sprawdzimy, jak sobie z tym radzicie. Podstawą jest skupienie. Tak długo, jak wasze myśli są skierowane głównie na kontrolowaniu danego obiektu, tak długo będzie on w stanie się ruszać. Oczywiście z czasem będzie potrzebne coraz mniejsze skupienie, więc będziecie w stanie robić kilka rzeczy na raz, jednocześnie poświęcając jedynie ułamek myśli danemu przedmiotowi. Dzisiaj będziecie sprawdzać, jak długo jesteście w stanie utrzymać koncentrację. – Machnęła różdżką i na stolikach przed nimi pojawiły się dwie zbroje z mieczami. Jedna złota, druga srebrna. – Rzucicie zaklęcie i wasi rycerze sami będą wykonywać odpowiednie ruchy walcząc. Jeśli nie będziecie w stanie już kontrolować swojej zbroi, wtedy ta druga będzie mogła zatopić miecz w jej piersi. Zwycięzca zyska dla swojego Domu trzy punkty. Możecie próbować rozproszyć przeciwnika, ale nie za pomocą magii.

Severus bez problemu zmusił srebrnego rycerza do ruchu i zdziwił się widząc, że złoty już jest gotowy do ataku. Zerknął na Granger, ale ta wyjęła jakiś zwój i zaczęła go czytać, a mimo to jej zbroja nawet nie zwolniła. Rozejrzał się po sali i z uśmieszkiem samozadowolenia zauważył, że większość miała problem z samym rzuceniem zaklęcia. Potter, ku jego rozbawieniu, był równie beznadziejny w Transmutacji, co jego ojciec. Weasley dawał radę, ale nie potrafił się skoncentrować. Potężna Ślizgonka posłała rudemu tęskne spojrzenie, a kiedy napotkała wzrok Severusa uśmiechnęła się lekko i wróciła do pracy. Jej partnerka – chuda Krukonka – była tak skupiona, że oczy prawie wychodziły jej z orbit. Żałosne. Jednak nikt nie był równie beznadziejny, co ten cały Longbottom… Ach, Longbottom. Frank był całkiem niezły w Transmutacji, ale najwyraźniej jego syn pod tym względem był podobny do matki. Frank prowadzał się z Alicją Northingale, a jeśli dobrze pamiętał, to Granger mówiła coś o Franku i Alicji Longbottom. Chłopak był prawie sierotą, skoro jego rodzice od tylu lat są w św. Mungu. Aż mu zazdrościł. Ile on by dał, żeby jego rodziców wcześniej trafił szlag. Nie. Nie rodziców. Ojca. Matka była po prostu zahukana i sterroryzowana przez tego skurczybyka, tak samo, jak on. Dobrze mu tak, że jest w Azkabanie. Będzie musiał się spytać Dumbledore'a czy jako dorosły wciąż trzyma z nią kontakt. Wracając do Longbottoma – zamiast ruszyć swoją zbroją zmienił ją jakimś cudem w ziemniaka. Zabini prychnął z pogardą i zaczął… Piłować sobie paznokcie? Otrząsnął się z szoku i rozglądał się dalej. Jakaś Ślizgonka o twarzy mopsa wskazała mu palcem jego stół. Obrócił się i zauważył, że prawie przegrywa. Tak go zaszokował chłopak piłujący paznokcie, że zapomniał co właśnie robi. Szybko skupił się na walce i gdy jego rycerz znów zaczął wymieniać ciosy zastanowił się, jak by tu wygrać. Miał kilka pomysłów, ale do tego musiałby się zmusić, by z nią rozmawiać.

- Co czytasz?

Podniosła głowę znad zwoju i przez chwilę po prostu na niego patrzyła, ale zaraz podjęła temat.

- Esej z Eliksirów. Nie wiem, czy jest sens brać go z sobą, skoro pan… skoro ty nie prowadzisz zajęć, ale i tak go napisałam. – Dumbledore wyraźnie przykazał uczniom nie zwracać się do niego „panie profesorze", ale dziewczyna wyraźnie miała z tym problemy. W dodatku jej ton był taki… posłuszny.

- A jaki temat?

- Kamień księżycowy w eliksirach leczniczych na podstawie teorii Robertsona.

- Teoria Robertsona? Nie kojarzę…

- Nic dziwnego. Powstała dopiero siedem lat temu. Co prawda podręczniki się nie zmieniły, ale stwierdziłeś, że nie będziesz nas uczył rzeczy, które nie są już poprawne.

- Co nie tak było z teorią Gregorowicza?

- Okazuje się, że kamień księżycowy wchodzi w interakcję z nagietkiem, który – przy dłuższym podawaniu danego eliksiru – powoduje wysypkę i zapalenie płuc.

- I ten cały Robertson co wymyślił?

- By zbierać nagietek młody, nie do końca rozwinięty, a kamień księżycowy jedynie w czasie pełni. Wtedy stabilizuje się ich wpływ na siebie. Oczywiście, cała ta teoria jest znacznie dłuższa i bardziej skomplikowana, ale o to mniej więcej chodzi.

- Mniej więcej? Przy Eliksirach mniej więcej…

- … można się otruć i mniej więcej można zginąć. – Zakończyła razem z nim i uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Powtarzałeś nam to przez pierwsze dwa miesiące na pierwszym roku.

- Przynajmniej brzmiałem sensownie.

- Owszem, ale gdybyś przekazywał to w inny sposób, bez stada obelg, może trafiłoby to do umysłów większości uczniów. A tak skupiali się na denerwowaniu się na ciebie.

Chcąc nie chcąc uśmiechnął się sardonicznie na tę myśl.

- Nie jestem zbyt lubiany, co?

- A spodziewałeś się, że będziesz?

- Nie.

- Jesteś… dobrym nauczycielem, pod względem merytorycznym. – Widać było, że niechętnie wypowiada te słowa. – Za czasu twojego nauczania nie doszło do ani jednej poważnej eksplozji i ilość niszczonych kociołków znacząco spadła. Jednak nie jesteś dobry. Terroryzujesz uczniów, straszysz ich i wymagasz uwagi pod groźbą utraty punktów, szlabanów i obrażania.

- I dobrze. Jeśli będą się bać, to nie będą popełniać błędów.

- Czy ja wiem… Gdyby Neville tak się ciebie nie bał, to byłby całkiem niezły w Eliksirach.

- Jeśli ktoś nie umie uwarzyć eliksiru pod presją…

- … to nie umie go uwarzyć w ogóle. Tak, wiem. Powtarzasz się.

Prawdę mówiąc dopiero co to wymyślił, ale najwidoczniej jego myśl miała potwierdzenie w rzeczywistości, skoro przekazywał ją uczniom.

- Przy okazji – następnym razem nie zwalaj winy na mnie.

- Winy? Prawda jest taka, że nie powiedziałaś mi, że sale się zmieniły.

- Zrobiłam to, o co prosił mnie Dyrektor. Miałam zaprowadzić cię do sali.

- Ale nie powiedziałaś o zmianie sal. Nie skłamałem.

Rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie, ale poza tym nic nie powiedziała. Uznał, że jeśli teraz zaatakuje, to może uda mu się wygrać. Była już nieco zła, więc należy doprowadzić ją do furii. Wtedy na pewno straci koncentrację.

- Zresztą, nie mogłem pozwolić, by ktoś mnie zobaczył w twoim towarzystwie.

- A czemuż to? Jako Prefekt Naczelna…

- Tak, tak. Obowiązki i tak dalej. Jednak niewielu Ślizgonów chciałoby znaleźć się w towarzystwie szlamy. Samo siedzenie tutaj jest dla mnie upokarzające.

Spodziewał się oburzenia. Spodziewał się uderzenia, klątw, łez i tego wszystkiego, co zwykle w takich chwilach robiła Evans. Granger jednak się roześmiała i wyglądała na szczerze rozbawioną.

- Och, proszę cię. To jedyne na co cię stać? – Parsknęła i pokręciła głową. – Malfoy nazywał mnie tak przez prawie pięć lat i już dawno się na to uodporniłam.

- To miała być obelga.

- A niech sobie będzie. Mnie to nie rusza. Jeśli chcesz wygrać, to będziesz musiał się mocniej postarać.

Jak na Gryfonkę była dość opanowana i rozsądna. Do tego wydawała się być inteligentna. Trzeba więc zagrać tak, by było to niezgodne z jej kodeksem honorowym. Co on, jako jej (jakby nie patrzeć) nauczyciel, mógł zrobić, co by ją wybiło z równowagi? Pomysł wpadł mu do głowy i z całych sił starał się nie roześmiać w głos. Jeśli to nie podziała, to mógł całkowicie zmienić zdanie o jej maniakalnej wręcz potrzebie porządku, gdzie wszystko i wszyscy mieli swoje miejsce. Przysunął się nieco, zniżył głos i zaczął mówić tak, by tylko ona go słyszała. Jego głos był niski i starał się, by brzmiał uwodzicielsko. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż to mu się udało. Gdy Andromeda kończyła Hogwart na pożegnanie powiedziała mu, że ze swojego głosu mógłby uczynić prawdziwą broń, gdyby odpowiednio nauczył się go modulować. Dlatego też ćwiczył całe wakacje, ale nie miał jeszcze okazji wypróbować swoich zdolności.

- Być może się postaram… - Gdy zauważył potężny rumieniec i lekką panikę musiał się powstrzymywać, by nie uśmiechnąć się złośliwie. – Wiesz… Teraz, kiedy teoretycznie nie jestem nauczycielem, może byś _poświęciła_ mi nieco czasu? – Starała się od niego odsunąć, ale złapał ją za ramię tak, by nikt inny tego nie widział. – Może i jesteś szlamą, ale mnie to niezbyt obchodzi. Ktoś, kto ma tak zgrabne nogi i wyjątkowo przyjemne dla wzroku biodra jest wart uwagi…

- Puść mnie i przestań – syknęła, ale niewiele to pomogło. Kątem oka zauważył, że jej rycerz zaczął się potykać i jego obrona była coraz słabsza. Jeszcze tylko trochę… Rozluźnił nieco ucisk na łokciu i pozwolił swojemu kciukowi gładzić skórę. Była taka miękka, taka delikatna… To był pierwszy raz, jak dotknął jakiejś kobiety poza swoją matką i babką. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na pewną część swojego ciała, która domagała się uwagi. W zamian skupił się na niej i na myśli o zwycięstwie. Tu chodziło tylko o zwycięstwo. Tak. Zwycięstwo.

- Masz wyjątkowo delikatną skórę. Skoro tu jest taka gładka, to aż mnie korci, by sprawdzić czy na udach będzie równie przyjemna, czy może bardziej… - Głośno wciągnęła powietrze i gdy spojrzał w jej oczy ze zdziwieniem znalazł w nich łzy. Mimo to kontynuował. - Jestem pewien, że wnętrze ud masz wyjątkowo gładkie. Aż chciałoby się przesunąć po nich dłońmi, a najlepiej językiem…

W tym momencie srebrny miecz przebił złoty pancerz i Severus z lekkim ociąganiem się puścił ją i cofnął, pozwalając sobie na pełen satysfakcji uśmiech. Kiedy się odezwał upewnił się, by jego głos pozbawiony był tej niewygodnej, niskiej chrypki.

- Wygrałem.

Rzuciła mu wściekłe, łzawe spojrzenie, a jej ton był pełen jadu.

- Zadowolony jesteś z siebie?

- Owszem. Nie potrafiłaś się skupić. Wygrałem.

- Ty…! Ty…!

W ostatniej chwili zacisnęła zęby i obróciła się do niego plecami. Mógł jednak się domyślać, że doprowadził ją do łez, bo widział wściekłe ruchy rękoma, które wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że ocierała oczy. McGonagall podeszła do nich, zauważyła stan Granger, spojrzała na niego ostro (starał się wyglądać na tyle niewinnie, na ile Ślizgon mógł) i suchym głosem oznajmiła:

- Trzy punkty dla Slytherinu. – Po czym obróciła się, sprawdziła co się dzieje w innych ławkach, dodawała punkty według wyniku sparringu i wróciła do swojego biurka. – Na następną lekcję przygotujecie w parach esej na temat dzisiejszego zadania. Odczucia jakie mieliście w czasie skupiania się, jak odczuwaliście zbroje, jak szybko mogliście zepchnąć walkę na dalszy plan swojego umysłu. Koniec lekcji. Możecie się rozejść. Panie Snape, do mnie.

Granger szybko spakowała się i praktycznie wybiegła z sali, ku jego uciesze. Potter i Weasley rzucili mu wściekłe spojrzenia i szybko za nią poszli. On z kolei stanął przed profesor McGonagall, która zaciskała mocno usta. Poczekała, aż ostatni uczeń wyjdzie z sali i dopiero gdy zamknęła drzwi odezwała się.

- Severusie, co zrobiłeś pannie Granger? Od czasu jej czwartego roku nie widziałam by płakała.

- Nic jej nie zrobiłem, pani profesor.

- Och, daj spokój! Znam cię bardzo dobrze. Co jej powiedziałeś?

Wpatrzył się w swoje stopy, ale miał tego pecha, że był wyższy. Stanęła przed nim, podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

- Mów.

- Chciałem wygrać, to wszystko, pani profesor.

- Kiedy jesteśmy sami zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu. Tak się do tego przyzwyczaiłam, że czuję się dziwnie. Spójrz na mnie. – Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Jestem twoją przyjaciółką, Severusie. Znam cię lepiej, niż większość ludzi, bo zawsze, gdy masz problem przychodzisz do mnie. To wciąż tak działa.

- Dziękuję, pani… Minerwo.

Czuł się głupio, ale jednocześnie ulżyło mu. Ma przyjaciela. Kogoś z kim może porozmawiać.

- Idź już. Eliksiry czekają.

- Mam pytanie… Czy trzymam kontakt z moją mamą?

Posmutniała i pokręciła głową.

- Nie. Obwiniała ciebie o to, że twój ojciec trafił do Azkabanu. Powiedziała, że już nigdy nie chce cię widzieć i spełniłeś jej życzenie, choć miesięcznie wysyłasz jej pieniądze na konto w banku. Ona o tym nie wie.

Tak. To było coś co ona by zrobiła i co on zrobiłby w takiej sytuacji. Już dochodził do drzwi, gdy go zawołała.

- Severusie, jeszcze jedno. Nie bądź zbyt ostry dla panny Granger. To dobra dziewczyna. Irytująco posłuszna, ale dobra i wrażliwa. Łatwo ją zranić, choć tego nie pokazuje. Nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Ja jej tylko powiedziałem to, co naprawdę myślałem. Możesz mi wierzyć, że nie miałem na celu obrażenie jej.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Hermiona była wściekła, ale nie powiedziała Ronowi i Harry'emu o co chodzi. To było zbyt upokarzające. Jakby nie wiedziała, że nie jest atrakcyjna, to jeszcze ze wszystkich możliwych ludzi właśnie Snape się z niej nabijał! Zgrabne nogi i przyjemne dla oka biodra, jak cholera! Wiedziała, że akurat te części ciała ma zdecydowanie zbyt duże! Tak to już jest, jak ma się słabość do czekolady, a jedynym sportem, jaki się uprawia, jest chodzenie pomiędzy regałami w Bibliotece. Do dziś pamiętała konkretny powód, przez który odrzuciła Kruma.

- Ja nie lubi zwykli gruba dziewczyna, ale Hermi-ona-nina mądra i miła i ładna.

Gruba! Cóż za łaskawość z jego strony, że pomimo tego, że nie lubił grubych dziewczyn, to z nią chodził! Świetnie! Po prostu świetnie! Snape sam nie był cudem, a był tak chudy, jakby nikt go nigdy nie karmił, ale to nie był powód, by robić sobie z niej żarty w taki… taki… paskudny sposób! Jak śmiał mówić do niej takim tonem, jakby faktycznie o niczym innym nie marzył? Jakim prawem jej dotykał? I dlaczego, do cholery jasnej, przez chwilę pozwoliła sobie na myśl, że może mówić serio i zrobiło jej się przyjemnie? To był _Snape_, hipogryf by go kopnął! Tu chodziło jedynie o zwycięstwo każdym możliwym sposobem. A jeśli przy okazji można zrobić jej przykrość, to czemu nie? Znacznie lepsza zabawa! Weszła do sali Eliksirów i rzuciła swoją torbę na ławkę dosłownie emanując gniewem. Harry i Ron dobrze znali ten wyraz twarzy, więc usiedli jak najdalej. Neville patrzył na nią z tym samym strachem, który zwykle rezerwował dla człowieka, który był obecnie powodem jej furii. Jej były Mistrz Eliksirów wszedł do sali i widząc jej minę lekko uniósł kącik ust i usiadł na wolnym miejscu koło Dracona, który jednym rzutem oka na minę obojga zrozumiał sytuację i jego wyraz twarzy był teraz bardzo podobny do tego, jaki miał drugi Ślizgon. Jednak kiedy spojrzała na niego i warknęła:

- Tylko spróbuj się uśmiechnąć, a pogadam sobie z Ginny.

od razu się uspokoił i wyglądał jak ucieleśnienie powagi. Drzwi sali otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Remus.

- Witajcie. Nazywam się Remus Lupin. Będę zastępował profesora Snape'a dopóki nie…

- ŻE JAK? – Snape poderwał się na równe nogi. Był wściekły, znacznie bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek go widzieli. Neville jęknął i zasłonił się rękami. – Pieprzony Lupin będzie mnie zastępował?

Remus skrzywił się lekko i zaczął szybko mówić.

- Severusie, uspokój się. Dużo się zmieniło od czasów szkolnych. Doszliśmy do porozumienia.

- Porozumienia? My? Chyba w twoich snach, pieprzony wilkołaku! Nie mogłeś zdechnąć razem z Potterem i Blackiem?

Harry zacisnął ze złości pięści i dosłownie słyszała, jak zgrzytają mu zęby. Reszta klasy wpatrywała się zszokowana w Snape'a. Nigdy nie słyszeli by przeklinał i nie widzieli go trzęsącego się z furii. Hermiona nigdy nie widziała w nikim takiej nienawiści. Nawet dorosły Snape skonfrontowany z Syriuszem był spokojniejszy. Widocznie to wszystko było jeszcze zbyt świeże. Twarz wykrzywiła mu się w przerażającą maskę, krzycząc pluł śliną, różdżka była wycelowana w Remusa, który na wszelki wypadek trzymał swoją w pogotowiu.

- Uspokój się, Severusie. Porozmawiajmy, jak normalni ludzie…

- Kiedy? Może kiedy znajdziesz kolejnych kumpli, pozbawicie mnie różdżki i ku uciesze całej szkoły będziecie mną rzucać po szkole? Wypchaj się!

Złapał torbę, wyszedł z sali i zamknął drzwi z takim trzaskiem, że aż dziwne, że nie wyleciały z futryny. Remus, blady, spocony i nieco się trzęsący starał się uśmiechnąć, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło.

- Em… Tak… Może… Co ostatnio robiliście?

- Eliksir Śmiertelnego Słońca, panie profesorze.

Hermiona, mimo, że wstrząśnięta czuła jakąś dziką satysfakcję z tego, że teraz Snape czuje się źle. Dobrze mu tak.

- Cóż… W takim razie spróbujcie go uwarzyć, ale tym razem prawidłowo. Nie mam ochoty ponownie męczyć się z hormonami.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Severus był wściekły. Jak oni mogli wziąć Lupina – _Lupina!_ – na _jego_ miejsce? I jak ten zawszony wilkołak mógł twierdzić, że „doszli do porozumienia"? Po jego trupie! Albo po trupie Lupina! Zza zakrętu wypadł jakiś dzieciak, odbił się od niego i wylądował na ziemi.

– Ej! Uważa… – Gdy chłopak zauważył kto przed nim stoi i jaki jest wściekły, pobladł i łzy stanęły mu w oczach. – Ja… Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Nie chciałem!

– Zmiataj stąd – warknął i jego humor nieco się poprawił, gdy tamten pobiegł tak szybko, że prawie zgubił buty.

Skierował się do Biblioteki, by w dziale Eliksirów poszukać informacji dotyczących tego, co mógł spieprzyć Potter. Bo, że to była jego wina, było bezsprzeczne. Zagłębił się w jedną z ksiąg i drgnął, gdy ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Odruchowo wyciągnął różdżkę i zdziwił się, gdy odkrył, że celuje w białą brodę dyrektora.

– Profesorze Dumbledore.

– Severusie, musimy porozmawiać w sprawie Remusa. Chodź za mną.

Odruchowo zacisnął szczęki i pięści. Zaczyna się. Kolejny wykład starego durnia o tym, jacy to oni są nieskazitelni, a on ma zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię. Po chwili znaleźli się w gabinecie pełnym portretów byłych dyrektorów, którzy na jego widok chichotali.

– Usiądź, drogi chłopcze. Herbatki?

– Nie, dziękuję.

Dumbledore nalał sobie herbaty i wziął ciasteczko, po czym spojrzał na niego poważnie.

– Co do incydentu w sali Eliksirów…

– Lupin już nakablował?

– Nie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Stwierdził, że nie wie, o co mi chodzi. Jednak wieści szybko się rozchodzą i słyszałem od kilku czwartoklasistów, że zmieniłeś Remusa w bulwę, a potem ją pociąłeś i wrzuciłeś do kociołka. – Severus prychnął pogardliwie, po czym złapał się za usta i chciał już przepraszać, gdy starszy czarodziej podniósł dłoń. – Spokojnie. Jestem przyzwyczajony do twoich wybuchów, ale staraj się opanować. Remus jest cały i zdrowy, więc oczywiście w to nie uwierzyłem. Wiem dokładnie co się stało i chciałbym o tym porozmawiać.

– Z całym szacunkiem, profesorze, ale to nie ma sensu. Nigdy mi pan nie wierzył i nie sądzę, by to się zmieniło.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Remus, a także Syriusz, gdy jeszcze żył, przyznali się do tego, że faktycznie byli wobec ciebie okrutni. Jest mi wstyd i muszę cię za to przeprosić.

– Teraz to tak trochę po czasie.

– Wiem i jest mi przykro. Remusowi również. Z czystym sumieniem mogę powiedzieć, że naprawdę się pogodziliście i, jeśli mogę to tak nazwać, wytworzyliście pewną więź przyjaźni. – Uśmiechnął się widząc jego niedowierzanie. – Byłeś jego drużbą na ślubie i nawet postarałeś się nie zepsuć uroczystości. Do tego średnio raz na miesiąc spotykacie się na drinka. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz…

Podał mu zdjęcie, na którym roześmiany od ucha do ucha i ubrany w uroczyste szaty Lupin obejmował ramieniem równie eleganckiego Severusa, który przewracał oczami. Tuż przed nimi stała niska czarownica o wściekle różowych włosach w białej, ślubnej szacie.

– A to kto?

– Nimfadora Tonks.

– Córka Andromedy?

– Tak.

– Ten kolor włosów raczej nie jest naturalny.

– Nie. Droga Tonks jest metamorfomagiem.

Uśmiechnął się paskudnie na wspomnienie słów Andromedy. „Metamorfomadzy… Wszystkich bym wytępiła. Nigdy nie wiesz, czy rozmawiasz ze swoją przyjaciółką, czy też kimś, kto się pod nią podszywa.". Musiała przeżyć załamanie, gdy okazało się, że jej córka jest jednym z nich.

– Nie rozumiem, jak mogliśmy dojść do… porozumienia.

– Po pewnym czasie i wielu nieprzyjemnych przeżyciach ludzie się zmieniają. Remus stracił trójkę najlepszych przyjaciół i przeprosił cię. Sądzę, że twoja złość zmalała i zrozumiałeś, że są gorsze rzeczy, niż stanie i przyglądanie się, jak młodzi chłopcy żartują sobie z innego.

– Żartują? Żartują! Czy przez te sześć lat słyszał pan cokolwiek z tego, co mówiłem? To było _prześladowanie _i _czysta przemoc_! Tego typu rzeczy powinny być zabronione!

Severus patrzył na siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem pomieszanym ze złością. Jak jemu łatwo było mówić te wszystkie słowa! To nie on przez rok słuchał niewybrednych dowcipów po tym, jak Potter i Black ściągnęli mu bieliznę na oczach całej szkoły!

– Mam nadzieję, że trochę się opanujesz i spróbujesz porozmawiać z Remusem. Jeśli to za wiele, to i tak wymagam od ciebie spokoju, a przynajmniej braku otwartej wrogości na lekcjach Eliksirów.

– Nie zamierzam na nie chodzić – oświadczył twardo, a na spojrzenie pełne zdziwienia odpowiedział: – Jakby nie patrzeć, owutemy już mam za sobą. Muszę poczekać, aż przywrócicie mnie do poprzedniej formy i po sprawie. Nie muszę znosić Lupina.

Dyrektor posmutniał i kiedy się odezwał, było słychać w jego głosie żal.

– Jest pewien problem… Nie wiemy co się stało z tym eliksirem. Może się okazać, że będziesz musiał po prostu jeszcze raz dorosnąć.

Pustka. W głowie Severusa, po raz pierwszy w życiu, była pustka.

– Że co proszę?

– Pan Malfoy wyczyścił salę Eliksirów i nie mamy nawet kropli tego, co cię zmieniło. Możemy jedynie się domyślać, ale żadna z prób, które przeprowadziłem, nie ma takiego efektu.

Powinien czuć się… Jak? Zły? Wystraszony? Ale nie. Był spokojny. Przecież i tak miał w planach dorosnąć, a jeśli będzie to drugi raz, to przecież tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Poprzednie życie zostaje wymazane. Nagle coś zrozumiał.

– Jeśli nie przywrócicie mi poprzedniej formy, to co z Voldemortem?

– To już nie twój problem.

Tym razem Dumbledore był stanowczy i Severus od wielu lat potrafił już rozpoznać gdzie go nie chcą. Skinął głową i po spytaniu, czy to wszystko, wyszedł. On i Lupin kolegami? Przyjaciółmi? Pfff, dobre sobie! Jeśli to ma być jego nowy start, to na pewno nie będzie go zaczynał od pogodzenia się z tym wilkołakiem. Najwyżej na lekcjach będzie zaciskał zęby i tyle.

Jak zawsze, gdy był smutny lub wściekły i nie chciał wdawać się w konflikt, ruszył do działu Historii Magii. Za jego czasów nikt nigdy tam nie wchodził i – jako że Binns wciąż uczył – nie należało się spodziewać nagłego zainteresowania przedmiotem. Usiadł oparty o jeden z regałów i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że musi mocno podkurczać nogi, żeby się zmieścić. Gdy był w pierwszej klasie, mógł swobodnie wyciągać nogi i jeszcze było miejsce. Niestety, Potter i spółka szybko odkryli jego kryjówkę.

Przymknął oczy i rozkoszował się światem, który zastał. Nie ma Blacka, Pottera, Augusta Snape'a… Żyć, nie umierać. Uśmiechnął się lekko i odetchnął głęboko. Jedynym problemem był teraz Lupin. Nie. Problemów było więcej. Voldemort, który pewnie zechce go ponownie przekabacić na swoją stronę. Potter i Weasley, którzy na pewno nie mieli w planach nic dobrego. Malfoy, którego intencje wciąż były nieznane. Granger, która zajmowała zdecydowanie za wiele miejsca w jego myślach. McGonagall, która niby była jego przyjaciółką, ale zapewne wszystko przekazuje Dumbledore'owi.

Wyciągnął do tyłu rękę i wziął pierwszą lepszą książkę. „_Ustrój miasta wróżek przez wieki_". Może być. Otworzył i zaczął czytać. Był już dobrze w połowie książki, która okazała się znacznie ciekawsza niż wskazywałby na to tytuł, gdy usłyszał kroki. Poderwał głowę i wyciągnął różdżkę spodziewając się ataku. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że celuje prosto w Granger, która wpatruje się w niego z miną, która mogła wyrażać tylko jedno: „Co ty tu, do diabła, robisz?". Szybko się opanowała i skinęła mu głową.

Snape. Co tu robisz?

– Zastanówmy się… Siedzę w Bibliotece, mam otwartą książkę… Sądzę, że wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazują na robienie swetra na drutach. A ty, czegoś tu szukasz?

– Szydełka – warknęła, ale po chwili zamrugała i zmieniła ton. – Przepraszam. Chciałam powiedzieć: książki i spokoju.

– Jakiejś konkretnej?

– „_Ustrój miasta wróżek przez wieki_".

– Wypożyczona.

– Jak to? Wczoraj sprawdzałam i… Och – powiedziała widząc książkę na jego kolanach. – Bardzo jest ci potrzebna?

– Raczej. Dość fascynująca.

– Prawda? – Szerzej otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się tak, że aż musiał zmrużyć oczy. Szybko przeszła dzielącą ich przestrzeń i usiadła opierając się o drugi regał. – Nie mogę się nadziwić jak tak małe stworzenia mogły dojść do systemu demokratycznego na tysiące lat przed ludźmi! A ich gospodarka! Czytałeś już rozdział o…

– Nie przypominam sobie, bym zapraszał cię do dyskusji. – Uciął jej monolog ostrym tonem i przez chwilę poczuł się źle widząc, że oklapła, a ogień w jej oczach całkowicie zgasł.

– Och… No, tak… Zapomniałam z kim rozmawiam. – Wstała, otrzepała szatę i obróciła się na pięcie.

– Granger!

Gdy spojrzała na niego, wyraz urażenia szybko zmienił się w radość, bo książka znalazła się w jej rękach.

– Dziękuję!

– Strasznie łatwo cię zadowolić – mruknął, ale nie przejęła się tym, tylko szybko wyszła. Nawet nie zdążył odetchnąć, gdy zajrzała do niego ta Ślizgonka z twarzą mopsa. Uśmiech, którym go obdarzyła był wymuszony. Czegoś chciała.

– Tak?

– Jestem Pansy Parkinson.

Prawie się skrzywił. Znał jej ojca. Kretyn.

– I co z tego?

– Dalej jesteś po stronie Śmierciożerców, prawda?

Cóż, przynajmniej nie owijała w bawełnę. Mając na uwadze rady Malfoya, skinął głową.

– Tak.

– W ten weekend, w Hogsmeade, jest spotkanie. Dostałam rozkaz, by cię przyprowadzić. Spodoba ci się.

– Skąd ta pewność?

Usiadła koło niego, ale nie podobało mu się, że była tak blisko, więc nieco się odsunął.

– Wcześniej ci się podobało. Więc jeśli ci się nie zmieniło, to dalej będziesz zadowolony.

– To wszystko?

Zrobiła minkę „jesteś okrutny, a ja taka mała i biedna", ale nie ruszyło go to. Narcyza była w tym znacznie lepsza, ale nawet ona nie potrafiła go zmusić do reakcji. Parkinson poddała się z ciężkim westchnieniem i podniosła się.

– Jeśli mogę ci coś poradzić, to lepiej trzymaj się jak najdalej od szlamy.

– Której? Zauważyłem, że jest ich trochę.

Zaśmiała się, jakby był to wyśmienity dowcip. Nie podobała mu się. Była strasznie fałszywa i wydawało jej się, że jest Merlin-wie-kim. Cóż, z nim jej się nie uda.

– Chodzi o Granger. Podobno nie jest nawet warta przelecenia, jeśli Zabini mówi prawdę. Choć szczerze mówiąc, nie wydaje mi się, że udało mu się zaciągnąć ją do łóżka. – Puściła mu oko w ten typowo kobiecy, zapraszający do flirtu sposób. – Jeśli będziesz potrzebował dziewczyny, to po prostu daj znać. Wielokrotnie mi odmawiałeś, tłumacząc się, że jesteś nauczycielem, ale teraz to nie jest aktualne, prawda? Poza tym – mam od niej lepszą figurę.

Szczerze wątpił, by jego odmowa miała coś wspólnego z pozycją, którą zajmował. Musiałoby stać się coś naprawdę wielkiego, by aż tak zmienił mu się gust. Jednak zrozumiał, że dziewczyna jest samicą alfa w Slytherinie, więc nie wypadało robić sobie z niej wroga.

– Jeśli będę czegoś potrzebował, to dam znać.

– Słodko. To trzymaj się, przystojniaku!

Gdy tylko zniknęła skrzywił się tak, że aż go zabolały mięśnie. Długo będzie musiał to znosić? Oby nie. Parkinson była skrajnie irytująca i – niestety – uznała, że on będzie jej następnym podbojem. Cóż. Po jego trupie. I oby nie było to dosłownie.

Westchnął i podniósł się. Miał zamiar dojść do Wielkiej Sali, ale nigdy tam nie dotarł. Nagle stanął oko w oko ze szczeniakiem Pottera i Weasleyem. Sięgnął po różdżkę, ale zapomniał, że położył ją na ziemi koło siebie. Idiota. W tych nowych czasach poczuł się zbyt bezpiecznie. Był teraz bezbronny, a nie należało liczyć, że ci dwaj wezmą to pod uwagę. Wbrew temu co się mówiło o Gryffindorze, Gryfoni byli zaprzeczeniem słowa „honor". Cóż, jak zginąć, to ze stylem.

– Potter, Weasley.

Ciemnowłosy uśmiechnął się wrednie i zaczął się bawić różdżką.

– Wiesz, Snape… Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale to ty odpowiadasz za to, że nie mam rodziców.

– Nie będę udawał, że mi przykro z tego powodu, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

Weasley prychnął. Ach… Typ bodyguarda. Zupełnie jak Black.

– Harry, on nie czai. Pewnie jest z siebie cholernie zadowolony.

– Tak. Jeśli już musicie wiedzieć, to tak.

Obaj zacisnęli zęby i pięści, a on uniósł brew i jeden kącik ust. Wiedział, że w ten sposób wygląda, jakby z nich szydził, co zresztą było dokładnie tym, co zamierzał zrobić. Tak łatwo było ich wyprowadzić z równowagi, że aż było to przyjemne. Miał zamiar powiedzieć im kilka słów do słuchu, ale już nie zdążył. Trafili go klątwą, którą aż za dobrze znał. Cóż… Będzie musiał poczekać, aż ktoś go zaniesie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i tam pani Pomfrey mu pomoże. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na tę myśl. Nie znosił tej części.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Książka była niesamowicie ciekawa. Sposób, w jaki wróżki ustabilizowały gospodarkę i doszły do wymiany „pieniądz za towar", był niesamowity. Szkoda, że czarodzieje narzucili im aż tak wielkie podatki. Przecież to oni potrzebowali wszystkiego, co robiły wróżki, a nie odwrotnie! Miała właśnie zagłębić się w ten problem, gdy delikatne chrząknięcie jej przerwało. Nawet nie musiała podnosić głowy, bo w Wielkiej Sali była tylko jedna osoba, która śmiała przerywać jej czytanie.

– Malfoy. Chcesz czegoś? Jestem w trakcie fascynującego rozdziału.

Już dawno nauczyła się jednocześnie czytać i prowadzić dyskusję. Inaczej, będąc przyjaciółką Harry'ego i Rona, nie dało się uczyć.

– Zastanawiam się, czy widziałaś może Snape'a.

– A wyglądam ci na jego matkę lub niańkę? Odmówił mojej pomocy.

– Tak. Ale nie ma ani twoich półgłówków, ani jego. Zbieg okoliczności?

Już dawno przestała go poprawiać, gdy przychodziło do jej przyjaciół. Podniosła głowę i zauważyła, że faktycznie – nie ma ich. A ich uśmiechy podczas śniadania i zachowanie podczas całego dnia wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że coś planowali. Znając ich, nie było to nic dobrego. Machnęła ręką na Ginny, która i tak szła w ich kierunku. Cmoknęła Dracona w policzek, usiadła i zaczęła nalewać sobie soku.

– Co jest, Hermiono?

– Widziałaś gdzieś chłopców?

– Szli w kierunku Biblioteki. Mówili coś o eseju z Transmutacji.

I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o czytanie. Zamknęła książkę i podniosła się. Draco szybko przeprosił swoją dziewczynę i poszedł za nią.

– Jak rozumiem, nie ja jeden nie wierzę w ich esej?

– Harry, Ron i Biblioteka wzajemnie się wykluczają. Sądzę, że ostatnim razem byli tam… hmmm… w czwartej klasie, jeśli się nie mylę. Przed Turniejem Trójmagicznym. I to dlatego, że ja ich zapędziłam, żeby zajęli się zadaniem Harry'ego.

– A Snape pewnie przesiaduje tam cały czas. Ojciec mi wspominał kiedyś, że, tak jak dorosły Snape praktycznie cały czas siedzi w lochach, tak młody Snape pomieszkiwał w Bibliotece.

– A ja wiem, w którym dziale siedział.

Draco spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, a w odpowiedzi machnęła mu książką. Przeczytał tytuł i parsknął.

– Jedyne miejsce, do którego nikt o zdrowych zmysłach, by nie wszedł.

– Dzięki.

– Ależ nie ma za co. Dla ciebie wszystko.

W połowie drogi zauważyła dwie znajome sylwetki, które na jej widok zesztywniały, obróciły się na piętach i zaczęły szybko iść w innym kierunku. Nie ma tak łatwo.

– _Impedimenta. Impedimenta._

Obaj zwolnili ruchy i dopiero kiedy podeszła bliżej, zdjęła z nich zaklęcie. Wyglądali podejrzanie – uśmiechali się głupawo i mocno się pocili. Stąd jej następne pytanie, zadane ostrym tonem, nie spowodowało zaprzeczeń.

– Co mu zrobiliście?

– Em… Bo wiesz… On był wredny i…

– Zaatakował nas! No nie, Ron? Zaatakował nas. Coś o tym, że nienawidzi mojego ojca.

– O, właśnie!

Znała ten sposób mówienia, aż za dobrze.

– A moim zdaniem – zaczęła i od razu poznali po jej głosie, że są w wielkich kłopotach – to wy się na niego zaczailiście, zarzuciliście mu śmierć rodziców Harry'ego, on stwierdził, że nie żałuje, więc rzuciliście na niego jakąś klątwę.

Sądząc po ich minach trafiła w dziesiątkę. Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie i, jeśli się nie myliła, spojrzał na nią z lekkim podziwem.

– Idziecie za mną.

– Ale, Hermio…

– ZA MNĄ!

Spuścili głowy i posłusznie truchtali za nią. Wiedzieli, że nie ma sensu się opierać. Owszem, mogliby odejść, ale później musieliby wysłuchiwać jej wykładu, a gdyby odmówili słuchania, to sami musieliby radzić sobie z lekcjami. A na to nie mieli przecież czasu. Zbliżał się mecz Gryffindoru ze Slytherinem i musieli mieć idealne wyniki, by McGonagall ich dopuściła. Dlatego skurczyli się, gdy spojrzała na nich wściekle zaraz po tym, jak weszli do działu Historii Magii. Snape stał jak gdyby nigdy nic, oparty o regał i nawet trzymał książkę w wyciągniętej ręce. Nic nie zdradzało, że nie potrafi się ruszyć.

– Co wyście zrobili? Przecież to nasz nauczyciel, jakby nie patrzeć! A jeśli nikt by się nie zainteresował, dlaczego tak stoi i nic nie robi?

– Bo wiesz… My…

– Tak jakby…

Malfoy podszedł, pomachał Snape'owi ręką przed oczami i wycelował w niego różdżką, po czym mruknął:

– _Finite Incatatum. _

Gdy nic się nie stało wyraźnie było widać, że jest zdziwiony.

– Co wy na niego rzuciliście, Potter?

– _Basiatio additum_.

Hermiona szybko przetłumaczyła w myślach.

– Dać pocałunek? CZY TY SOBIE ZE MNIE ŻARTUJESZ, HARRY?

Draco jednak gwizdnął.

– No, to macie przerąbane chłopaki. – Gdy obróciła się do niego, zaczął tłumaczyć. – To mało znana klątwa. W sumie jest idealna na tego typu zagrania. Wybiera się mało popularną dziewczynę albo gościa i rzuca się na nich właśnie to zaklęcie. Jedynym sposobem na zdjęcie jest pocałunek osoby przeciwnej płci. W usta. Z użyciem języka.

Nie rozumiała czegoś.

– Jak można użyć języka, jeśli ktoś ma usta sklejone?

– Ach, to właśnie najfajniejsza część imprezy. Zaklęcie trochę puszcza, pozwalając ustom na otwarcie się. Wtedy trzeba wsunąć język w czyjeś usta, żeby ślina się wymieszała. Ona miesza się ze śliną… eee… ofiary i wędruje przez całe ciało, pozwalając na kompletne ozdrowienie. Zwykle przeklinamy tak w Slytherinie pierwszorocznych i zanosimy ich do pani Pomfrey. – Zachichotał i pokręcił głową. – Podobno obrzydliwie smakuje. Niektórzy nawet twierdzili, że woleliby Filcha, a to coś oznacza.

Ron parsknął śmiechem.

– I dlatego uznaliśmy, że to najlepsze czym można go trafić.

– I CIEBIE TO BAWI? – ryknęła. Dobrze, że wcześniej pomyślała o rzuceniu zaklęcia wyciszającego, bo już dawno pojawiłaby się tu pani Pince. Uśmiech Rona szybko zniknął i zaczął się cofać, widząc jej różdżkę.

– Hermiono, ja wiem, że… To miał być tylko dowcip! Zresztą, on mówił paskudne rzeczy!

– Ron, przypomnij mi, co ja wam tłukę od pierwszej klasy na temat rzucania klątw?

– Że nie wolno…

– Dokładnie. I co jest karą?

Harry krzyknął:

–Nie! Proszę! Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy! Jest mecz i…

– I co, Harry? Mam wam pomóc, kiedy wy nie potraficie się poprawnie zachować? Tak trudno wam było zostawić go w spokoju?

– Ona ma rację, wiecie? – Malfoy wyciągnął książkę z dłoni odmłodzonego Mistrza Eliksirów i opuścił jego rękę z lekkim wysiłkiem. – Zachowaliście się jak dupki. Ja bym im nie pomagał z lekcjami, Granger. Skoro mogą przychodzić do Biblioteki, żeby bawić się różdżkami, to równie dobrze mogą trochę się pouczyć. Śmiem twierdzić, że to im nieco pomoże.

Harry wściekł się i zaczął wymachiwać rękami.

– Ty po prostu chcesz wygrać!

– To swoją drogą. Dobra, koniec tej przyjemnej gadki. Trzeba go zanieść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. – Skrzywił się i pokręcił głową, patrząc na człowieka, który uratował mu życie. – Szkoda mi ciebie, stary.

Harry prychnął.

– Dobrze mu tak. Zresztą, powinien nam podziękować. Małe całowanko powinno go rozruszać.

– No i to jedyna baba, która go ruszy. Żadna laska o zdrowym umyśle, by tego nie zrobiła – dodał Ron i próbował objąć uspokajająco Hermionę. Jednak wszyscy trzej zauważyli w tym momencie ten dziwny błysk w jej oku. Malfoy na wszelki wypadek nieco się cofnął. Ostatnim razem widział ją taką, gdy dość porządnie trzasnęła go w twarz.

– Czyżby, Ron? A może ciebie zmienię w dziewczynę? Wiesz, że zawsze mam przy sobie trochę Eliksiru Wielosokowego.

Chłopak zbladł, a Ślizgon się roześmiał.

– Świetny pomysł, Granger! Ale niestety, to musi być kobieta w pełni.

Przyjaciele Hermiony się wzdrygnęli, a ona uśmiechnęła się przekornie.

– Najwidoczniej znów muszę płacić, za wasze błędy.

Harry zamrugał.

– Hę? Co ty… O NIE! Zabraniam ci, Hermiono!

Szybko zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd.

– _Ty _mi zabraniasz, Harry Potterze! A kiedy poprosiłam cię o to, byś mi rozkazywał? Obaj zrobiliście źle i nie pozwolę, by wasz plan był do końca spełniony. A wy będziecie stać i na to patrzeć! _Petrificus Totalus. Petrificus Totalus. Wingardium Leviosa. _

Ustawiła obu tak, by mieli idealny widok na to, co miała zamiar zrobić. Serce kołatało się w jej piersi i czuła przypływ adrenaliny. Ona i jej jęzor! Musiała im zrobić na złość! Draco patrzył na nią niepewnie.

– Ty na serio chcesz to zrobić?

– A mam wybór? Czy gdyby zrobili to tobie, to wolałbyś mnie czy panią Pomfrey?

– Też racja. Cóż, powodzenia. Jakby później próbował cię zabić, to się za tobą wstawię.

Stanęła naprzeciwko Snape'a i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Była pewna, że ich słyszy.

– Przepraszam, ale wydaje mi się, że to nieco lepsze wyjście niż pani Pomfrey.

Śmieszna sprawa – rankiem miała ochotę go zabić, a teraz będzie go całować. Przyjrzała mu się – był paskudny, nawet będąc nastolatkiem. Wielki nos zniekształcał jego twarz i był kontrastem dla szerokich, choć wąskich warg. Jedynie oczy miał naprawdę piękne – w kształcie migdałów, mocno obramowane czarnymi rzęsami z tęczówkami tak ciemnymi, że nawet z bliska nie mogła rozróżnić ich od źrenicy. Zebrała się w sobie i położyła dłonie na jego ramionach i zrozumiała, że to drugi raz w życiu, jak go dotyka. Niezła statystyka. Dotyka go drugi raz i od razu całuje.

– Cóż… Nadchodzę – mruknęła i przysunęła swoje usta do jego.

Nie miała w tym żadnego doświadczenia. Owszem, Ron kilka razy ją pocałował i był też Wiktor, ale to było kilka lat temu. Instynktownie muskała swoimi wargami jego i dziwiła się, że są takie… gładkie i twarde jednocześnie. Ron miał bardzo miękkie usta, a Wiktor spękane i szorstkie. Uśmiechnęłaby się na myśl o tym, że ma to, co najlepsze z nich dwóch, ale uśmiech w obecnej sytuacji mógłby zostać odczytany bardzo źle. Wyczuła, że nieco się rozluźnia, więc wzmocniła nacisk warg i delikatnie przesunęła językiem po jego wargach, nim wsunęła go w ciepłe wnętrze ust. To był pierwszy pocałunek tego typu dla niej i nie wiedziała zbytnio, jak to zrobić. Spojrzała na niego, ale szybko przymknęła oczy. Zobaczyć jego czarne tęczówki z tak bliska było dość… emocjonalnym przeżyciem.

Poruszyła kilka razy językiem, drażniąc jego język, ale tu wszelka inwencja twórcza się kończyła. Ku jej zdziwieniu w pewnym momencie poczuła, że odwzajemnia jej pocałunki, nie tylko wargami, ale również językiem, którym oplatał jej. Całe jej ciało przeszło rozkoszne mrowienie i mruknęła z zadowolenia, co chyba tylko go zachęciło, bo pochylił głowę, pogłębiając pocałunek. W momencie, w którym poczuła silne ramiona oplatające się wokół jej pasa, powinna chyba przestać – w końcu był już zdrowy, prawda? – ale było jej zbyt przyjemnie. Jego język był nieco szorstki, ale też śliski i jego dotyk był niesamowicie przyjemny. Dłonie przyjemnie drażniły biodra i odruchowo wpasowała się w niego. Jeszcze troszkę… Jeszcze chwilę… Chciała, by to trwało i gdy warknął coś bliżej nieokreślonego, po czym zacisnął dłonie na jej biodrach, aż zabolało, stała się bardziej agresywna. Wsunęła dłonie w jego tłuste włosy i zacisnęła je, po czym przysunęła jego głowę niżej, bliżej. Oddawał pocałunki z taką samą pasją i przez chwilę przez głowę przeleciała jej myśl, czy również spokojny, stoicki oraz chłodny profesor Snape jest taki namiętny. Wyczuła jego erekcję i, choć powinno ją to wystraszyć, czuła tylko większe podniecenie. Otarła się o niego biodrami i ponownie wyrwało się z jego gardła to warknięcie. O tak…

Głośne kaszlnięcie sprowadziło ją na ziemię. Wyrwała się z uścisku mężczyzny… chłopaka… no, Snape'a i spojrzała w kierunku dźwięku. Draco rumienił się, ale widać było, że jest wyraźnie rozbawiony. Pogroziła mu palcem.

– Spróbuj powiedzieć choć jedno słowo! – Snape stał wyraźnie wstrząśnięty tym, co się stało. Odchrząknęła i spróbowała zachować resztki godności. Merlinie! Właśnie obściskiwała się ze Snape'em! – Klątwa zeszła?

Rzucił jej wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Nikt cię nie prosił o pomoc, ty brudna szlamo! – Splunął na ziemię i, mimo że miała wrażenie, jakby dał jej w twarz, to nie drgnął jej nawet mięsień.

– Tak, tak, wiem. Skoro jednak wolisz towarzystwo pani Pomfrey, to mogę ich uwolnić, żeby jeszcze raz rzucili na ciebie zaklęcie. Wystarczy powiedzieć. Tymczasem jednak proponuję wziąć się za esej z Transmutacji.

Mężczyz… Chłopak spojrzał na nią ponuro, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

– Przynieś w takim razie książki, a ja poczekam.

Zapowietrzyła się i zamierzała mu powiedzieć co o nim myśli, gdy spojrzał na nią w ten sposób, który dobrze znała z lekcji Eliksirów. „Tylko spróbuj, a pożałujesz". No, tak… Jakby nie patrzeć, to był jej nauczyciel. Zacisnęła zęby i starała się powiedzieć jak najbardziej pełnym szacunku tonem:

– Oczywiście. Już idę.

Po czym obróciła się (wcześniej zdejmując klątwę ze swoich przyjaciół) i – ściskając mocno różdżkę – ruszyła do działu Transmutacji, modląc się o cierpliwość. Nie mogła go przekląć. Nie mogła. Był nauczycielem i gdy tylko wróci do swojej postaci urządzi jej piekło. Wystarczy, że go pocałowała. Zarumieniła się na samą myśl o tym. Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie. Wkopała się jeszcze bardziej.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Nie sądził, by w całym swoim życiu spotkał się z czymś takim. No, chyba, że nagle stał się jakimś bogiem seksu i laski kładły mu się pod stopy, by mógł po nich przechodzić jak po dywanie. W co szczerze wątpił. Granger nie tylko go pocałowała – ona stanęła za nim przeciwko swoim przyjaciołom. Ta rzeczywistość była dziwna. W poprzedniej był on sam i reszta świata. W tej ma Malfoya, Granger, Dumbledore'a i McGonagall po swojej stronie. Był do tego tak nieprzyzwyczajony, że aż oczekiwał, że ktoś nagle wyskoczy zza rogu i krzyknie: „dałeś się nabrać!".

Przeszedł koło Pottera i Weasleya, którzy patrzyli na niego z obrzydzeniem, ale zignorował ich, skinął głową Malfoyowi i poszedł znaleźć stolik jak najbardziej oddalony od działu Transmutacji. Nanosi się tych książek, nanosi. A on będzie miał z tego pierwszorzędną zabawę. Wyciągnął pergamin, pióro i inkaust i patrząc na nie skrzywił się. Wszystko pożyczone, łącznie z jego mundurkiem. Nikt, a zwłaszcza on, nie wiedział gdzie jest jego klucz do Gringotta, a gobliny raczej nie uwierzą, że po prostu odmłodniał. Zwłaszcza, że według dyrektora stał się dość paranoiczny. Co oznacza, że pewnie wybrał najlepiej strzeżoną część banku, by schować tam cały swój dobytek. Od ojca nie dostał nawet knuta i jego ubrania, wiecznie z drugiej (czy też piątej) ręki powodowały, że był wyśmiewany. Teraz przynajmniej miał porządnie skrojone szaty, dobrej jakości pergamin i inkaust, który nie był rozwadniany. Oczywiście upierał się, by to wszystko było jedynie pożyczką. Dumbledore nalegał, ale Severus wolał obstawiać przy swoim. Nie lubił czuć się na czyjejś łasce.

Pomiędzy regałami pojawiła się sterta książek na dwóch dość zgrabnych nogach i ruszyła w jego kierunek. No, tak. Zapomniał, że nie wolno używać magii na książkach z Biblioteki. Tym lepiej. Tym lepiej. Postawiła książki tuż przed nim i – spocona, zmęczona i z rozczochranymi włosami – powiedziała tonem pełnym szacunku:

– To wszystkie książki, które udało mi się znaleźć, prof.… znaczy się, Snape.

– Powiedz mi – po co ci książki, skoro mamy opisać nasze _odczucia_ podczas zadania? Nie potrafisz sama myśleć?

Zarumieniła się, ale jak na Gryfonkę przystało, odpowiedziała z idiotyczną butą.

– Oczywiście, że umiem. Jednak chcę porównać moje wrażenia z tymi, jakie mieli inni. Dzięki temu…

– Mamy więcej pracy? Zapomnij. Robimy dokładnie to, co nam kazano. Ni mniej, ni więcej. Ja dyktuję, ty pisz.

Tak mocno chwyciła pióro, że przez chwilę obawiał się, że je złamie w pół. Jednak się opanowała i zanurzyła je w atramencie.

– Możesz dyktować. Dość szybko piszę.

– Najpierw może napisz nasze nazwiska u góry? Jestem jak najbardziej za anonimowością, ale wtedy, gdy mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Nie sądzę, żeby na Transmutacji było to dozwolone. No, chyba, że coś się zmieniło. Nie? Świetnie. Pisz. Podczas koncentracji na zbrojach nie odczuwaliśmy ich w żaden sposób. Nawet gdyby…

– Zaraz, zaraz. – Granger spojrzała na niego spode łba. – Nie możemy zaczynać tak prosto z mostu, bez wstępu. I to zdanie jest za krótkie. A teoria za tym zadaniem? Zaklęcie? Sposób, w jaki je rzucaliśmy?

Westchnął i ucisnął nasadę nosa. Czeka go ciężki wieczór, już to czuł.

– Wydaje mi się, że teorię, zaklęcie i sposób rzucania McGonagall zna perfekcyjnie, więc nie ma sensu tego pisać. Raczej się domyśli. A krótkie, rzeczowe zdania są najlepsze.

– Może i się domyśli, ale z takim podejściem po co w ogóle pisać esej, skoro pani profesor dobrze wie, co się czuje podczas koncentracji? I zdania powinny być pełne informacji.

– Mogą być pełne informacji w sposób lakoniczny.

– Wtedy czyta się to bardziej jak rozkaz wojskowy.

– A jak ty byś napisała?

– Dzisiejszego dnia, na lekcji Transmutacji, rzucaliśmy zaklęcie, które pozwala ożywić przedmiot nieożywiony na krótką chwilę. Delikatny ruch różdżki, płynne koło i szybkie uniesienie czubka, przy jednoczesnym ruchu nadgarstka, wykonuje się bez problemu i po pewnym czasie nie trzeba tego pilnować. Dodatkowo…

– Stop. Przez ciebie i twoje poetyckie podejście do płynnego koła i szybkiego uniesienia czubka zaczyna mnie boleć głowa. Czy eseje na Eliksiry pisałaś tak samo?

– Oczywiście. Zawsze staram się, by moje wypracowania były jak najbardziej rzeczowe.

– Rzeczowe, Granger, nie znaczy przeładowane niczym niepotrzebnymi informacjami i teoriami. Pozwól, że ja będę myśleć za nas dwoje, a ty bądź grzeczną dziewczynką i pisz, dobrze?

Aż się zapowietrzyła. Severus omal nie parsknął śmiechem. Tak łatwo było ją zdenerwować! Wiedział już co jest jej słabym punktem i zamierzał to wykorzystać w przyszłości. Jeśli, oczywiście, nie wróci do swojej postaci. Jeśli wróci – nie będzie miał powodu, żeby z nią przebywać. Tym lepiej.

vOvHvOvBvO

Nie podobało mu się, że musi spać w dormitorium razem z resztą Ślizgonów z siódmego roku. Dumbledore, świecąc oczami, zapewniał, że to najlepsze wyjście, biorąc pod uwagę jego sytuację. Cóż, według _jego_ opinii, _jego_ sytuacja na pewno nie wymagała nocowania w dormitorium. Pokój Wspólny na jego widok zamarł, ale po chwili większość tak chciała mu umilić życie, że poważnie zastanowił się nad znalezieniem sobie przytulnego krzaczka na dworze. Potem jednak przypomniał sobie, że jest luty. A luty w Szkocji nigdy nie był zabawą i najczęściej kończył się odmrożeniami, a śmiertelność wzrastała o czterdzieści procent.

Używając łokci, kopniaków, wrednych spojrzeń i brutalnych komentarzy przepchał się pomiędzy kilkoma dziewczynami zapraszającymi go na „spacer" („Musiałybyście mieć znacznie lepsze figury i bardzie wyjściowe twarze"), dwoma chłopakami zapraszającymi go do gry w szachy („Szczerze wątpię, by wasz poziom był choćby bliski mojemu, a wygranie partii w trzech ruchach nie jest niczym zabawnym"), kilkoma pierwszakami próbującymi namówić go na korki z Eliksirów („Podejdźcie choć trochę bliżej, a następnym razem szósta klasa będzie robiła Eliksir Nadpobudliwości z użyciem waszej krwi") i Parkinson, która ocierała się o niego w sposób, który przywodził mu na myśl kotkę w czasie rui. Ale kotki były znacznie ładniejsze. Przynajmniej dla kocurów. No, nie licząc nieśmiertelnej pani Norris.

– Może zaprosisz mnie do siebie? – wymruczała, a on naprawdę musiał się powstrzymać przed przeklęciem jej. Pamiętał jednak co się stało, gdy ktoś źle potraktował Bellę, która była Samicą Alfa. Biedny chłopak pewnie do dzisiaj jest w Mungu. On jednak znalazł sposób na Pansy. Jej ojciec był czystej krwi, ale niskiego rodu. Snape stał o wiele wyżej. A jeśli była pewna zasada w kręgach czarodziejów czystej krwi, to brzmiała: „Nigdy nie zadzieraj z kimś stojącym wyżej od ciebie".

– Nie sądzisz, że na zbyt wiele sobie pozwalasz? – syknął, odsuwając ją od siebie. Zamrugała i spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

– Każdy inny Ślizgon byłby zadowolony, gdybym go o to poprosiła.

– To znajdź sobie każdego innego Ślizgona. Jesteś nikim, Parkinson. Twój ojciec też był nikim. Wasz ród stoi tak nisko, że niewiele różni się od tych pół-krwi. Ja, tak dla odmiany, jestem na samej górze. I dobrze o tym wiesz. A czego mamusia cię uczyła?

Zacisnęła usta, zbladła i wycedziła:

– Wyżej stojący zawsze robią pierwszy krok.

– Jeśli _zechcę_ twojego towarzystwa, to się odezwę. Do tego czasu bądź grzeczna i się odsuń. I tak byłem dla ciebie wystarczająco miły.

Normalnie zastanowiłby się poważnie, czy dobrze zrobił odrzucając ją. Poza faktem oczywistym, jakim była jej propozycja. Wydawało mu się, że ledwie rok temu przeszedł inicjację seksualną i to z płatną dziwką. Och, dziewczyna była śliczna i uzdolniona – nie przeczył – ale płacenie za seks, co zdarzało mu się średnio raz na miesiąc, zawsze pozostawiało w nim niesmak. Dlatego te wszystkie Ślizgonki, z Parkinson na czele, stanowiły silną pokusę. Jednak żadna z nich nie była w jego typie – to po pierwsze. A po drugie… To było znacznie gorsze, niż płatny seks. One nie chciały pieniędzy. One chciały w przyszłości, gdy wróci do swojej postaci, szantażować go tym i prosić o przysługi. A Severus nienawidził być dłużny. Teraz jednak bardziej martwił się swoim życiem. Jaką pozycję zajmowała Pansy w kręgu… jak im tam było?… A, Śmierciożerców? Nie wiedział. I obawiał się, że zrobił błąd.

Gdy ktoś go klepnął w ramię, wyciągnął różdżkę i omal nie zmiótł Malfoya z powierzchni ziemi. Ten jedynie zmrużył oczy w sposób, który dobrze znał. Narcyza tak samo subtelnie okazywała rozbawienie, gdy nie chciała, by ktoś widział.

– Czego? – warknął, ale blondyn jedynie zwęził oczy jeszcze bardziej. Jeszcze chwila i ryknie śmiechem.

– Wspaniale poradziłeś sobie z Pansy. Gdybym wiedział, że to tak łatwo…

– Też się ciebie czepia?

– Czepiała. Dopóki nie zabiłem ojca.

– Będę miał kłopoty?

– Raczej nie. Jej ojciec nie jest tak znowu wysoko, a ona sama jedynie służy do rekrutacji nowych członków. Często poprzez łóżko. Poza tym – weszli do dormitorium, które było puste, ale Malfoy i tak rzucił zaklęcie przeciwko podsłuchiwaniu. – Voldemortowi zależy na tobie. Udawałeś jego prawą rękę i to udawałeś wspaniale. Problem w tym, że miałeś za sobą _lata_ nauki. Owszem, teraz też ciężko zrozumieć o czym myślisz, ale nie panujesz nad swoją twarzą, głosem i ciałem tak jak to robisz, gdy jesteś starszy. To mu wystarczy. Wyłapie fałsz. Co więc zamierzasz zrobić?

Severus puścił w ruch wszystkie swoje komórki mózgowe i po chwili miał odpowiedź.

– Będę odraczał spotkanie z nim. Każę przekazać Parkinson, że Dumbledore ma na mnie oko i ktoś zawsze mnie śledzi. Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na wykrycie, jeśli wciąż chce mnie mieć. I, oczywiście, że jestem jego wiernym poddanym. Pewnie będzie potrzebował dowodu. Muszę tylko pomyśleć jakiego…

Malfoy patrzył na niego z wyraźnym uznaniem, a po chwili w jego oczach pojawił się błysk, który Severus często widywał u Lucjusza. Chłopak miał pomysł – dobry pomysł, ale on na pewno nie spodoba się Snape'owi. Miał już w tym niemałe doświadczenie.

– A co powiesz na połączenie przyjemnego z pożytecznym?

– Zabicie Pottera i Weasleya?

Blondyn roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Inwigilacja Świętej Trójcy. Możesz też mnie w to włączyć.

Usiadł na wolnym łóżku, przekrzywił głowę i wypowiedział słowa, które w ogóle nie powinny mieć miejsca w jego słowniku.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Dumbledore rozmawiał ze mną kilka razy, czy nie chciałbym ci pomóc w szpiegowaniu Śmierciożerców. Dotychczas odmawiałem, ale ostatnio rozmawiałem z Ginny. Jest zaniepokojona tym, że nie mają nikogo w obozie wroga. Nie wiedzą, gdzie zaatakują, kto będzie celem. I w każdej chwili to może być ktoś z jej rodziny. – Spojrzał na niego, tym razem poważny. Tę twarz Severus widywał jedynie u Narcyzy. Lucjusz zawsze żartował, ale ona… Czasami Andromeda i Bella naśmiewały się z niej, że powinna być Puchonką. Zawsze najpierw myślała o nich i o Lucjuszu, a dopiero potem o sobie. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że manipulantką była pierwszej wody. Widocznie jej syn odziedziczył obie cechy po niej. W tej chwili myślał jedynie o swojej dziewczynie. – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie lubię jej rodziny. Bliźniacy doprowadzają mnie do szału, Charlie i Bill traktują protekcjonalnie i jak wroga, Percy to dupek, a o Ronie nie muszę chyba nawet mówić. Ale jej rodzice są spoko, choć patrzą na mnie podejrzliwie. I wiem, że załamie się, jeśli choć jedno z nich zginie. A ja będę siedział obok i pluł sobie w brodę, że nic nie zrobiłem. Póki ty byłeś, to było ok. Wiedzieliśmy kiedy i gdzie uderzą. Teraz… – Westchnął i usiadł naprzeciwko niego, po czym spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Wiem, że pewnie zwisa ci Ginny i Święta Trójca. Zawsze byłeś egoistycznym dupkiem – Severus nie mógł powstrzymać złośliwego uśmieszku. – Ale wiem też, że wiesz co jest dobre, a co jest złe. A zabijanie jest złe. Zabijanie ludzi, którzy nic nie zrobili jest złe. Weasleyowie są czystej krwi i to od pokoleń, a mimo to Voldemort chce ich zabić.

Severus sapnął z irytacją.

– Oszczędź mi tych melodramatyzmów i przejdź do meritum. O co ci chodzi?

– Powiesz Parkinson, a ona przekaże dalej, że masz pomysł. Że się dogadaliśmy i będziemy donosić o tym, co się dzieje w Świętej Trójcy.

– Jaaasne, bo nas zaproszą na herbatkę i podadzą ciasteczka, po czym wyłożą wszystkie swoje plany na najbliższe dwadzieścia lat.

– Nie. I tu wkracza połączenie przyjemnego z pożytecznym.

– Przejdź. Do. Meritum.

– Ale czemu ty się denerwujesz? Dobra, dobra, już. Będziemy wypytywać dziewczyny. Ja Ginny, ty Granger.

– Na pewno mi powie, co się między nimi dzieje. Już to widzę.

Uśmieszek Malfoya tym razem był czysto lucjuszowaty.

– O, nie. Widzisz… Ja mam łatwy dostęp do Ginny. I ty załatwisz sobie równie łatwy dostęp do Granger.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Draco omal nie ryknął śmiechem na widok szoku wypisanego na twarzy Snape'a. Kurde, ta jego młodsza wersja była znacznie fajniejsza. Stary Snape po prostu by się skrzywił, maskując tym swoje zdziwienie, po czym prychnąłby i wyrzucił go za drzwi szybciej, niż Draco mógłby powiedzieć „Żartowałem!". Ten młodszy, należy mu to przyznać, szybko się opanował i na jego twarzy pojawił się cień dobrze znanego grymasu.

– Moje zdanie o twoim ilorazie inteligencji właśnie znacząco spadło. Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie było ono zbyt wielkie na samym początku, to nie wróży to najlepiej.

Tak. To już był Severus Snape w całej swojej glorii.

– Nie. Pomyśl na poważnie. Możemy pomóc, być użyteczni i przy okazji mieć coś z tego dla siebie.

– A co niby _ja_ mam z tego dla siebie?

– Granger. – Wzruszył ramionami i widząc, że wcale go nie przekonał, zaczął mówić dalej. – Ona potrafi być prawdziwym wrzodem na dupie, ale jest diablo inteligentna i, jak sam zauważyłeś, nieźle zbudowana. W dodatku całkiem nieźle się wczułeś w to całe całowanie. Co ci szkodzi trochę się zabawić?

– Co mi szkodzi? Ciekawe od czego zacząć… Od tego, że w zasadzie jestem nauczycielem i jeśli wrócę do swojej postaci, będzie to _co najmniej_ krępujące? Czy też może od tego, że, w razie gdybyś nie zauważył, dziewczyny raczej nie lecą na mnie, bo jestem taki przystojny i miły? I, jeśli tego jeszcze nie odkryłeś, nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, jak się zdobywa łatwy dostęp do _jakiejkolwiek_ dziewczyny! Do tego jestem od niej starszy o prawie dwadzieścia lat! Malfoy, w tym twoim genialnym planie jest więcej dziur, niż w koronkowych gaciach!

Draco zaśmiał się na to porównanie i wolał się nie zastanawiać gdzie Snape takie gacie widywał.

– Przesadzasz. Bądź po prostu sobą.

– Gdyby to tak działało, to… Zaraz. A skąd wiesz, że ja kogoś nie mam?

– Proste. W zeszłym tygodniu rozmawialiśmy w twoim gabinecie o moich obowiązkach i w przerwach mamrotałeś coś pod nosem, więc spytałem o co chodzi. Okazuje się, że dostałeś pierwszy od wielu lat list od swojej kochanej mamusi, w którym żąda, cytuję: ustabilizowania się i spłodzenia dziedzica, jak przystoi każdemu czarodziejowi, który jest tak stary, jak ty, koniec cytatu. Ty, ze swoim uroczym usposobieniem, głośno się zastanawiałeś, jak masz spłodzić dziedzica, jak nie masz z kim go płodzić, a nie uznajesz surogatek. Więc nikogo nie będziesz zdradzał.

– To nie zmienia faktu, że nie zamierzam próbować z Granger. Dziewczyna jest skrajnie irytująca.

– Ty też, ale jakoś cię znoszę, prawda?

– Wybij to sobie z głowy, Malfoy. – Spochmurniał na chwilę i, dość niepewnie, co było nowością dla Dracona, gdy przychodziło do Severusa Snape'a, kontynuował. – Ewentualnie mogę dać do zrozumienia, że zastanawiam się nad tym i czekam na…eee… _pozwolenie_ Voldemorta, bym mógł zająć się szlamą. Ty już się zdecydowałeś i powiedziałeś mi o tym, a mnie to podsunęło myśl o Granger. Tak czy owak będę z nią spędzał mnóstwo czasu, bo tego wymaga McGonagall. No i przynajmniej nie będę musiał udawać nienawiści do tych dwóch bałwanów. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nie będę nic próbował z Granger. To zbyt niebezpieczne dla nas obojga. No i za cholerę nie będę wpakowywał się w takie bagno. Jeszcze mi Dumbledore'a, McGonagall i Rady Rodziców na głowie brakuje.

Draco ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się od uchylenia ust. Ten facet był cholernie bystry, nawet jako nastolatek. Jemu samemu wymyślenie całego planu zajęło większą część dzisiejszego dnia, a Snape, tak o, po prostu, wymyślił wszystko w kilka sekund. I faktycznie – musiałby najpierw dostać pozwolenie Voldemorta, o czym młody Malfoy nie pomyślał.

– No, to świetnie. Za trzy dni jest spotkanie, na które zabierze cię Pansy. W pewnym momencie spytają się ciebie, czy masz jakiś pomysł. To standardowa procedura, gdy przychodzi do młodych. Wyłuszcz im plan, a jutro olewaj Granger. Niech się zastanawia, o co ci chodzi. Niech będzie niepewna.

– Po co mi to mówisz?

Rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu i wiedział, że wygląda teraz, jak druzgotek widzący swoją ofiarę. Snape najwyraźniej zrozumiał, że ten uśmiech nie oznacza nic dobrego.

– Och, po prostu pomagam ci. Przygotowuję grunt pod przyszłe zdobywanie Żelaznej Dziewicy.

vOvHvBvO

– O co ci właściwie chodzi?

Ginny zamknęła drzwi do pokoju Hermiony i obserwowała swoją przyjaciółkę, która dosłownie rzucała wszystkim naokoło.

– Czy ty wiesz co on zrobił? Wypracowanie, nad którym pracowałam w myślach, skrócił _o połowę_! _O połowę _najważniejszych informacji! I jeszcze ten ton! _Ja wiem lepiej, ty się ze mną nie sprzeczaj._ – Rzucała sarkastycznie, niskim głosem. – _Czy ty w ogóle masz coś pod tą szopą? Może jeszcze opiszesz kolor swojej bielizny, skoro chcesz pisać o wszystkim?_ No żesz!

Nie mogła się powstrzymać i parsknęła, czym naraziła się na ponure spojrzenie swojej przyjaciółki.

– No co? Mnie to bawi. Serio powiedział „bielizna"?

Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem i warknęła:

– Nie. Powiedział o kolorze mojego stanika i dodał obrzydliwy komentarz na temat wielkości moich piersi i, najwyraźniej, odwrotnie proporcjonalnej wielkości mózgu.

Ginny ryknęła śmiechem i padła na fotel, w którym zwijała się i co podniosła głowę, i co spojrzała na – dość wydatny, bo skrzywiona do granic możliwości Hermiona zdjęła obszerną szatę – biust przyjaciółki, ponownie wpadała w niekontrolowany chichot. Kiedy się uspokoiła (wyłącznie z powodu braku tchu) starsza dziewczyna odezwała się głosem tak chłodnym, że Ginny dosłownie widziała sople lodu wiszące z jej słów.

– Czy już zdążyłaś się zabawić moim kosztem?

– Słuchaj, _musisz_ przyznać – gdybyś usłyszała, że ktoś tak powiedział o, dajmy na to, Lavender, to też byś się śmiała.

– Nie. Uznałabym to za szowinistyczny tekst, który miał na celu obrazić kobiety w ogóle, bo znajduje zależność pomiędzy rozmiarem biustu i mózgu. Czyli biuściaste dziewczyny nie mogą być mądre?

No tak. Zapomniała z kim rozmawia. Demelza na taki tekst puściłaby oko chłopakowi i odpowiedziała mu, że ilość kiepskich dowcipów jest wprost proporcjonalna do długości przyrodzenia, po czym opowiadając to koleżankom sama by się śmiała. Hermiona jednak robiła się wyjątkowo drażliwa, gdy przychodziło i do wyglądu, i do rozumu. A jeśli dodać do tego, że to był Snape, który to powiedział – katastrofa gotowa.

– Dlaczego mu nie odparowałaś?

– Nie mogę. To nauczyciel, jakby nie patrzeć. Pyskowanie nie wypada.

Kolejne słowa, których miała dosyć. „To nie wypada". Gryzła się w język, żeby nie wspomnieć o Trelawney, Umbridge, McGonagall (tak, to Hermiona zwaliła na jej głowę fontannę wody, gdy Harry i Ron musieli skryć się podczas powrotu z kuchni w środku nocy), samym Snape'ie (podpalenie szaty, Wrzeszcząca Chata i kilka pomniejszych incydentów) i kilku innych… Jakby się tak zastanowić, to jedynie Flitwick uniknął różdżki Hermiony. Łamała zasady – niechętnie, ale zawsze w spektakularny sposób. Jeśli Snape będzie jej grał na nerwach, to w końcu wybuchnie. Głośno i potężnie. Ginny już się na to cieszyła i miała wielką nadzieję, że będzie w pobliżu, by to zobaczyć.

– Tam się przejmujesz. – Machnęła lekceważąco ręką. – Miesiąc, może dwa i będziemy znów mieli starego, wrednego Mistrza Eliksirów, którego znamy i kochamy. Nie, wróć. Którego znamy, bez „kochamy".

– Przejmuję się, bo przez dwie godziny, pięć dni w tygodniu będę musiała z nim siedzieć w jednej ławce i dodatkowo odrabiać z nim lekcje! Co profesor McGonagall sobie myśli?

– Poczekaj, aż będziecie mieli pojutrze Obronę… Tonks spadnie z krzesła, jak go zobaczy. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się paskudnie i Ginny odwzajemniła się tym samym. – Poza tym, ja się McGonagall nie dziwię. Ty jesteś łebska, on też. Wiesz dobrze, że gdybyś była sparowana z Neville'em, to nic by z tej waszej nauki nie wyszło. Pokonałabyś go w przeciągu kilku sekund.

Druga dziewczyna przygryzła wargę i pokręciła głową.

– To był jedynie jeden dzień, Ginny, a ja już jestem na skraju zamordowania go. Co będzie dalej? Swoją drogą, trzeba utemperować Harry'ego i Rona. Nie mogą go atakować.

Ginny zmrużyła oczy.

– Co zrobili?

– Klątwa _Basiatio additum._

– Nie. – Jej głos był przepełniony zdumieniem, pomieszanym z rozbawieniem. – Nie zrobili tego.

– Owszem.

– Jak szybko ich zabił za to, że Pomfrey musiała go pocałować? Fred dostał tym raz i mówi… – Przerwała, gdy zauważyła podejrzanie silny rumieniec na twarzy przyjaciółki i jej nagłe zainteresowanie tym, czy książki na regale stoją w równym rządku. – Czekaj, czekaj. Bo on dotarł do pani Pomfrey, nie?

– No… Tak nie do końca.

Aż otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. Jeśli Hermiona zrobiła to co ona myśli, że zrobiła…

– Nie mów, że ty mu pomogłaś.

Wzruszenie ramion i fałszywa nonszalancja.

– Tak jakby. Zapewniam cię, że akurat tej klątwy ponownie na niego nie rzucą.

– Niby jakim cudem jesteś tego pewna?

– Kazałam im patrzeć. – Uśmiechnęła się paskudnie i Ginny wiedziała, że w takim stanie dziewczyna była zagrożeniem dla wszystkiego i wszystkich. – Wierz mi. Nie zaryzykują takiego przedstawienia po raz drugi.

– Jesteś genialna.

– Wiem. Czy nie powinnaś już iść? Masz godzinę do ciszy nocnej, a Draco pewnie już koczuje pod portretem.

Ginny zebrała swoje rzeczy i już była przy drzwiach, gdy przyszło jej do głowy pewno pytanie.

– Ej, dobrze całuje?

– Nieźle.

– Nieźle?

– Nieźle.

Draco faktycznie stał koło portretu i posyłał przechodzącym Gryfonom ponure spojrzenia. Spojrzenie owo nie ominęło również jej, ale odezwał się dopiero, gdy znaleźli się w pustym korytarzu, usadzeni we wnęce okiennej i rzucili zaklęcia przeciwko podsłuchiwaniu.

– Spóźniłaś się.

– Wybacz. Hermiona miała naprawdę ciekawy dzień.

– Nie wątpię.

– Twierdzi, że Snape całuje „nieźle".

– Nieźle? A wspomniała o tym, że gdybym nie chrząknął, to pewnie dział Historii Magii byłby miejscem, którego unikaliby do końca życia, bo wspomnienia byłyby zbyt ciekawe? Albo o tym, że kompletnie zapomniała o moim, Pottera i Weasleya istnieniu? Albo o tym, że kolana jej nie wytrzymywały z wrażenia?

– Jakoś jej to umknęło. – Zauważyła, że uśmiecha się paskudnie. Nie lubiła, gdy tak robił. W takich chwilach przypominały jej się te dwa dni w Dworze Malfoyów i odwiedziny jego ojca w lochu, w którym były przetrzymywane. – Gadaj.

– Proszę?

– Wymyśliłeś coś paskudnego.

– Wiesz, że nikt nie poinformował Snape'a o Rookwoodzie, więc… troszkę się zabawiłem jego kosztem.

– Jak to nie poinformował?

Augustus Rookwood był ich drugim szpiegiem w kręgu Śmierciożerców. Tuż po ucieczce z Azkabanu przyszedł do Dumbledore'a i powiedział mu, że chce zrobić coś dobrego. Za pierwszej wojny faktycznie przenosił informacje, ale nikt nie zmuszał go do mordowania, torturowania i gwałcenia. Teraz się to zmieniło i nie chciał tego. Gdyby udało mu się wkręcić do Zakonu, to może Voldemort oszczędziłby mu rozkazów, za to dopuszczał do informacji. Rookwood był bystry. Cholernie bystry i był świetnym strategiem, więc jego pan i tak by go mógł wykorzystać do czegoś pożytecznego. Dyrektor zgodził się, ale zmusił mężczyznę do Przysięgi Wieczystej. Jednak Zakon mu nie ufał. Nawet Ginny nie mogła się zmusić do rozmowy z tłustowłosym, dziko wyglądającym wariatem, za jakiego lubił uchodzić. Twierdził, że musi utrzymywać image, bo jak wyjdzie z roli choć na chwilę, to później w nią nie wejdzie. Jedynymi osobami, które z nim rozmawiały był Snape i Luna, która stwierdziła, że „jest miły". No, ale Luna lubiła wszystkich.

– Uważają, że Snape jest niepewny. Nie chcą zbyt wiele mu mówić, bo Przysięga, którą przyjął, jak miał dwadzieścia lat, go nie obowiązuje. Więc… wmówiłem mu, że nikogo nie mamy, więc trzeba jakoś być użytecznymi. Inwigilujemy Świętą Trójcę.

– Niby jak?

– Ja inwigiluję ciebie, a Snape będzie _inwigilował_ Granger.

Mówiąc to wymownie przesunął dłonią po jej ramieniu. Przeszły ją dreszcze, ale bardziej ze względu na jego słowa, niż dotyk.

– Czyś ty się upił? Przecież to jest Snape! Snape i _Hermiona_? W jakim ty świecie żyjesz?

Przybrał poważną minę i wiedziała, że to, co teraz powie, naprawdę myśli. Bez żadnych podtekstów i dodatkowych znaczeń.

– Nie widziałaś ich razem. Podczas tego pocałunku zapomnieli o całym świecie. Jak odrabiali lekcje wspólnie – to samo. Nikt i nic ich nie obchodziło, tylko żarli się między sobą, nie zwracając uwagi na to, kto może ich słyszeć, więc usłyszałem praktycznie wszystko. I żadne z nich nie wydawało się być znudzone drugim, co często u nich widuję. Snape'a irytują wszyscy, którzy są choć trochę głupsi od niego. Granger ziewa z nudów, gdy siedzi z Głupim i Głupszym. Dzisiaj oboje byli wręcz… podnieceni. I nie mam na myśli seksualnego podniecenia. Znaleźli przeciwnika na poziomie i znajdowali w tym wykłócaniu się perwersyjną przyjemność. Snape jest dla mnie bardziej jak ojciec niż chrzestny. Lucjusz nigdy się mną nie zajmował. Wszystko, co wiem i wszystko, czym jestem to jego zasługa. Chcę mu się odwdzięczyć.

– I sądzisz, że Hermiona będzie dla niego wspaniałą nagrodą?

Była zła. Wiedziała, że tak brzmi.

– Nie. Sądzę, że to będzie dobre dla nich obojga. Tak szczerze. Ilu znasz facetów, którzy wytrzymaliby z jej temperamentem, umysłem i rządzeniem się?

Poważnie się zastanowiła. Wiktor odpadał – był miły i inteligentny, ale nie tak jak Hermiona. Ron i Harry odpadali w przedbiegach, podobnie jak cały ich rocznik. Z Draconem włącznie – nie zniósłby jej charakterku i zamiast ją ignorować, próbowałby udusić. Ją tolerował, ale to dlatego, że Ginny, po ojcu, nauczyła się iść na kompromisy. Bill? Nie licząc tego, że miał Fleur, to był zbyt… żądny przygód, a Hermiona wolała ciszę i spokój. Charlie nie lubił czytać. Bliźniacy odpadają. W sumie większość Zakonu też… I w efekcie została jej jedna osoba.

– Jednego – mruknęła ponuro. – Dobra. Pasują do siebie, ale to nie znaczy, że wszystko będzie w porządku. On jest o wiele starszy.

– Spójrz na Tonks i Lupina.

– Zabije ją, nim wysłucha.

– Nie znasz go tak jak ja. Prywatnie jest z niego spokojny gość. Znaczy się… Wciąż ma temperament Rogogona Węgierskiego, którego ktoś dziabnął w oko, ale nie posuwa się do przemocy. Woli dyskusję i rozwiązywanie problemów pokojowo. Wkurza się dopiero wtedy, gdy ktoś przestaje używać logicznych argumentów i wyskakuje z „bo tak!".

– Wiesz, że jeśli to wyjdzie – a wyjdzie na pewno – to będę musiała poszukać sobie nowego faceta, bo będziesz wąchał kwiatki od spodu?

Zwęził niebezpiecznie oczy i pochylił się tak, że jego twarz była blisko jej. Nerwowe drganie mięśni brzucha powodowało, że zrobiło jej się dość gorąco i słabo.

– Żadnych facetów. Nigdy.

I pocałował ją tak, że kompletnie zapomniała o tym, że miała powiedzieć, że na jego miejscu wyprowadziłaby się do innego kraju. Każde z nich, osobno, było niebezpieczne, ale jeśli i Hermiona, i Snape złączą siły, by pozbyć się Dracona za to, co im zrobił – nie miał najmniejszych szans.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Czwartek minął Severusowi szybko – pomiędzy żartobliwymi docinkami z Draconem, unikaniem Pansy i innych żądnych przygody z nauczycielem Ślizgonek, ignorowaniem Granger, która i jego ignorowała, kolejnej walce na koncentrację podczas Transmutacji (tym razem ona wygrała, ale to była jego własna wina – zagapił się na jej dekolt), chichotaniem Dumbleodre'a, kolejnymi wagarami podczas Eliksirów i zmuszenia do płaczu dwunastkę bachorów – nie miał praktycznie czasu dla siebie. Piątek zapowiadał się lepiej. Tylko dwie lekcje – Transmutacja i Obrona przed Czarną Magią. Drugi ulubiony przedmiot Severusa. Głównie ze względu na wyżej wymienioną czarną magię. Fascynowała go i pociągała, ale – niestety – w całej swojej karierze uczniowskiej miał do czynienia jedynie z jednym nauczycielem, który znał się na rzeczy. Hal Friedrich pojawił się na jego szóstym roku i prowadził niesamowite zajęcia – pełne informacji, uroków, przeciwuroków i pojedynków. A przy tym był naprawdę wspaniałym słuchaczem. Był jedyną osobą, z którą Severus rozmawiał poza lekcjami i okazało się, że to bardzo ciepły mężczyzna, który nigdy nie ocenia, a zawsze znajdzie dobrą radę. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, czy jeszcze żyje i jak się ma. Pewnie mieszka w jakimś luksusowym domku na plaży, otoczony kobietami. Dziewczęta zawsze patrzyły za nim maślanymi oczami, a wielu chłopaków zazdrościło mu sylwetki i twarzy. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie Pottera, który przez tydzień chodził jak struty, bo przyłapał Evans na flirtowaniu z profesorem Friedrichem. Chodziły plotki, że przespał się z kilkoma dziewczynami, ale Severus w to nie wierzył. Hal (kazał mówić do siebie po imieniu) miał zasady i nigdy ich nie łamał. „Łapy z daleka od uczennic" było jedną z nich.

Pamiętał swoją pierwszą lekcję… Gdy pierwszy raz wszedł do sali, Snape skrzywił się niemiłosiernie. Był pewien, że to kolejny przystojniaczek, który nie potrafi zrobić nic, poza rzuceniem tarczy (a i ona nie zawsze była idealna, co potwierdził Douglas Crane, który uczył na jego czwartym roku), a gdy puścił oko chichoczącej McHollow był tego pewien. Dlatego pierwsza wypowiedź Friedricha zrobiła na nim wielkie wrażenie.

– Nazywam się Hal Friedrich i będę waszym nowym nauczycielem Obrony przed Czarną Magią. To trudny i wyjątkowo niebezpieczny przedmiot, który przedmiotem nie jest. To sztuka. Unikanie niebezpiecznych zaklęć jest równie trudne, co balet i równie piękne. Przejście koło śmiercionośnego stwora tak, by was nie zauważył, wymaga wyjątkowej subtelności i ciszy. Wszystko, co będziecie robili na moich lekcjach będzie wymagało od was każdej zalety, jaką macie. Pokonacie każdą swoją wadę. Nie toleruję lenistwa. Sam dam z siebie wszystko i oczekuję tego samego od was. Nie liczę na to, że dostrzeżecie piękno złożoności zaklęć śmierci lub ekscytację, jaką się czuje stojąc oko w oko z rozsierdzoną mantykorą. Chcę od was jedynie ciężkiej pracy. W zamian będziecie mogli poczuć adrenalinę, zachwyt i bycie docenionym, bo dobrą pracę zawsze nagradzam odpowiednio.

Później przeszedł do opisywania sposobu, w jaki będzie prowadził zajęcia, ale Severus słuchał go tylko jednym uchem. Ta przemowa go zelektryzowała. Nie mógł się wręcz doczekać dalszych lekcji… Pod koniec Narcyza próbowała flirtować z nim, więc powiedział coś, co spowodowało, że Snape nie mógł powstrzymać złośliwego uśmiechu.

– Jeszcze jedno, moi drodzy. Zmorą mojego życia są uczennice. Im się wydaje, że jak przyjdą, zamrugają oczkami i machną dekoltem, to dostaną zaliczenie. Zasada jest jedna, moje panie. Zaliczacie albo przedmiot, albo mnie. Dziękuję. Klasa wolna.

Po tej pierwszej lekcji Severus zapragnął dwóch rzeczy – być jak najlepszym uczniem, gdy przychodziło do Obrony i wymyślić przemowę, którą położy na łopatki uczniów Eliksirów, gdy już zostanie nauczycielem. Chciał uczyć. Nie miał może talentu do tego, ale widząc, co wyrabia Slughorn… Te dzieciaki miały prawo uczyć się od najlepszych, a Severus – gdy przychodziło do Eliksirów – czuł się najlepszy.

Andromeda zawsze była dobra w Obronie, choćby dzięki temu, że jej znajomość czarnej magii była wyjątkowo rozwinięta. Ciekawe, czy i jej córka poszła w tym kierunku. Dowiedział się, że jest Aurorem i widział ją podczas posiłków. Jej różowe włosy raniły jego oczy i kilka razy skrzywił się, gdy zmieniała nosy i uszy tak, by przypominać coraz to dziwniejsze zwierzęta. Biedna Andromeda… Zapewne zejdzie na zawał przy takiej córce. Drzwi sali otworzyły się i weszła przez nie profesor Lupin.

– Hej, ludziska! – krzyknęła od progu, po czym potknęła się o swoją szatę i wyrżnęła twarzą w biurko. Severus zakrył sobie oczy dłonią. To było żałosne. Nic dziwnego, że ktoś taki poślubił Lupina – pewnie nikt inny jej nie chciał, a wilkołak zawsze opiekował się nieporadnymi dziewczątkami. Kobieta podniosła się i wyciągnęła spłaszczony nos, powodując kilka chichotów. Malfoy, który usiadł koło niego, szepnął:

– Ona może i jest nieporadna, ale gdy przychodzi do walki trzeba na nią naprawdę uważać. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że jej styl walki przypomina mugolską technikę pijanego.

– Malfoy, chłopie, ile ja mam ci mówić, że nie wolno gadać? – Po czym przeniosła swoje fiołkowe oczy na Severusa i jej włosy zrobiły się tak różowe, że to aż waliło po oczach. – Seviś! Stary, jak ty komicznie wyglądasz! Łapy zawsze miałeś długie, ale przynajmniej nie wyglądały, jakby ktoś przyczepił ci takie o dwa rozmiary za duże! A ten nochal! Cholera, nie wzięłam aparatu, a to byłoby… No i czego się denerwujesz?

Była wyraźnie zdezorientowana. Najwyraźniej zawsze ignorował jej przytyki. Zacisnął zęby i palce na różdżce, gdy poklepała go po plecach tak mocno, że prawie wypluł płuca.

– Stary, znaczy się – młody, czy ty w ogóle coś jadasz? Klepiąc cię w kręgosłup czułam mostek. Powinieneś nabrać nieco ciała, to może w tej wersji sobie przygruchasz jakąś panienkę i przestaniesz pluć jadem.

W tym momencie nie wątpił, że to córka Andromedy. Średnia siostra Black miała równie irytujący sposób mówienia, ciągle komentowała jego wygląd i próbowała znaleźć mu dziewczynę. Tonks, rzucając mu zmartwione spojrzenia, zaczęła prowadzić lekcję. Mile się zdziwił – była naprawdę dobra.

– Skoro znacie już teorię – powiedziała w pewnym momencie. – To zaczniemy praktykę. Pamiętajcie, nie wolno zbyt chaotycznie się ruszać. Dobieramy się w pary. Seviś, ty ze mną. Uwielbiam się z tobą pojedynkować.

Seviś… Zanotował sobie w myślach, żeby ją powiesić, gdy tylko wróci do swojego właściwego wieku. Bo nie wierzył, że toleruje coś takiego.

Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zebranych. Poczuł się głupio – pojedynkował się tylko kilka razy w życiu. Hal go uczył potajemnie, żeby mógł się bronić przed Potterem i spółką. A Tonks, jeśli dobrze zrozumiał, była Aurorem. No i była wojna – na pewno miała za sobą niejedną walkę. Friedrich kiedyś mu powiedział, że ma do tego talent, ale czy niezbyt rozwinięty talent może się mierzyć z pełnym szkoleniem do walki? Cóż, tak czy owak miał się o tym przekonać. Unieśli różdżki. Kobieta była szybka – nawet nie zauważył, kiedy posłała w jego kierunku pierwsze zaklęcie. W ostatniej chwili usunął się nieco w bok i zrewanżował się. Tonks przykucnęła i wykorzystał to, by posłać trzy różne zaklęcia – jedno w kierunku ziemi, drugie nieco wyżej i trzecie w prawo. Skubana, odskoczyła na lewo, a jego czwarty promień prawie ją musnął. Zwęziła oczy i przestała się głupio uśmiechać. Najwyraźniej zrozumiała, że nawet w tym ciele był dość niebezpieczny, co nieco podbudowało jego pewność siebie. Skoczył do przodu, bez problemu omijając jej zaklęcia, aż znalazł się w jej strefie prywatnej, po czym próbował ją podciąć. W zasadzie fizyczny atak nie był zabroniony w pojedynkach, ale niezbyt przyjaźnie na to patrzono. Dla Severusa liczyło się jedno – zwycięstwo, bez względu na koszt. Opinię i tak miał kiepską, ale jego duma nie zniosłaby porażki. Tonks prychnęła, jak rozwścieczona kotka i wyprowadziła cios pięścią, którą bez problemu złapał i próbował wykręcić jej rękę, ale szybko się wyślizgnęła, posyłając klątwę, która prawie go trafiła, gdyby w ostatniej chwili nie rzucił się płasko na ziemię. Jednym rzutem ciała skoczył na nogi i korzystając z jej szoku zaczął przyciskać ją zaklęciami do ściany. Musiała się bronić – nie miała miejsca na atak, a on nie dawał jej chwili wytchnienia. Gdyby jej obrona złamała się choćby na sekundę – byłoby po niej. Wbrew sobie był nieco rozczarowany – Friedrich nigdy nie dał się przyprzeć do muru. Tonks nagle zmieniła postać i skurczyła się tak, że chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że jego zaklęcia uderzają w pustkę. Była teraz wielkości gnoma i wyrwała do przodu, po czym ugryzła go w udo. Syknął i strząsnął ją jednym machnięciem nogi. Chwała porannym ćwiczeniom – dzięki nim mięśnie nóg miał ze stali i był pewien, że jej zęby na tym ucierpiały. Wróciła do poprzedniego wzrostu i zaatakowała go ze zdwojoną siłą, choć jej styl nieco się zmienił. Ruszała się na boki i zrozumiał Malfoya – wyglądała, jakby była pijana. To jednak była zmyłka. Uważnie obserwował jej stopy i po chwili zauważył pewną prawidłowość – dwa i pół kroku w prawo, lekki obrót, krok w lewo, coś w rodzaju piruetu, stawianie na palcach… Gdy miała zrobić lekki obrót zamroził podłoże i wyłożyła się na lodzie, a jej głowa uderzyła w ziemię. Zrobiło mu się zimno, gdy zauważył krew – uderzyła skronią w schodek katedry. Cisza, która zapadła, była niemalże ogłuszająca. Pierwsza zareagowała Granger. Podbiegła do profesorki, sprawdziła jej puls i odetchnęła.

– Żyje. Trzeba ją jednak zanieść do pani Pomfrey.

Potter, wręcz parując wściekłością, zwrócił się do Severusa.

– Ty to zrób!

W odpowiedzi dostał jedynie uniesioną pogardliwie brew, więc – oczywiście – Weasley musiał się dołączyć.

– Właśnie! To twoja wina!

– Moja wina, że w pełni wykwalifikowana Aurorka wywróciła się na tafli lodu? Szczerze wątpię.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy zauważył ich wściekłość. Jakby nie patrzeć, to nie była jego wina i wmówił sobie, że zrobiło mu się słabo tylko ze względu na myśl o Azkabanie w razie, gdyby umarła. Choć mina Lupina byłaby pewnie bezcenna. No, choćby dlatego byłoby miło zapoznać się bliżej z trupem córki Andro… O, cholera. Nie. Mina Lupina nie jest warta denerwowania Andromedy. Zdecydowanie. Westchnął teatralnie, żeby wyraźnie dać do zrozumienia, że to dla niego nieziemski wysiłek i wyczarował nosze, na które położył kobietę. Z jakiegoś powodu Potter i Granger parsknęli i mruknęli coś, co brzmiało jak „ratowanie Syriusza". Zignorował ich i spokojnie zaczął iść w kierunku Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nagle przystanął, namyślił się i uśmiechnął paskudnie. Przechodzący obok jakiś szóstoklasista spojrzał na jego – zapewne – sadystyczny wyraz twarzy, zbladł i uciekł tak szybko, jak mógł. Severus z kolei ruszył w kierunku lochów, przez całą drogę szczerząc się paskudnie. Działało to lepiej, niż gdyby szedł z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką – uczniowie rozchodzili się na boki, by zrobić jak najwięcej miejsca dla niego i noszy z nieprzytomną i wciąż lekko krwawiącą profesorką, która sprawiała upiorne wrażenie. Nie dość, że nosze były przemoczone krwią, to jeszcze była blada, jej włosy przybrały kolor czerni równie głębokiej, co jego i z boku jej głowy wciąż płynęła krew. Upewnił się, że ta krótka wyprawa do jej ukochanego mężusia jej nie zabije, więc nie przejmował się tymi kilkoma kroplami. Zapukał do drzwi sali od Eliksirów i wsadził przez nie głowę. Był już w pełni poważny, a jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby przynosił wiadomość o końcu świata. Lupin spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i przerwał w połowie lektury.

– Tak, panie Snape?

Gdyby nie to, że miał przed sobą przedstawienie roku, to niewątpliwie rzuciłby na niego jakąś klątwę.

– Jest ważna sprawa, _profesorze Lupin_. – Postarał się włożyć tyle pogardy w tytuł i nazwisko ile tylko się dało. Jakiś Ślizgon drgnął i spojrzał na niego z podziwem. Musiało mu się udać.

– W tej chwili uczę.

– Chodzi o _pańską_ żonę. Był wypadek podczas lekcji.

Och, pięknie, pięknie, pięknie! Severus ledwo się powstrzymał od radosnego podrygiwania. Wilkołak zbladł jak płótno, jąkając się rzucił kilka słów o kontynuowaniu i ruszył na trzęsących się nogach w kierunku drzwi. Otworzył je i krzyknął zduszonym głosem:

– Dora! O, Merlinie!

Rzucił się na kolana i dotykał ją po twarzy, a młodszy z mężczyzn stał obok i pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. Och, to było coś! Rzucić Lupina na kolana i doprowadzić go do łez! Dobrze tak kretynowi. Ten jednak spojrzał na winnego całej sprawie (o czym wiedzieć nie mógł, ale serio – leży twoja kobieta na noszach, a obok stoi gość, który nienawidzi cię z całych sił i uśmiecha się jakby właśnie dostał wymarzony prezent od Mikołaja. I ciekawe kto tu jest winny?) i ryknął:

– COŚ TY ZROBIŁ?

– Próbowałem zabić w chwili, gdy się dowiedziałem, że jest twoją żoną i zaczęła mnie nazywać „Seviś" – odparł ze śmiertelną powagą. W sumie to była całkiem niezła podstawa do morderstwa, przynajmniej według jego standardów. Najwyraźniej jedna czwarta grupy Idiotycznie Durnych i Oficjalnie Totalnie Amoralnych (w skrócie IDiOTA, wymyślone po pewnym dniu, w którym cała czwórka wpakowała się w wyjątkowo prostacką pułapkę, której przynętą była możliwość zrobienia Severusowi sporej krzywdy) miała o nim takie samo zdanie. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w niego.

– Severusie, jak mogłeś?

Wzruszenie ramion.

– Całkiem prosto. Wystarczyło zmienić podłoże w lód i wyłożyła się jak długa. Swoją drogą – jakim cudem została Aurorem z tak beznadziejnym poczuciem równowagi?

Czerwony promień wyskoczył z różdżki wilkołaka, a Snape musiał się uśmiechnąć. Jego sposób walki nie zmienił się przez te dwadzieścia lat, poza tym, że ruszał się nieco wolniej i lekko utykał na lewą nogę. Miał wielką, _wielką_ nadzieję, że sam on nie tylko poprawił swój styl, ale nie miał takich problemów.

– I czemu się tak denerwujesz, pchlarzu? Ona żyje. I, na twoim miejscu, zaniósłbym ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nie, żebyś kiedykolwiek robił to, co należy.

– A byłem pewien, że się zmieniłeś!

– Cóż, każdy popełnia błędy. Ci, którzy posiadają mózg wielkości orzeszka ziemnego nieco częściej od innych, więc przykro mi, że ciebie to dotknęło. Serce mi krwawi na myśl o twojej stracie.

Grymas bólu przeszedł po twarzy [teoretycznie] starszego czarodzieja i Severus zdziwił się widząc łzy w jego oczach. Gdy poczuł silne dłonie zaciskające się na przedzie jego szaty już mu nie było tak znowu wesoło. Lupina ciężko było doprowadzić do wściekłości, ale jeśli komuś się to naprawdę udało, to musiał bardzo uważać.

– Czy ty wiesz co zrobiłeś?

– Wygrałem pojedynek – padła spokojna odpowiedź. Głos wilkołaka był zduszony.

– Ona. Jest. W. Ciąży.

Ups. Od takiego upadku _mogła_ poronić. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że to nie jego wina.

– W takim razie jest głupia wdając się w walkę ze mną. I prowadząc zajęcia pełne klątw, które co rusz zmieniają trajektorię lotu. Zejdź ze mnie, Lupin, bo to była li i wyłącznie wina jej głupoty. I rusz dupę do Pomfrey, _panie profesorze_.

Wyrwał się z jego rąk i ruszył przed siebie, czując się – mimo wszystko – nieco podle. No, ale skąd miał wiedzieć? Jeśli ktoś mu proponuje walkę, to jego pierwszym pytaniem raczej nie jest: „Przepraszam, czy jesteś może w ciąży?". Tak, już widział minę każdej kobiety, z którą miał walczyć, po zadaniu takiego pytania – śmierć poprzez tortury zapewniona. W ogóle zauważył, że większość dziewczyn obsesyjnie dba o figurę. Nie rozumiał dlaczego. Zdecydowanie wolał, gdy były lepiej zbudowane, a nie chude. Jak będzie chciał owinąć nogi wokół czegoś chudego, to wsiądzie na miotłę. Jego samego niezbyt obchodził wygląd, ale to też mogła być kwestia tego, że nie miał zbytnio czym się przejmować. W szóstej klasie miał może tydzień, w którym chciał coś z sobą zrobić, ale – po odkryciu, że nie ma zaklęcia, które pozwoliłoby jego włosom wyglądać na czyste – poddał się. Zamiast tego zajął się ćwiczeniami – rozgrzewka, poranne bieganie i, jeśli miał czas i możliwość, podnoszenie ciężarów. Jeśli chciał być Mistrzem Eliksirów, to musiał trzymać formę. Większość składników trzeba było zdobyć samemu, a trzy czwarte z nich za życia szybko się poruszało i było niesamowicie silne. Należało je łapać i zabijać ręcznie, bo magia niszczyła ich właściwości. Podobno Slughorn w młodości był wysportowany, ale Severus niespecjalnie w to wierzył. Był pewien, że jego nauczyciel po prostu wysyłał na polowanie kogo innego – to było w jego stylu. On sam nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił – wolał wiedzieć, skąd pochodzą jego ingrediencje i sam chciał wybierać stworzenia do zabicia – tak, by były najlepsze.

Zamyślony szedł w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, gdy wyczuł, że ktoś się w niego wgapia. Wsunął dłoń do kieszeni, wciąż udając, że nie wie co się wokół niego dzieje i w chwili, gdy jego instynkt się rozszalał, obrócił się i szybko wystrzelił kilka zaklęć. Potter i Weasley upadli na plecy. Sztywni i wyraźnie zdziwieni.

– Proszę, proszę… Kogo my tu mamy? Zabłądziliście? Nie martwcie się. Jestem na tyle miły, że zaniosę was do pani Pomfrey. Ale najpierw… _Basiatio additum_.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

– Panie Snape, dziesięć minut spóźnienia!

Hermiona podniosła głowę znad książki do Transmutacji, gdy drzwi do sali się otworzyły i McGonagall zareagowała okrzykiem. Snape, jak gdyby nigdy nic, skinął głową i przeprosił, mówiąc, że niby miał coś ważnego do zrobienia. Swoją drogą… Rozejrzała się i potwierdziły się jej przypuszczenia. Ron i Harry gdzieś zniknęli. Snape był _zbyt_ spokojny i opanowany.

– Co im zrobiłeś? – spytała spokojnie, gdy tylko posadził swój chudy tyłek na krześle.

– Komu co zrobiłem?

– Dobrze wiesz. Harry i Ron.

– Kto?

Zacisnęła usta i wczytała się w rozdział, który i tak znała już na pamięć. Wiedziała, że jeśli spojrzy na Snape'a, ten będzie diablo zadowolony z siebie. To było denerwujące. Cały poprzedni dzień jej unikał i nawet zadanie z Transmutacji musiała zrobić sama!

– Co z Tonks?

– Żyje. Lupin się nią zajmuje.

– Od kiedy lochy są po drodze do Skrzydła Szpitalnego?

– To taki skrót…

– Mhm. Jasne.

– Nie ironizuj.

– Przepraszam.

To „przepraszam" było odruchem na jego ostry ton. Słowa może i były nieszkodliwe, ale wyraźnie był zirytowany. Gdzieś w tym młodym chłopaku siedział przyszły zgorzkniały, wredny, niesprawiedliwy i ostry Mistrz Eliksirów, i to właśnie on powodował u niej tę okropną uległość. Mama zawsze jej mówiła, że nie wolno obrażać nauczycieli. Nie wolno im odpyskowywać. Trzeba być pokornym i wdzięcznym za wiedzę, którą przekazują i Hermiona zawsze się do tego stosowała. Owszem, ze Snape'em było ciężko, nawet bardzo, ale mimo wszystko zaciskała zęby i dalej robiła swoje. Młody Snape działał jej na nerwy jeszcze bardziej – nie tylko miał dziwne poglądy na świat, ale była zmuszona spędzać z nim więcej czasu niżby chciała. A w takich ilościach był absolutnie nie do zniesienia.

– Dzisiaj wprowadzimy pewną modyfikację zaklęcia. – McGonagall stanęła przed tablicą i napisała na niej wskazówki. – Delikatna zmiana ruchu nadgarstka przy drugim okrążeniu i mocniejszy akcent na drugą sylabę spowodują, że wasze zbroje nie tylko będą same się poruszać, ale będą was chronić. To wymaga znacznie większej koncentracji niż tylko pozwalanie na walkę. Rycerz waszego przeciwnika będzie starał się was zaatakować, a zadaniem waszej zbroi będzie ratowanie wam życia. Kto pierwszy zostanie ugodzony – przegrywa. Nie martwcie się, rana będzie malutka. Musicie mieć motywację do wygranej, stąd to zagrożenie. No, odsuńcie ławki pod ściany i szykujcie się!

Hermiona posłała stolik i krzesła jak najdalej, po czym obróciła się w stronę Snape'a. Malutka ranka… Jednak patrząc na ponurą, brzydką twarz swojego przeciwnika nagle zrozumiała, jaka jest między nimi różnica wzrostu. Był wielki, nie sięgała mu nawet ramienia, i teraz, gdy mieli zacząć walczyć, nagle poczuła się znacznie mniejsza. Do tego widziała, jaki jest dobry w pojedynkach… Zaraz. Przecież on nie będzie jej atakował bezpośrednio. Czym się tu martwić?

– Boisz się?

Uśmiechnął się paskudnie, wyraźnie znajdując przyjemność w jej strachu.

– Tylko źle poinformowani nie boją się niczego, gdy są przed walką.

– Też prawda. Czasami nieświadomość jest błogosławieństwem.

– Ale też zagrożeniem.

– Może.

– Jakie: może? Jeśli nie wiesz czego się spodziewać, to nie możesz się na to przygotować!

– Ale oznacza to też, że dłużej możesz żyć w słodkiej nieświadomości i być sobie szczęśliwą.

– Ale… – Dopiero teraz zauważyła lekkie napięcie wokół jego oczu i ust i nagle do niej dotarło. – Ty… Ty się ze mnie nabijasz!

– Ja? Skądże znowu! Jestem w pełni za słodką nieświadomością!

Owszem, wyglądał niewinnie, ale ona wiedziała – _po prostu wiedziała_ – że robi sobie z niej żarty. Wściekła, rzuciła zaklęcie i jej rycerz rzucił się na paskudnie szczerzącego się Ślizgona. Jego już był gotowy do obrony i póki dwie zbroje ścierały się ze sobą, oni mierzyli się wzrokiem.

– Odpuść – syknął.

– Nigdy.

– I tak przegrasz.

– Szczerze wątpię. Już nic na mnie nie zadziała. Możesz sobie próbować.

Niestety, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego zadania, tu ciężko było jednocześnie mówić i skupiać się na obronie czy ataku. Po pół godzinie była już niesamowicie zmęczona, a Snape miał się doskonale. Najwyraźniej jej fizyczne predyspozycje nie były takie znowu świetne. Powinna w końcu zacząć uprawiać jakiś sport, naprawdę powinna.

Nie wiedziała, że cała klasa dawno już skończyła i teraz ich obserwowała. McGonagall, z lekkim błyskiem w oku spoglądała na ich zacięte w skupieniu twarze i zastanowiła się, czy miała kiedykolwiek w swojej klasie dwoje tak uzdolnionych uczniów na raz. Niewątpliwie było to ciekawe przeżycie. Nagle Hermiona poczuła, że nie może się więcej skupić, że jedyne czego pragnie, to dobry sen… Przymknęła oczy i oczekiwała na cios, gdy coś szarpnęło ją za rękę i wylądowała tyłkiem na podłodze. Głośny huk tak ją wystraszył, że otworzyła szeroko oczy i rozejrzała się. Obie zbroje leżały na ziemi, a uśmiechający się wrednie Snape puszcza jej dłoń.

– Przegrałaś, nawet jeśli nie oberwałaś. – Pomógł jej wstać, po czym powiedział tak cicho, że tylko ona go usłyszała. – Szkoda byłoby takiej gładkiej skóry, gdyby przebił ją miecz.

Zarumieniła się słysząc wyraźną sugestię w jego _zbyt_ jedwabnym głosie. Wmawiała sobie, żeby nie reagować. Nie reagować. Nie reagować. Kiedy w miarę się uspokoiła, skinęła głową.

– Dziękuję za pomoc.

Nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że wciąż był w jej umyśle nauczycielem. Nie mogła mu odpyskować. To nie wypadało.

vBvOvBvOvBvOv

Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie na wspomnienie jej zażenowania. To całe podrywanie dziewczyn było znacznie prostsze niż mu się wydawało. Albo to Granger na niego tak działała. Z dwojga złego wolał myśleć, że nagle zyskał bliżej nieokreślony czar. Może po prostu dziewczyny w teraźniejszości były bardziej dostępne? Patrząc na Parkinson, która uwiesiła się na jego ramieniu, a chwilę później wylądowała na tyłku z wyrazem zdziwienia wymalowanym na twarzy, najwyraźniej właśnie tak było. Za jego czasów dziewczyny były skromne i świętojebliwe, nawet Ślizgonki, które – zamiast ostentacyjnego rzucania się na faceta – uciekały się do manipulacji i subtelnego flirtu. Nie był pewien, czy ta nowa rzeczywistość mu pasuje. Kiedy Granger go dogoniła był jednak pewien, że ma to jakieś swoje plusy.

– Czego?

– Musimy napisać esej.

– Możemy to zrobić jutro.

– Jutro jest Hogsmeade.

– No, to po Hogsmeade.

– Wolę mieć to już z głowy.

– A ja wolę mieć wolny wieczór.

– Słuchaj, Snape, byłam przekonana, że naukę bierzesz na poważnie. Najwyraźniej się pomyliłam i jesteś taki sam, jak reszta tych durniów. Proszę bardzo, idź sobie! Zrobię to sama!

– Nie zrobisz. Musimy zrobić to w parach.

Spojrzał na nią z góry i po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł się dobrze z takim wzrostem. Wpasowałaby się idealnie pod jego pachę, gdyby chciał kiedykolwiek ochronić ją przed deszczem. Czego pewnie i tak by nie zrobił – zmoczona deszczem koszulka… Nie. Stop. Wróć do myślenia o eseju. Esej. Pamiętasz? Tam nie było nic o koronkowych biustonoszach, oblepionych mokrą… Zboczeniec. Odchrząknął, czując lekkie gorąco, a ona tymczasem zacisnęła zęby i warknęła:

– Czyżby? Jeszcze się okaże.

Po czym obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła zdeterminowanym krokiem do Biblioteki. Zastanowił się co ma zrobić. Jeśli za nią pójdzie – wyjdzie na pantoflarza. Jeśli zostanie – nie będzie mógł oglądać jej nóg wysoko, aż prawie po linię majtek (nie zauważała, że kiedy nosiła książki, to zawsze zaczepiała o nie spódnicę i praktycznie paradowała pół-nago), za to inni idioci będą mogli się ślinić. Swoją drogą – czy tylko on zauważył ten fakt? Bo wyżej wymienionych idiotów nie widział. Zupełnie, jakby Granger była dla wszystkich aseksualna. Ale wracając do tematu… Wybrać image czy libido? Libido czy image? Kiedy zauważył podejrzliwe spojrzenie Parkinson westchnął i postawił nie tyle na image, ile na zdrowy rozsądek. Zapomniał przez chwilę, że jest pod ciągłą obserwacją i byle błąd może kosztować go życie. To nie był żaden IDiOTA, który mógł mu zrobić krzywdę, upokorzyć i wyśmiać, ale Voldemort, który zabijał z byle powodu. Och, tak. Severus dokopał się do dzienników, gazet, wspomnień i wielu innych ciekawych rzeczy, które opisywały Czarnego Pana, jak go nazywali Śmierciożercy. Dodatkowo Dumbledore i McGonagall dali mu całkiem pokaźną literaturę, żeby mógł się odnaleźć i nie dać zabić. Niestety, w wielu zapiskach odnajdywał swoje nazwisko i niekoniecznie mu się podobało to, co znajdywał. Wychodziło na to, że był z niego prawdziwy potwór. Cóż, w tej chwili to nie dotyczyło _jego_, jakby nie patrzeć. Parkinson, niewątpliwie, była jego ogonem – obserwowała go uważnie i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na nic, póki nie przedstawił „pionierom" (jak ich nazwał) swoich planów. Co, zważywszy na inteligencję ich przywódczyni, powinno być dziecinnie łatwe.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Sobota przyszła zdecydowanie za szybko, jak na gust Hermiony. Przeciągnęła się i zerknęła ponuro na książki leżące tuż obok niej. Nie ma co, wspaniałe życie. Lavender, Parvati, a nawet Ginny, budziły się koło przystojnych, kochających je chłopaków, a ona miała pokryte kurzem księgi o Transmutacji. Do tego nie udało jej się opisać tego, co ewentualnie mógł czuć Snape, więc z esejem musiała poczekać na niego. Ten etap zaklęcia każdy przeżywał inaczej – Hermiona miała wrażenie, że sama znajduje się w ciele zbroi i kieruje jej ruchami. W książkach wypowiadało się mnóstwo osób – i każdy z nich czuł co innego. Było to nieco dobijające. Zerknęła na zegarek – siódma rano. Wstawać czy nie wstawać? Prawdę mówiąc nie chciało jej się. Miała ochotę cały dzień spędzić w łóżku. I jak planowała, tak zrobiła.

vOvBvOvBvOvBv

Sobota przyszła nieco zbyt wolno, jeśli spytalibyście Severusa. Całą noc przekręcał się z boku na bok, próbując dojść do tego, co chce dokładnie powiedzieć szczeniakom Śmierciożerców. Musiał idealnie dopracować każde słowo, każdy ton, każdą minę. Nie może dać się zaskoczyć. Musi być chłodny i pozornie niezainteresowany, wtedy powiedzą więcej. Nauczył się już, że kiedy ktoś wygląda tak, jakby nie słuchał, to innym rozwiązują się języki. W sumie powinien zabrać z sobą jakąś książkę – potrafił jednocześnie czytać i słuchać, ale niewielu o tym wiedziało. Kilka razy odstawi szopkę w stylu „hę? Mówiłeś/łaś coś? Zaczytałem się" i uwierzą mu jak dzieci. Gdzieś koło siódmej rano zasnął i westchnął z irytacją, nim udało mu się odpłynąć w świat snów – za jego czasów i teraz także, każdy chłopak jakiego znał miał śliczną, ciepłą dziewczynę koło siebie, która pomogłaby mu zasnąć, gdyby miał z tym problemy. On miał do towarzystwa „_Eliksiry lecznicze i ich zastosowanie w czarnej magii_", które miały rozmiar małego walenia. Nie ma co, wspaniałe życie.

Kiedy w końcu wstał – wyjątkowo niechętnie – było już mocno po południu. Nott, który wszedł na chwilę do dormitorium spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

– A ty czemu tak późno?

– Nie mogłem zasnąć. Wiesz… Podekscytowanie i takie tam.

– Nie dziwię się! Ja przed moim pierwszym spotkaniem nie spałem dwie noce! Ale jest spoko, Pansy prowadzi wyjątkowo ciekawie i nikogo nie jedzie, jak to ma w zwyczaju. No i masz trochę inny status od nas, więc będziesz miał jeszcze lepiej. Może nawet będziesz miał zaszczyt spotkać się z samym Sam-Wiesz-Kim!

Zaszczyt, jasne. Powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami i szybko ubrał, by po chwili jeść obiad w Wielkiej Sali. Malfoy poklepał go po ramieniu, oberwał ponurym spojrzeniem i jak gdyby nigdy nic wziął się do pałaszowania zupy, jednocześnie mówiąc.

– … i pamiętaj, żeby nie mówić o nim po imieniu. Dla ciebie to jest Czarny Pan, jasne? No i…

– Malfoy, czy ja ci wyglądam na idiotę? – warknął, przerywając jego tyradę w połowie. – Dobrze wiem co, kiedy i jak powiedzieć. A teraz się zamknij, bo od samego twojego głosu żarcie staje mi w przełyku.

– To musisz mieć wyjątkowo wąskie gardło, żeby zupa nie przelatywała. Dobra, zmieniam temat, nie patrz się tak. Jak ci idzie z Granger?

– Nijak.

– No co ty? W ogóle? Nic?

– Zachowujesz się jak plotkująca dewotka, która z utęsknieniem czeka na soczyste fragmenty, żeby po chwili je potępić.

Chłopak błysnął uśmiechem, machnął łyżką i pełnym wyższości głosem oznajmił:

– Bo soczyste fragmenty to jest to, co mężczyźni lubią najbardziej! Jeśli nie możesz nacieszyć dłoni, to przynajmniej nacieszysz uszy!

– Ciekawe co by na to powiedziała _twoja_ dziewczyna, gdybym poprosił cię o tego typu fragmenty?

– Ja bym chętnie opowiedział, a potem ona równie chętnie odgryzłaby mi głowę – odparł nonszalancko. – Ginny ma temperament właściwy Weasleyom i narazić jej się, to jak narazić się wyjątkowo wściekłej smoczycy. Zieje ogniem, aż nie zostaje z ciebie nic, prócz kupki popiołów. I jest szybka ze swoją różdżką.

– A Granger?

Starał się, by brzmiało to tak, jakby nie był w ogóle zainteresowany, ale ciekawiło go, czy umie się pojedynkować. W zaklęciach bitewnych była niezła, jeśli lekcje Transmutacji mogły mu coś powiedzieć na ten temat. Draco jednak od razu go przejrzał.

– Zastanawiasz się, czy w razie czego zrobi ci krzywdę? Cóż, Granger w takich chwilach przypomina sobie, że kiedyś była mugolem i najpierw leci z łapami. Sam raz oberwałem i muszę przyznać, że cios ma niezły. Jeśli jednak chodzi o magiczny pojedynek, to jest bardzo średnia. Jej atutem jest mózg, nie mięśnie czy refleks. Ginny jest bardzo szybka i zna mnóstwo paskudnych klątw. Paskudnych w sensie złośliwych, a nie paskudnych w sensie morderczych – odpowiedział na jego kpiarsko uniesioną brew. – Potter jest dobry, ale tylko wtedy, gdy czuje adrenalinę. Weasley… Na swój sposób potrafi walczyć, ale jego siłą jest strategia. Cholernie dobrze gra w szachy i równie dobrze planuje bitwy. Poza tym obaj są kretynami. Longbottom to ofiara losu i tu nie trzeba nic dodawać. Podobnie Thomas. Finnigan jest całkiem, całkiem. Lovegood trzeba się wystrzegać.

Severus przyjrzał się dziewczynie krytycznie i musiał prychnąć. Miała marchewki wystające z uszu i wpatrywała się szeroko otwartymi oczami z uchylonymi ustami w sufit, gdzie akurat płynęła sobie jakaś chmurka.

– Że niby _ona _ jest niebezpieczna?

– Wiem, nie wygląda najmądrzej, ale to tylko wtedy, gdy może sobie na to pozwolić. Nawet podczas treningów powoduje, że Tonks łysieje i się załamuje. Widziałem ją jednak w walce. Jest wtedy zupełnie inną osobą. Skupiona i perfekcyjna, do tego wyjątkowo nieczuła. Nie patrzy, czy zabija, czy rani – po prostu to robi, bo tak trzeba. Nie chciałbym jej mieć przeciwko sobie, szczerze powiedziawszy.

Blondynka na chwilę spojrzała na nich, uśmiechnęła się, pomachała, po czym zaczęła niedbale kłaść na talerz jedzenie. Tak niedbale, że nie zawsze trafiała. Jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa Malfoya, ale z drugiej strony znał takiego jednego gościa, który był bardzo podobny.

– A ty?

–- Jestem, rzecz jasna, najlepszy, najwspanialszy i w ogóle nikt nie może się ze mną równać – powiedział na tyle głośno, że cały stół Slytherinu spojrzał na niego, a potężna Ślizgonka odkrzyknęła:

– I nie zapomnij dodać, że najskromniejszy!

– Dzięki, Millie!

– Zawsze do usług, Malfoy.

Reszta spojrzała na nią jakoś dziwnie, a Severus ponownie uniósł brew. Draco w lot zrozumiał.

– Ona jedna się do mnie odzywa. Millicenta Bulstrode. Nie jest zbytnio piękna, ale tylko udaje idiotkę. Bystra dziewczyna, a do tego cholernie lojalna. Aż nietypowo, jak na Ślizgonkę. Jak kogoś polubi, to trzeba się naprawdę postarać, żeby ją do siebie zrazić.

– Zupełnie, jak twoja matka – parsknął, przypominając sobie Narcyzę, która broniła swoich sióstr.

– Mhm. Dlatego cenię Millie i nie rozmawiam z nią zbyt często. Mógłbym przysporzyć jej problemów. Jakbyś nie zauważył, to nie jestem zbyt popularny.

– Myślisz, że to miejsce koło Goyle'a wciąż jest wolne? Nagle poczułem chęć zmiany otoczenia.

– Ha. Ha. Bardzo śmieszne – mruknął blondyn, ale zaraz się rozpromienił, bo koło niego pojawiła się Weasley. – Ginny, zjesz z nami?

– Jasne. Po to tu przyszłam. – Dosiadła się i zaczęła nakładać jedzenie na talerz, całkowicie ignorując pełne złości spojrzenia, które leciały z niejednego stołu. Severus już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że wielu chłopakom nie podobało się to, że Ginny prowadza się z Draconem. – Zwykle jadam z Hermioną, bo mój brat i Harry działają mi źle na przewód pokarmowy, ale dziś ma dzień lenia i postanowiła, że nie wstaje z łóżka. Dobrze robi, jeśli chcecie znać moje zdanie. Siedziała wczoraj jak głupia w Bibliotece i próbowała napisać jakiś esej, a używała przy tym takiego słownictwa, że nie pytajcie. Kogokolwiek obrażała, ma przerąbane na całej linii.

Severus uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. _Wiedział_, że nie będzie w stanie napisać tego wypracowania sama. Było to awykonalne, więc jeśli mieli pisać – to na jego warunkach. Weasley tymczasem kontynuowała.

– Harry i Ron wrócili wczoraj wściekli z jakiegoś powodu, ale nie wiem o co chodziło. Prawie mnie zabili, gdy spytałam, czy dziewczyny, którymi obecnie się interesują nie dały im buziaka, że takie mają miny. Od rana siedzą nad jakimś pergaminem i przypominają mi w tym Freda i George'a, gdy próbowali wymusić kasę na Bagmanie. Naprawdę, jeśli to od nich zależy los świata, to ja się chyba pakuję i wyprowadzam do Ameryki czy gdzieś.

Malfoy od razu zapalił się do tego pomysłu.

– Jestem za! Mam iść kupić bilety?

– To był żart, Draco.

– Szkoda… Już miałem wizję…

– Zachowaj ją dla siebie – mruknął Snape, grzebiąc w zupie. – Słuchajcie, czy to tylko ja mam paranoję…

– Masz – rzucili unisono, by po chwili oberwać spojrzeniem, które niewiele ich ruszyło.

– Coś nie tak jest z moją zupą.

– Za słona?

– Za ostra?

– Za głupie towarzystwo? – Ucisnął nasadę nosa, starając się opanować. Jak on nienawidził rozmów z półgłówkami. A ta dwójka i tak była powyżej przeciętnej.

– W sumie nic nie zjadłeś… Jakieś problemy? Nerwy?

– Nie no, jakie nerwy? Wszystko jest w porządku – odmłodniałem o dwadzieścia lat, chodzę do szkoły z ludźmi, o których nic nie wiem, dowiaduję się, że byłem mordercą, a mój własny Czarny Pan prawdopodobnie na mnie poluje i zabije w każdej chwili, gdy mu będzie wygodnie, a do tego dziś idę na spotkanie z młodymi Śmierciożercami, z czego większość obecnych tam dziewczyn planuje, jakby mi się tu wepchnąć do łóżka. A, no i nie zapominajmy o Potterze i Weasley'u, oraz o tym, że do mojej zupy został wlany jakiś eliksir. Chyba, że przez te wszystkie lata menu w Hogwarcie się zmieniło i korzeń piołunu razem z płatkami _Mnemosyne Colundus_ są na porządku dziennym.

Jego nonszalancki ton najwyraźniej nieco ich zdziwił, ale – jak się po chwili okazało – nie dlatego oboje mieli takie miny.

– Czym jest memo… mnemo… to coś?

Ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się od uderzenia dłonią w czoło i przejechania nią aż na podbródek.

– To roślina, która powoduje uległość. Z zasady dodaje ją się do eliksirów miłosnych, ale w połączeniu z piołunem to niemalże narkotyk. Gdybym to zjadł, to byłbym otępiały i radosny jak nigdy. Łatwy cel zarówno do gwałtu, jak i porwania. Nikt nic by ode mnie w tym stanie nie wyciągnął, bo piołun wpływa na umysł, mąci myśli i nawet największy mistrz Legilimencji nie jest w stanie czegokolwiek z tego zrozumieć.

Stąd wniosek – dodał sam do siebie – że ktoś go tutaj bardzo nie lubi, albo lubi za bardzo. Dyskretnie rozejrzał się po sali, ale nikt na niego nie patrzył. Nie podobało mu się to nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Weasley, która miała praktykę jeśli przychodziło do dziwnych i niebezpiecznych rzeczy, wzruszyła ramionami.

– I tak dobrze, że nie chcą cię wykończyć od razu. Harry niejeden raz…

– Jeszcze raz wspomnisz Pottera, a idę jeść gdzie indziej – mruknął Draco. Dziewczyna jedynie przewróciła oczami.

– Jak już mówiłam, nim pewien zazdrosny osioł mi przerwał, Harry niejeden raz znajdował w swoich posiłkach naprawdę paskudne trucizny. I to nie były narkotyki, ale poważne i śmiertelne przyprawy. Podobno sam kilka z nich tam znalazłeś, jeśli Ron mówi prawdę. Jakieś Smocze Łapy i coś tam z ognikiem… ogniskiem… płomykiem…

– Iskierką, chciałaś powiedzieć.

– No, w każdym razie coś z ogniem związane.

– Jeśli mam być szczery, a to nie zdarza się często, to niekoniecznie trzeba być wrogiem Pottera, żeby podawać mu tego typu mikstury. Jest tak czarujący i przemiły, że każdy chciałby mu okazać swą przyjaźń.

Malfoy akurat miał pecha brać łyżkę zupy do ust, gdy Severus wygłaszał swoje mądrości i w efekcie zakrztusił się, a jego dziewczyna z aż nazbyt wyraźną złośliwą satysfakcją poklepała go mocno po plecach. Za mocno, jeśli można było coś wywnioskować z urażonych spojrzeń Ślizgona.

– Nie no, ja po prostu starałam się jakoś ciebie pocieszyć.

– A niby dlaczego? Nie wydaje mi się, żebym kiedykolwiek był dla ciebie jakoś specjalnie miły.

Weasley przekrzywiła głowę i uśmiechnęła się lekko, ze zrozumieniem.

– Owszem, nie byłeś, ale kilka razy uratowałeś mi i mojej rodzinie życie. I chyba jako jedna z naprawdę niewielu osób na świecie miałam okazję widzieć cię w dość… nieciekawym stanie. Jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem, Snape, bez względu na to, jak bardzo starasz się nim nie być. Masz prawo do słabości, strachu i niepewności. A jestem pewna, że znajdując truciznę w swojej zupie nie czujesz się w pełni radosny i optymistycznie nastawiony do życia.

Skrzywił się słuchając jej przemowy. Przeklęci Gryfoni. Owszem, nie lubił przyznawać się do słabości, ale ukrywał to nawet przed samym sobą. Nie miał prawa być słaby.

– Jestem w pełni nastawiony optymistycznie. Kto wie, może to któraś z kolei fanka postanowiła zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka przy użyciu drastycznych metod, bo w żaden inny sposób nie miałaby na to szans?

– Taaak… I jestem pewna, że to mój kochany braciszek, który zapałał do ciebie nagłą…

– NIE KOŃCZ TEGO ZDANIA! – ryknęli zgodnie obaj Ślizgoni, jednocześnie uciszając większą część Wielkiej Sali. Przy stole nauczycielskim Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szeroko, a McGonagall tak spiorunowała ich wzrokiem, że Severus dziwił się, że nie ma dziury w czole. Udawał więc, że jest w pełni zajęty swoim talerzem. Weasley najwyraźniej miała ochotę kontynuować, ale przerwało jej brawurowe wejście Parkinson, która objęła Dracona, by po chwili upaść na tyłek. Ruda faktycznie była szybka ze swoją różdżką.

– Witaj, Pansy. Pomyliłaś chyba miejsca.

– Odwal się, Weasley. To nie twój stół.

– Ale mój chłopak. Chciałaś czegoś?

– Nie mam biznesu do ciebie – warknęła, po czym na jej mopsowatej twarzy pojawił się grymas… eee… uśmiech zadowolenia i radości. – Snape, musimy już iść. Zabierzesz się z nami?

– Trafię.

– Ale…

– Trafię.

Tym razem w jego głosie była mocna, stalowa nuta, która od razu ją uciszyła. Takie jak ona nigdy nie uczyły się za pierwszym razem.

– Musisz uważać na… _towarzystwo_, w jakim się obracasz.

– A ty musisz uważać na swój język. Pewnego dnia możesz się obudzić bez niego.

Zbladła i szybko odeszła. Ginny gwizdnęła z podziwem.

– Gdybym nie wiedziała lepiej, to powiedziałabym, że mówiłeś serio.

Draco zachichotał złowieszczo i wbijając widelec w nóżkę od kurczaka powiedział wesoło:

– On mówił serio. Śmiertelnie serio.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

TO mieli być przyszli Śmierciożercy? Jeśli tak, to Severus, nawet bez SUMa z Wróżbiarstwa, nie przepowiadał Voldemortowi zbyt różowej przyszłości. Powiódł wzrokiem po wynajętym pokoju w Trzech Miotłacah i siłą powstrzymał się od ciężkiego westchnienia. Idioci. Każdy z osobna i wszyscy razem. Na szczęście nie wszyscy byli Ślizgonami. Gdyby byli… Cóż, po powrocie do swojej formy natychmiastowo złożyłby rezygnację z bycia Opiekunem Slytherinu, za powód podając kompletną porażkę wychowawczą. Skupił się na książce („_Wywar Tojadowy czyli jak zostać ślepym przez jedną pomyłkę. Przewodnik po najbardziej niebezpiecznych eliksirach."_) i przeklął swoją podzielność uwagi.

– … i wtedy wziął mnie za rękę…

– … nie powiedział, że to jest do zjedzenia. Tak się strułem, że trzy dni rzygałem…

– … wsadziłem palec do nosa…

– … różowe majtki w serduszka. Nie sądzisz, że to wspaniały pomysł?

Ostatnie pytanie, niestety, skierowane było w jego stronę. Odczekał chwilę, aż Parkinson zrozumie, że jej nie słucha.

– Ej, Snape! Mówię do ciebie, kochanie!

Skręci jej kark przy pierwszej możliwej okazji. Oderwał wzrok od książki i wydawał się przez chwilę zdezorientowany.

– Mówiłaś coś, Parkinson?

– Oczywiście! To było bardzo ważne!

– Nie przeszkadzaj mi. Czytam dość ciekawy rozdział.

– O, a o czym?

– O właściwościach asfodelusa w interakcji z _Homonis Ayppreo._

– Eee… Brzmi ciekawie. W każdym razie zaraz rozpoczniemy właściwe spotkanie, jeśli cię to interesuje.

I ciekawe co mają do tego gacie w serduszka? Mniejsza z tym. I tak już pogodził się z myślą, że nic ciekawego od nich nie wyciągnie. Nie lubił marnować czasu. Przez następne pół godziny słuchał pieśni pochwalnych na cześć Voldemorta, raportów z nieudolnych (i idiotycznych) prób zamordowania kilku osób (choć nie rozumiał jaki był sens w zabiciu Filcha), bliżej niepotwierdzonych plotek o Świętej Trójcy i ich otoczeniu (podobno Potter tak naprawdę nie jest Potterem, tylko jakimś jego przyjacielem, który wziął Eliksir Wielosokowy) oraz o coraz to… eee… _lepszych_ pomysłach na podanie Pottera na białej tacy Voldemortowi. Słowem – głód, brud i ubóstwo. Miał już kończyć rozdział, powiedzieć dobranoc i się zmyć, gdy kilka słów Lisy Turpin, Krukonki z jego - z _ich_ roku przykuło jego uwagę.

– Pottera trzeba odizolować od reszty, jeśli mamy go jakoś złapać. Malfoy robi świetną robotę w zajmowaniu się Weasleyówną, choć udaje, że nie jest po naszej stronie. Weasleyem mogłaby zająć się Bulstrode, wydaje się mieć na niego chęć.

– Bulstrode nie jest po naszej stronie – wtrąciła ostro Pansy. – Tak samo Malfoy. Działa na własną rękę.

Pogardliwe prychnięcie dobiegło zza drzwi. Otworzyły się i do środka wszedł człowiek, który kogoś mu przypominał, ale Severus nie był pewien kogo. Był wysoki, dobrze umięśniony i miał krótkie, brązowe włosy. Skądś gościa kojarzył, tylko skąd…

– Powinniście rzucić porządne zaklęcie na drzwi, droga Pansy.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się mocno i spuściła głowę. Jego głos również był znajomy. Niski, lekko chrapliwy i pełen przekonania o własnej wartości. Rozejrzał się i zauważył, że wiele osób spięło się, a ci, którzy dotąd byli rozespani wyglądali teraz jak podręcznikowy okaz przedawkowania kofeiny. Mężczyzna pochylił się nad Lisą i przesunął jej długie, blond włosy na bok tak, że widać było szyję. Schylił się i delikatnie pocałował jej skórę, co wywołało dziki rumieniec na twarzy. Widać było, że się drażni i Severus, z bliżej nieznanych przyczyn, poczuł do niego sympatię. Widział, jak działał na dziewczyny i wiedział, że one wiedzą, że to tylko gra, ale i tak robił to, co mu się podobało.

– Liso, dobrze myślisz. Draco działa na nasze polecenie. Rookwood go do tego namówił.

Wymówił „Rookwood" takim tonem, jakby to była obelga, a Severus znał tylko jedną osobę, która tak robiła.

– Rudi! – wymówił zszokowany. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, wytrzeszczył oczy, po czym huknął śmiechem. Bezpardonowo zrzucił Pansy z miejsca, które zajmowała i rozsiadł się koło niego. – Stary, ale idiotycznie wyglądasz z tą brodą!

– Żałuj, że nie ma żadnych zdjęć z czasów, gdy sam próbowałeś jedną zapuścić.

Zmarszczył brwi i posłał mu ponure spojrzenie.

– Nie zapuściłbym brody.

– Nie zrobiłeś tego, bo nie było z czego. Jakimś dziwnym trafem jedynie na twojej twarzy kłaki nie chciały nigdy rosnąć.

– Bywa i tak. Co u Rabastana?

Ruolphus posmutniał i pokręcił głową. Nie żył. Cóż, akurat tego nie będzie mu szkoda. Zawsze uważał, że młodszy brat Lestrange'a miał zły wpływ na wszystkich dookoła.

– A co teraz porabiasz?

– Pilnuję, żeby Bella nie narzucała się za bardzo Czarnemu Panu.

– Masz na myśli Bellę Black?

Złośliwy uśmiech przemknął przez jego usta.

– Bellatrix _Lestrange_, przyjacielu.

Gwizdnął z uznaniem. O ile była kopnięta naprawdę porządnie, to laska była z niej pierwsza klasa. Miał wielką nadzieję, że nigdy nie zwierzył się Rudiemu z tego, że to właśnie ona udzielała mu lekcji całowania.

– Nigdy nie wydawałeś się być nią zainteresowany. No… Nie bardziej, niż reszta.

– I dalej specjalnie nie jestem. Za to dziewczyn mi nie brakuje.

Puścił oko do Lisy, która uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Pansy założyła ręce na piersi, najwyraźniej zazdrosna i Severus poważnie się zastanowił, czy ta gra na pewno jest tylko grą. Gdyby Bella cokolwiek zwietrzyła, najpewniej zabiłaby swojego niewiernego męża. Była dość zaborcza.

– Widzę za to, że pogłoski o twoim _wypadku_ są prawdziwe – kontynuował, ignorując wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. A było co ignorować, bo każdy przynosił mu coś do jedzenia i picia, próbował zagadać pełnym uniżenia tonem. Zauważał jedynie Severusa i Lisę, na którą co chwila spoglądał. – Już zdążyłem zapomnieć, jaki byłeś paskudny.

– Widziałem swoje zdjęcia. Niewiele się zmieniłem. Ty za to chyba sporo ćwiczysz, hm?

– Mam powody do utrzymywania figury.

– A co tak właściwie robisz _tutaj_?

Rudolphus obrzucił wszystkich ostrym spojrzeniem i uciszyli się, jednocześnie dosłownie wrastając w swoje krzesła. Severus odetchnął. Od kiedy wspomniano o jego wyglądzie nagle zaczęli kaszleć i spoglądać na swoje kolana. Najwyraźniej jego stary przyjaciel, jeden z dwóch, miał spory autorytet.

– Czarny Pan wysłał mnie tu, bym dopilnował spotkań dzieciarni. Ostatnio nie zrobili nic sensownego, a wręcz przeciwnie. Kilku wpadło w zasadzkę zastawioną przez Zakon i jedynie wejście Dracona uratowało wszystkim tyłki. Nie, żeby na to zasługiwali. – Przeniósł spojrzenie ciemnoszarych oczu na Snape'a. – On chce cię zobaczyć.

Westchnął, udając, że jest mu niezmiernie przykro i pokręcił głową.

– Nie mam takiej możliwości. Dumbledore mnie pilnuje i jeśli ma mi zaufać, a pewnie Czarny Pan chce, bym kontynuował inwigilację Zakonu, to muszę ponownie udowodnić, że jestem po ich stronie. Nie jest to łatwe, bo stary piernik chrzani coś o tym, że nie przeżyłem tego, co moja starsza wersja i jak na razie nie podał mi żadnych istotnych szczegółów. Jednak McGonagall mi ufa, traktuje jak… przyjaciela. – To słowo wypowiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem i pogardą w głosie. Po minie Rudiego wywnioskował, że dobrze mu poszło. Nabrał pewności siebie. – A zachowanie Malfoya podsunęło mi pewien ciekawy pomysł. Potrzebowałbym jednak zgody naszego Pana.

– Mów. Przekażę mu.

– Malfoy zbiera informacje od Weasleyówny i jest gotów podzielić się nimi z naszym Panem, w zamian za jego przebaczenie.

– I tak je ma. Lucjusz stał się niebezpieczny, próbował przejąć dowodzenie. A tacy zawsze kończą źle.

Ostatnie zdanie najwyraźniej było przestrogą dla młodych, bo niektórzy wzdrygnęli się. A więc Lucjusz chciał dowodzić? Idiota. Tacy jak on byli stworzeni do lizania butów, a nie do noszenia ich. Szkoda jedynie biednej, zakochanej w nim Narcyzy.

– W każdym razie podsunął mi pewien pomysł. Widzisz, Granger jest dość… zainteresowana moją osobą i kilkukrotnie pozwoliłem sobie na flirt z nią, chcąc zobaczyć, jak zareaguje.

– I? – Rudi uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Josceline.

Pansy spojrzała na niego ze zdziwienia marszcząc twarz (_naprawdę_ wyglądała jak mops), podobnie reszta, ale mężczyzna jedynie skinął głową śmiejąc się. Josceline to była naczelna dziwka Hogwartu za jego czasów. Każdy rok taką miał – obecnie niewątpliwie była nią Pansy. Jednak Josceline miała więcej klasy, nawet jeśli nie było ani jednego faceta na roku, który by jej nie przeleciał (nawet on dostąpił tego wątpliwego zaszczytu). Na początku zawsze zgrywała twardzielkę nie do zdobycia, ale tak naprawdę nawet gdy odmawiała, kłóciła się i obrażała była cholernie podniecona. Tak bardzo, że jego wrażliwy nos z daleka wyczuwał jej radość.

Granger może i nie moczyła bielizny na sam jego widok, ale nawet jeśli Rudi usłyszy, że niezbyt mu idzie w zalotach, to będzie sądził, że to jedynie gra z jej strony. Lepiej się ubezpieczyć w razie gdyby pomylił się w ocenie sytuacji. Lestrange był wyraźnie zadowolony z jego pomysłu. Miał w oku ten charakterystyczny błysk, gdy był naprawdę rozbawiony.

– Jak rozumiem bez znaczenia jest fakt, że będziesz miał z tego coś dla siebie?

– Wszystko dla naszego Pana – rzucił z emfazą. Wiedział, że może sobie pozwolić na lekkie żarty. Pansy próbowała wcisnąć szybkie „a ja…", ale zamilkła, gdy została w nią wycelowana różdżka. Nawet jeśli jedyny pełnoprawny Śmierciożerca w tym gronie był rozbawiony, to nie znaczyło, że można pozwolić sobie na niesubordynację. Severus nawet przez chwilę nie wątpił, że gdyby pisnęła słowo więcej, to bardzo by tego pożałowała. Siedzący naprzeciwko niego facet, zawsze miał skłonności do przemocy wobec tych, którzy go irytowali i nie byli z nim blisko (tylko dzięki temu Rookwood jeszcze żył), więc pewnie dzięki Voldemortowi mógł w pełni zajmować się swoim hobby.

– Skoro Malofy zajmuje się Weasleyówną, a Snape Granger, to kogo wyślemy do Weasleya? – Lisa najwyraźniej była pewna, że jej zakaz odzywania się nie dotyczy i nie pomyliła się. Rudi jedynie spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią. Odpowiedziała mu tym samym, jednocześnie kontynuując. – Można spróbować z Bulstrode, bo ona _naprawdę_ ma na niego chęć. Jeśli jednak ona ci nie pasuje, Pansy, to może ty się do tego zgłosisz?

Parkinson aż cała się zjeżyła. Najwyraźniej dziś nie był jej dzień. Może i czuła się wielką rybą w małym akwarium, ale gdy pojawił się prawdziwy rekin, to od razu przypomniała sobie, że jest jedynie płotką. I przez to łapała przynętę nawet wtedy, gdy ta przynętą być nie miała.

– Weasley? JA? Wielkie dzięki, ale nie. Może ciebie do niego wyślemy, Turpin? Będziesz wtedy miała czym zająć swoje zbyt gadatliwe usta, bo to chyba jedyne na co cię stać!

– Sądzę, że mam co innego do roboty. Poza tym nie lubię rudzielców. Czyli jednak Bulstrode?

Ostatnie pytanie skierowała do Rudiego, który skinął głową.

– Przekażę wasze pomysły Czarnemu Panu i jeśli się zgodzi, to wyślę wam odpowiedzi sową. Ma ktoś coś jeszcze do dodania?

Podczas gdy reszta rzucała swoimi niezbyt inteligentnymi pomysłami Severus odetchnął. Ciężko byłoby mu później wytłumaczyć Dumbledore'owi dlaczego Parkinson została zamordowana. Lestrange'owie byli znani z tego, że są weseli, przyjaźni i nieco niezrównoważeni, więc niewielu zwracało uwagi na ich chimeryczne humory. Snape jednak spędził z Rudolphusem prawie siedem lat w jednym dormitorium i potrafił dostrzec subtelne zmiany w jego zachowaniu. Gdyby Lisa zwlekała z odpowiedzią jeszcze przez kilka sekund, albo była wyjątkowo urażona, to pokój niewątpliwie dorobiłby się ślicznych czerwonych plam na ścianach. Pamiętał, jak pewnego dnia (wydawało mu się, że było to ledwie rok temu) Black, skończony kretyn, wypowiedział się przy nich dość obraźliwie o Andromedzie i ona była wyjątkowo urażona. Tak naprawdę byli przyjaciółmi – Syriusz i ona – ale tego dnia stanęła w obronie Severusa, a Syriusza poniosło. I właśnie dlatego tak ją to zabolało. Zdążył zarejestrować furię w oczach Rudiego, jak zaciska szczęki i pochyla głowę nieznacznie do przodu. Trwało to jedynie sekundę i był wtedy pewien, że coś mu się przywidziało, ale dosłownie chwilę później kuzyn dziewczyny, w której Rudolphus podkochiwał się przez dobre dwa lata, leżał pod ścianą obficie krwawiąc. Wtedy właśnie Lestrange miał pierwsze (i zapewne nie ostatnie) spotkanie z Aurorami, bo omal nie zabił Blacka. Niestety, to spowodowało, że Andromeda przestała się uśmiechać do tego miłego, wesołego chłopca. A on nawet jej nie przeprosił. Kilka razy powiedziała Severusowi, że gdyby ją przeprosił, to wybaczyłaby mu, ale on sądził, że zrobił dobrze. I, zdaniem Snape'a, faktycznie miał rację.

I teraz, gdy siedział tuż obok niego chwilę po tym, jak po raz kolejny zauważył dokładnie te same objawy, zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć o tym wszystkim Dumbledore'owi. Na pewno próbowałby użyć w jakiś sposób Lisy. Tylko pytanie, czy Severus chciał utrudniać życie swojemu przyjacielowi. Wiedział, że tamten jest potworem – o nim również sobie poczytał w Bibliotece – ale chyba każdemu należało się trochę szczęścia po tylu latach małżeństwa z Bellą, prawda? A Turpin tak naprawdę nie stanowiła żadnego zagrożenia – ona, jako jedna z niewielu, nie wspominała nic o mordowaniu, torturach, porwaniach i truciu. Wydawała się wręcz być nie na miejscu i podejrzewał, że za tym wszystkim kryje się jakaś dłuższa historia. Ale nie był typem plotkarza i dziwne romanse, które działy się dookoła niego obchodziły go tyle co nic. W tej chwili miał zamiar wrócić do zamku, pójść wziąć dobrą i długą kąpiel, a potem przeczytać dobrą książkę.


	14. Chapter 14

Niedziela. Jej ulubiony dzień tygodnia. Uwielbiała niedziele z jednego powodu – oprócz niej w Bibliotece było jedynie kilku uczniów, co oznaczało względną ciszę i spokój. Harry, Ron i Ginny mieli trening, Malfoy obserwował swoją dziewczynę z trybun (i _wcaaaale, _ale to _wcaaaale_ nie szpiegował Gryfonów) i dzięki temu mogła spokojnie się uczyć. Nikt jej nie przeszkadzał. Nikt nie zagadywał. Nikt nie wtrącał się w to, co robiła…

- W akapicie siódmym masz cztery błędy interpunkcyjne, jeden stylistyczny i nie postawiłaś kropki nad „i".

Zacisnęła mocno oczy. To. Się. Nie. Dzieje. Ma spokój. Wcale nie słyszy głosu Snape'a. To jakieś zwidy. Jego. Tu. Nie. Ma.

- Piszesz z zamkniętymi oczami? Ciekawy talent. Może jednak się obudzisz? Mamy do napisania esej z Transmutacji, tak w razie, gdybyś zapomniała.

- _Ja_ nie zapomniałam – odpowiedziała chłodno, starając się uspokoić. A miała taką nadzieję na jeden spokojny dzień. Czy to tak wiele? – To _ty_ wolałeś iść w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku i olałeś całą sprawę.

_- _Szukałem cię wczoraj wieczorem. Pewnie to do ciebie nie dotarło, ale powiedziałem ci wyraźnie, że napiszemy to _po _Hogsmeade.

- Byłam w swoim pokoju.

- Relaksowałaś się?

Otworzyła oczy tylko po to, by zaraz je zamknąć. Nie dość, że w jego głosie brzmiała perwersja, to jego wzrok był zdecydowanie zbyt intensywny. Nie rozumiała tego. To był Snape, tak? Nieatrakcyjny, wredny i niemiły dla wszystkiego i wszystkich trzydziestosiedmioletni profesor. Dlaczego więc uczepił się jej i zachowuje się tak… tak… niewłaściwie?

- Mógłbyś przestać? Nie mam nastroju.

- Poprawić ci go?

I znowu to samo. Wolała nie wiedzieć, co sugerował, ale czuła się z tym wyjątkowo niekomfortowo. Była Hermioną Granger, na miłość Merlina! Z Hermioną Granger można było się kłócić. Od Hermiony Granger można było ściągać na egzaminach. Hermiona Granger była chodzącą encyklopedią, która wszystkich pouczała. Z Hermioną Granger nikt nigdy nie flirtował – to praktycznie było wbrew prawom natury. A już na pewno z Hermioną Granger _nie powinien_ flirtować Severus Snape! Zamknęła książkę i spojrzała na niego, wściekła.

- O co ci właściwie chodzi?

- To znaczy?

Gdyby go nie znała, to powiedziałaby, że wygląda jak wcielenie urażonej niewinności. Tylko, że dobrze znała tę minę. Taką samą miał, gdy zepsuł eliksir Harry'ego miesiąc wcześniej i zarzuciła mu, że podrzucił jej przyjacielowi korzeń nagietka do kociołka, gdy nikt nie patrzył. W odpowiedzi dostała pytanie skąd ona o tym wie, skoro niby zrobił to, gdy _nikt_ nie patrzył.

- Snape, przestań się mną bawić.

- Ja się jeszcze tobą nie bawię.

- I widzisz? Znowu to robisz!

Uśmiechnął się sadystycznie i starała się zignorować krew, która uderzyła jej do głowy. W całym swoim życiu była tak wściekła tylko dwa razy.

- Ach… Wszystko rozumiem. Próbujesz ze mną flirtować?

Aż ją zatkało. Przecież to on…!

- Nie rób takiej miny. Wydaje ci się, że moje słowa mają podwójne znaczenie, ale nie mają. To tylko twoje pobożne życzenie. Nawet wolę sobie nie wyobrażać, jakie wizje pojawiają się w twojej głowie…

I znowu. Obniżył głos przy ostatnim zdaniu, nadając mu to dziwne brzmienie. Ona? _Ona _flirtuje z _nim_?

- Dla twojej wiadomości – syknęła wściekle – Gdybym chciała z kimś flirtować, to na pewno nie wybrałabym ciebie. Tak właściwie, to jest masa chłopaków, z którymi mogłabym to robić i żaden z nich nie jest moim starym profesorem. Przestań więc sobie dopowiadać!

Uśmiechnął się leniwie, unosząc kpiarsko jedną brew i miała wielką ochotę mu przyłożyć. A potem udusić. A wcześniej wlać mu jakiś paskudny eliksir do gardła. Pochylił się do przodu, oparł brodę na dłoni i stuknął końcem różdżki w jej pergamin.

- Zamierzasz notować to, co ci podyktuję, czy też powiemy profesor McGonagall, że nie udało nam się tego napisać, bo zamiast zająć się na poważnie esejem wolałaś wpatrywać się we mnie z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem?

- Jeśli już, to interesowałam się wyłącznie tym, jakby ciebie tutaj…

Nie. Stop. Nie może mu powiedzieć o swoich morderczych zamiarach. Przecież jeśli to zrobi, to jak tylko wróci do swojej postaci, to niechybnie wkopie ją w taką ilość szlabanów, że pewnie nie znajdzie czasu na naukę i obleje owutemy! Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, zniżył głos i szepnął tak cicho, że ledwo go usłyszała.

- Jakby mnie co? Zaczęło się ciekawie. Kontynuuj.

Na szczęście przed przedwczesną śmiercią uratowała go w tej chwili Lisa Turpin, która stanęła obok nich i chrząknęła. Hermiona spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością, a ona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Miała taki miły, szczery uśmiech. Była jedną z tych niewielu Krukonek, które w każdej wolnej chwili siedziały w Bibliotece. Patrząc na jej ładną twarz w kształcie serca z rumianymi policzkami, zielone oczy, prześliczne długie blond włosy i grzywkę zasłaniającą czoło można by pomyśleć, że nigdy nie widziała niczego strasznego. Ale to jej rodzice w zeszłym roku zostali zamordowani przez Śmierciożerców w czasie wakacji. Usłyszała o tym przez przypadek, gdy była w niewoli u Malfoya. Wychodziło na to, że była w tym czasie w domu i w jednej chwili stała obok, a w drugiej po prostu zniknęła i nikt ze Śmierciożerców nie wiedział, jak.

- Przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam, ale profesor Flitwick prosił mnie, bym przekazała ci ten list, Snape. To podobno coś ważnego i przyszło dziś poranną pocztą. Pan Filch nie był do końca pewien co to, więc list przeszedł najpierw przez odpowiednie ręce, nim trafił do ciebie.

- Dzięki.

- Nie ma sprawy. Ach, Granger, mogłabyś oddać do Biblioteki tę książkę o współczesnych eliksirach leczniczych? Chciałabym ją wypożyczyć, a to jedyny egzemplarz.

- Jasne. Już skończyłam ją czytać, więc za jakieś dwie, trzy godziny powinna być z powrotem. Powiem pani Pince, żeby jej nie odkładała na półkę.

Strzeliła w jej kierunku jeszcze jednym niewinnym uśmiechem i obróciła się na pięcie, by wyjść z tej części Biblioteki. Spojrzała na Snape'a, ale ten obserwował Krukonkę z wyrazem zamyślenia na twarzy. No, tak. Turpin przyciągała spojrzenia. Nie tylko była ładna, ale i zgrabna.

- To jak? Piszemy?

- A co? Zazdrosna?

- A głu…

Zamknęła w ostatniej chwili usta. Musi nad sobą bardziej panować. Zerknął na list, wciąż szczerząc się paskudnie.

- Tylko to przeczytam i możemy zaczynać.

Rozerwał pieczęć, szybko przeleciał oczami tekst, a pod koniec – Merlinie! – zachichotał złośliwie. Złożył list po czym go podpalił i usunął popiół. W momencie, w którym na nią spojrzał poczuła się, jakby była w wielkich, wielkich kłopotach.

- Możemy zaczynać.

I tym razem była pewna, że te słowa _miały_ podwójne znaczenie.

.,

- Wytłumacz mi, dlaczego ja?

Ginny podniosła głowę znad najnowszego egzemplarza „Współczesnego Quidditcha" i spojrzała nieprzytomnie na swojego brata.

- Co dlaczego ty?

Siedziała w Pokoju Wspólnym przy kominku i rozkoszowała się jedną z niewielu lektur, jakie przypadły jej do gustu, gdy Ron postanowił zakłócić jej rzadkie chwile spokoju. Praktycznie rzucił się na wolny fotel i jeszcze nie do końca jego tyłek spotkał się z miękkim materiałem, a już zdążył otworzyć usta.

- Przecież to oczywiste o co mi chodzi! – Zniżył głos i pełnym cierpienia tonem wyszeptał – Bulstrode się do mnie przykleiła i nie wiem o co biega. Zalewa mnie pytaniami o to, jak mi idzie w nauce, jak sobie daję radę na treningach, co lubię jeść… Merlinie, dobrze, że przynajmniej nie spytała jakie gacie noszę!

Uniosła brew (coś, co nauczyła się od Dracona, a co jej przyjaciół doprowadzało do szału) i parsknęła.

- Przecież to oczywiste. Ona cię podrywa.

Perspektywa Millicenty Bulstrode jako jego fanki, tak przeraziła Rona, że aż zbladł, ukazując światu każdego piega na swojej twarzy.

- Jaja sobie robisz.

- Nie. To jasne jak słońce. Jej po prostu brakuje subtelności, ale to dobra dziewczyna.

- Ginny, to Bulstrode. Wiesz, ta krzyżówka trolla górskiego z olbrzymem.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby wyglądała jak Hagrid – rzuciła sucho, wiedząc już do czego prowadzi ta dyskusja.

- Nie, ale… Gin, ona jest… jest… gruba! I prawie tak wielka jak ja! A ja…

- … wolę laski pokroju mojej bratowej – zakończyła za niego i skrzywiła się, widząc jego rumieniec.

- Nie chodziło mi o Fleur, tylko… Wolę inne dziewczyny, to wszystko. Nie mogę?

- Możesz, możesz. Tylko pytanie co na to powiedziałby Bill.

- Nic by nie powiedział, bo ja do jego żony nic nie mam. Po prostu uważam ją za najpiękniejszą kobietę, jaką widziałem. Ale mieliśmy mówić o tej… tej…

- Na imię jej Millie, wiesz?

- Millie?

- Draco tak o niej mówi. Słuchaj, jeśli zamierzasz mi się tłumaczyć, że nie interesują cię grube, nieciekawe Ślizgonki, to zachowaj to dla siebie, ok.? I lepiej nie wspominaj o tym przy Hermionie, bo usłyszysz kolejny z przydługich wykładów na temat okładek i wnętrza.

Sądząc po jego minie znał ten wykład na pamięć, choć po tylu razach nic sobie z niego nie przyswoił. Najmłodszy z jej braci był wyjątkowo opornym uczniem.

- Nie spotykasz się dziś ze swoim picusiem?

- _Draco_ ma dziś zajęty wieczór.

- Pewnie jakąś inną laską.

- Tak. Taką wysoką, ciemnowłosą z gigantycznym nosem i paskudnym charakterem, który wszyscy aż za dobrze znamy.

Prychnął ze zgorszeniem.

- Papużki-nierozłączki z nich się stały. Gdzie dojrzysz nochal Snape'a, tam należy spodziewać się tlenionej czupryny i odwrotnie.

- Patrz, a myślałam, że Draco przesadza mówiąc, że gdzie zaświecą okulary Harry'ego, tam można znaleźć rudą czuprynę i odwrotnie. Jesteście wszyscy tacy sami.

- Nie porównuj mnie do nich!

- Fakt, to byłoby ze szkodą dla nich.

Tak naprawdę sądziła, że oni naprawdę byli do siebie cholernie podobni, tylko inaczej podchodzili do życia i gdzie indziej leżały ich słabe i mocne strony. Harry i Ron byli odważni, ciągle przysparzali sobie problemów, byli przyjacielscy i weseli, ale dość tępi. Draco i Snape unikali problemów, choć wkopywali w nie innych, stronili od ludzi i najczęściej się krzywili, za to byli wyjątkowo inteligentni. Lubiła przebywać w towarzystwie i jednych, i drugich, choć gdyby wspomnieć przy jednej parze tę drugą, to atmosfera od razu się psuła. Może to jednak prawda, że podobieństwa się nie przyciągają. Z tego co wiedziała, to Draco na dziś zaplanował sobie przeszmuglowanie do zamku Ognistej i porządne powitanie Snape'a wśród uczniów Hogwartu, ale nie zamierzała nikomu o tym mówić. Jakby nie patrzeć Snape _mógł_ pić alkohol w szkole – nie tylko był praktycznie rzecz biorąc nauczycielem, ale również nawet jako nastolatek był już pełnoletni. A Harry i Ron… Właśnie. Harry.

- Gdzie jest Harry?

Ron przestał mamrotać pod nosem coś o trollach i siostrach-bliźniaczkach Crabbe'a, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

- Jest na randce.

- Wow! No co ty! Z kim?

- Z tą Puchonką z piątego roku. Tą, jak jej tam…

- Heather?

- Mhm. Zgrabna blondyna.

- Ona jest głupia jak but!

Ron spojrzał na nią z politowaniem.

- Ginny, on nie jest z nią ze względu na jej umysł. Zresztą, Puchonki są dobre tylko do jednego.

Zatrzasnęła książkę i rzuciła mu jadowite spojrzenie, po czym ruszyła do swojego dormitorium, ku zdziwieniu idioty… znaczy się, jej brata.

- A ty gdzie?

- Mam dość twoich szowinistycznych gadek!

Gdy zniknęła zrobił głupią minę, podrapał się po głowie i mruknął:

- A co ja takiego powiedziałem?


	15. Chapter 15

**Łaaaa, nie było mnie trochę! Laptop prawie umarł, ale dzielni panowie z serwisu mi go odratowali! W tym roku – niestety – nie będzie świątecznego opowiadania, ale szykuje mi się niezłe walentynkowe ;) **

**Opowiadanie na razie nie będzie nabierało tempa, ale powoli zacznie zmieniać się dynamika między bohaterami.**

**Dla zainteresowanych resztą mojej twórczości – „Zabawa" już się pojawiła, drugi rozdział „Wyspy" jest bliski ukończenia, a zaczęłam (choć jeszcze nie opublikowałam) pisać fanfiction z Bleach'a i sądzę, że jakoś w połowie stycznia powinien się pojawić. **

xOxOxOxO

– Mam dość twoich szowinistycznych gadek! – warknęła Hermiona, gdy jej przeklęty partner z Transmutacji po raz kolejny uraczył ją cudownym komentarzem, znajdującym zależność między jakąś częścią jej ciała, a mózgiem.

– Szowinistycznych? Szowinistyczny to ja dopiero mogę być. To były zaledwie wnioski z obserwacji.

– W takim razie zachowaj je dla siebie.

– Po co? Tak łatwo się denerwujesz i rumienisz, że sprawia mi przyjemność dręczenie ciebie.

Severus nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Była naprawdę bardzo łatwa do zirytowania. Szkoda, że najwyraźniej jego taktyka nie była najlepsza. Nie był mistrzem, gdy przychodziło do podrywania. List Rudiego był krótki i treściwy, a w post scriptum pojawił się wyjątkowo ciekawy dowcip – jeden z tych, których nigdy nie należy powtarzać w towarzystwie kobiety. Voldemort był, według jego przyjaciela, zachwycony tym, że Severus wciąż jest po ich stronie i stwierdził, że może robić, co mu tylko przyjdzie do głowy. Najwidoczniej jego starsza wersja miała duży kredyt zaufania u paranoicznego czarnoksiężnika. Intrygujące.

– Jaki jestem?

Granger uniosła głowę znad pergaminu i spojrzała, jakby urwał się z choinki.

– Proszę?

– Jaki jestem?

– Złośliwy, wredny, szowinistyczny…

– Chodzi mi o mnie dorosłego.

Odłożyła pióro i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Mogłabym zacząć tak samo. Złośliwy, wredny, szowinistyczny, nieuprzejmy… Mogłabym tak wymieniać i wymieniać, ale masz też swoje dobre strony, których teraz ci brakuje.

– Jak choćby?

Musiało być chyba coś, co spowodowało, że wspiął się tak wysoko w kręgu Śmierciożerców, ale nie mógł spośród swoich cech wybrać żadnej, która mogłaby mu dać taki status.

– Jesteś wybitnie inteligentny i oczytany. W trakcie ostatnich wakacji kilka razy udało mi się z tobą porozmawiać na tematy abstrakcyjne i pomijając śmiesznie dużą ilość inwektyw, to muszę przyznać, że byłam pod wrażeniem. No i twoja znajomość eliksirów jest imponująca, nie wspominając o wiedzy dotyczącej czarnej magii… Jesteś wspaniałym wojownikiem i kiedy masz różdżkę w dłoni, to nikt nie jest w stanie cię pokonać. Masz również poczucie humoru, znacznie subtelniejsze od tego, którym teraz się posługujesz. Bawi cię głupota innych, ich zaślepienie, ale i niektóre dowcipy bliźniaków powodowały u ciebie śmiech, choć nieźle się z tym kryłeś. Kiedy żartujesz, niewiadomo czy chcesz kogoś obrazić, czy ot tak ci się powiedziało, ale gdy nie jest to skierowane w moją stronę potrafię zauważyć humor. Doceniasz osoby, które ci ufają, choć nie obnosisz się z tym. Dbasz o uczniów, nawet jeśli jest to dość… specyficzna troska. No i sposób w jaki prowadzisz lekcje jest naprawdę ciekawy!

Przyglądał się jej uśmiechowi i sposób w jaki się w niego wpatrywała spowodował, że zrobił się wyjątkowo zazdrosny o swoją starszą wersję.

– Czy ty się przypadkiem we mnie nie podkochujesz?

Szeroko otworzyła oczy, zarumieniła się dziko i zaczęła układać papiery, które i tak ułożone były.

– Nie bądź śmieszny. Profesor Snape, znaczy się – ty – to znaczy… Jesteś moim profesorem i tyle. No i twoje wady zdecydowanie przytłaczają zalety.

Nie wiedział co dokładnie będzie się działo w jego przyszłości (czy też raczej przeszłości) ale i tak przypuszczał, że właśnie działa się największa głupota jego życia – był zazdrosny o samego siebie. Był zazdrosny o faceta, który był inteligentny, subtelny i potrafił zyskać akceptację Granger w sposób, którego on nie pojmował. Jakby nie próbował, to był zbyt… bezpośredni, jak przypuszczał. Miał tej subtelności jeszcze się nauczyć i to pewnie w sposób dość bolesny, co niezbyt mu się podobało. Do tego zdawał sobie sprawę, że dwadzieścia lat ciężkiego doświadczenia dawało pewną inteligencję życiową – co, jeśli dobrze pamiętał z kilku dzieł czysto psychologicznych – najbardziej przyciągało młodsze kobiety do starszych mężczyzn.

Nagle dłoń pojawiła się przed jego oczami i dość brutalnie wyrwała go z zamyślenia. Nim zdążył zauważyć kto, co i po co – już stał z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką, gotów w każdej chwili walnąć klątwą. Zamrugał trzy razy, zdziwiony, gdy odkrył, że to Granger pochyliła się nad stołem. Teraz przyglądała mu się niepewnie.

– Wszystko w porządku? – rzuciła niechętnie.

– Nie. Właśnie załamywałem się nad twoim stylem pisma. Twierdzisz, że to ma być „t"?

– Właśnie o tym mówiłam, gdy wspominałam o subtelności – mruknęła niechętnie, poprawiając kreskę i laskę przy literze.

– Potrafię być subtelny, gdy osoba, z którą rozmawiam potrafi tę subtelność zauważyć. Ty tego nie potrafisz, bo ominęłaś już wiele z moich subtelności.

– Tych o zależnościach anatomicznych czy też może tych o zależnościach przynależnościowych Domów?

Uśmiechnął się paskudnie – po co być subtelnym, skoro to właśnie bezpośrednie słowa denerwowały ją najbardziej? To tak, jakby robiąc zupę z kury, mieć do wyboru gonienie za kurczakiem dookoła kurnika, by go złapać i utrącić łeb albo potraktowanie stworzenia odpowiednią klątwą. Efekt ten sam, ale włożony wysiłek znacznie mniejszy, w przypadku bezpośredniego działania.

– Było tego znacznie więcej, ale nie mamy czasu na tłumaczenie ci podstaw. W akapicie siódmym masz błąd. Miałaś napisać to inaczej.

– Ale to _nasza_ praca, więc wprowadzam do niej poprawki, skoro i tak robię za sekretarkę.

– Sekretarki są szczuplejsze i noszą większe dekolty.

– Bo mają fajnych szefów.

– Kto wie… Potrafię być całkiem fajny.

– Nie wątpię. A przy okazji – nie jesteś moim szefem.

– A kim?

– Irytującym partnerem narzuconym mi przez profesor McGonagall. A teraz lepiej weź się do pracy.

– Mam ci dalej dyktować?

– Masz mi powiedzieć co czułeś w trakcie rzucania tego zaklęcia.

Powoli porzucała poddańczy ton. I dobrze. Pokora była dobra i w sumie lubił ją, ale ona była ciekawsza w momentach, gdy pozwalała sobie na utratę kontroli. Co sprowadzało się do tego, że nie mógł przestać jej dokuczać. Czuł się jak pięciolatek, który ciągnie za warkocze dziewczynkę, która mu się podoba w piaskownicy.

– Czułem zainteresowanie, podniecenie… – Tu zniżył głos. – Gorąco…

– Nie pytam cię o objawy choroby, Snape.

Parsknął i pokręcił głową.

– Nie sądzisz chyba, że powiem ci tak wprost?

– Ułatwiłoby to nam współpracę. Chyba chcesz dostać dobrą ocenę, prawda?

– Nie zależy mi.

– Mhm… Tylko pamiętaj, że wtedy twoi uczniowie zapamiętają sobie, że Severus Snape był kiepskim uczniem.

Zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. Nigdy nie miał ani jednej oceny poniżej Wybitnego. Nikt nie miał prawa nazywać go kiepskim uczniem!

– Chyba posuwasz się za daleko, nie sądzisz? – Już, już otwierała usta, ale najwyraźniej przypomniała sobie z kim ma do czynienia i zamknęła je. – Świetnie. Skoro więc ustaliliśmy kto tu rządzi, a kto służy, to może przejdziemy dalej? Z powodu twojej niekompetencji nie chciałbym spędzić tu całego dnia. O ile Biblioteka sama w sobie jest przyjemna, to towarzystwo niezbyt.

– I kto to mówi – mruknęła.

– Mówiłaś coś?

– Nic – wycedziła przez zęby, zaciskając dłoń na piórze tak, że groziło złamaniem w pół. To mogłoby być ciekawe. – Co więc czułeś podczas rzucania zaklęcia na lekcji?

xOxOxOxOxO

Cud, że nie złamała pióra. Zaciskała dłonie z całych sił, bo miała wielką ochotę przyłożyć temu irytującemu, cholernie pewnemu siebie… Nie. To nie jest dobry sposób na uspokojenie się. Jeśli nie da mu się sprowokować, to może w końcu się od niej odczepi. Wiedziała, że Ślizgoni często obierali ją sobie za przedmiot dowcipów właśnie dlatego, że łatwo się rumieniła i jeszcze łatwiej denerwowała. I nie mogła się powstrzymać przed skorygowaniem kogoś, kto się mylił. Uważała, że jeśli komuś wytknie się błąd, to on to przyjmie do wiadomości i jeszcze podziękuje. Lata porażek nie zrażały jej – przynajmniej miała świadomość tego, że _ona _ich przestrzegała i informowała o tym, co robią źle. Problem był w tym, że siedzący przed nią mężczyzna… chłopak… cholera! Siedzący przed nią Snape nie dał jej nawet wtrącić słowa i – mało tego – to on częściej poprawiał ją niż ona jego. Co było niesamowicie irytujące, bo była przyzwyczajona do tego, że ma rację.

A najbardziej irytujące było to, że podświadomie zaczęła czuć do niego respekt i swego rodzaju podziw. Dorosły Snape był wybitnie inteligentny, ale jego wszechstronność i wiedzę składała na karb doświadczenia i wieku. Tymczasem z każdym słowem młody Snape przekonywał ją, że się myliła. Esej, który ona napisałaby opierając się wyłącznie na zasadach Transmutacji i ewentualnie Zaklęć, on zmienił na istną epopeję międzygatunkową. Bez najmniejszego problemu przeskakiwał od Trzeciej Zasady Magii z zakresu Historii Magii do Zasady Bilingualności Zaklęć, a stamtąd do kilku teorii Eliksirów, a nawet do Astronomii, Numerologii i Starożytnych Runów, jednocześnie nigdy nie wymieniając ich z nazwy, a jedynie zawierając istotne elementy, a nie całość! Ona spędzała niemalże każdą wolną godzinę nad jakąś książką, a on – chłopak w jej wieku – pod względem oczytania bił ją na głowę! O wielu z tych teorii nigdy nie słyszała, a przy innych nigdy by nie wpadła na to, by je wpleść w tę pracę.

Nagle zrozumiała dlaczego Ron i Harry tak często wpatrywali się w nią z otwartymi ustami, bo właśnie teraz miała ochotę to robić – prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w życiu. Szybko jednak się z tego otrząsnęła i starała się nie dać po sobie znać, że czuje się przytłoczona i zawstydzona jego wiedzą. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że był strasznie… okropnie wręcz… no, właśnie… Nawet jej brakowało słowa, taka była wściekła!

– … i na tym można zakończyć nasz wywód, jednakże na sam koniec chcielibyśmy dodać, że ta współpraca jest nam wybitnie nie na rękę i… I co się tak gapisz? – warknął.

– Nie mogę przecież czegoś takiego napisać!

– Skoro ci dyktuję, to znaczy, że możesz.

– Słuchaj, ja nie wiem jak to było za twoich czasów, ale profesor McGonagall miała najwidoczniej jakiś cel w tym, że przydzieliła cię do mnie i nie możemy tak po prostu jej powiedzieć, że się z tym nie zgadzamy.

– Ale przecież się z tym nie zgadzamy. Sugerujesz więc, że mamy kłamać?

Nie podobało jej się to całe „my", ale w kontekście rozmowy mogła je pociągnąć.

– Nie. Sugeruję, żebyśmy zakończyli na „i na tym można zakończyć nasz wywód".

– Niemożliwe… Ty chcesz, żeby esej był krótszy?

– O te kilka słów.

– Świat się wali.

– Straszne.

– Okropne.

– Niewątpliwie. Skoro jednak skończyliśmy mnożyć…

– Jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy…

– Możesz przestać? To się robi monotonne. W każdym razie skoro skończyliśmy mnożyć synonimy proponuję przejść do zakończenia tego _przemiłego_ dnia.

– Czyli?

– Czyli _do widzenia_ i do zobaczenia na lekcji.

Zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy i upychać byle jak do torby, byle jak najszybciej wyjść z Biblioteki, bo miała serdecznie dość Snape'a i bardzo, ale to bardzo tęskniła za tą jego wersją, w której uważał ją za coś niewartego nawet spojrzenia, o mówieniu do niej nie wspominając. Co prawda przesuwanie po niej wzrokiem, jakby w ogóle nie istniała było dość przykre i bez względu na to, co robiła i tak profesor Snape jej nie zauważał, ale to i tak wciąż było lepsze niż znoszenie tego ciągłego intensywnego spojrzenia Severusa Snape'a. Nie znosiła go zwłaszcza w takich chwilach, jak teraz gdy przyglądał jej się z kpiarskim uśmieszkiem i miała paskudne wrażenie, że nawet jeśli ani na chwilę nie zerknął poniżej poziomu jej oczu, to jest rozbierana wzrokiem. Zadrżała i przytuliła do siebie torbę, czując, że chce stąd wyjść jak najszybciej.

– Znasz drogę?

Zamrugała zdziwiona słysząc podszyty jadem głos.

– Że co?

– Twierdziłaś, że wychodzisz, a teraz tu stoisz wgapiając się we mnie. Albo zapomniałaś drogi do wyjścia, albo chcesz bym to ja ciebie odprowadził. W przypadku pierwszej opcji proponuję wizytę u pani Pomfrey, a w przypadku drugiej od razu u św. Munga.

Zarumieniła się po koniuszki uszu, zacisnęła mocno szczęki, żeby nie powiedzieć mu tego co cisnęło się jej na usta, a za co na pewno zamordowałby ją zaraz po powrocie do swojej starszej postaci i obróciła się na pięcie wychodząc z biblioteki w takim tempie, że pani Pince spojrzała na nią krzywo. Pędziła korytarzem przed siebie, a za zakrętem zderzyła się z Remusem, który sapnął i wpadł na ścianę, podczas gdy ona boleśnie przekonała się o tym, że spora ilość książek w torbie oznacza dużą ilość kantów, które mogą się wbić w plecy. Podniosła się z jęknięciem i zaczęła masować plecy, klnąc cicho pod nosem. Lupin uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Niech zgadnę… Spolegliwy i pacyfistycznie nastawiony do świata Severus przesadził z uprzejmością?

– Mniej więcej – warknęła. – Czy on zawsze był taki… taki…

– Interesujący? – Niewinne podsunął mężczyzna, ale aż się zachłysnął widząc jej wściekłość. Słyszał nieraz od chłopców, że jak Hermiona jest zła, to już lepiej udać się bez różdżki, nago z oblanym krwią torsem do gniazda Akromantul niż stanąć z nią oko w oko. – Żartowałem przecież! Ale odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, to nie.

– Co nie?

– Nie zawsze był taki. – Remus podrapał się po głowie i przez chwilę wyglądał na zażenowanego. – Może się przejdziemy? Nie chcę, żeby widział, że rozmawiamy. Może się na tobie mścić.

– Co z Tonks?

Uśmiechnął się słabo, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia na dwór. Co prawda padał śnieg, ale – sądząc po pliku listów w dłoni – najwyraźniej miał zamiar udać się do sowiarni, gdzie było względnie ciepło.

– W porządku. Trochę się poturbowała, ale zaraz po obudzeniu przekonywała mnie, że to jej własna głupota i że chciała po prostu sprawdzić Severusa i żebym go nie obwiniał. – Na chwilę jego rysy stwardniały. – Ale mimo to obwiniam. Wiem, że zrobił to specjalnie. Nie musiał wiedzieć o jej ciąży, ale wiedział, że jest moją żoną i to mu wystarczyło.

Szli w milczeniu, śnieg chrzęścił pod ich stopami. Hermiona wsunęła dłonie do peleryny. Chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do szkockich zim – zawsze miała czerwony nos i musiała chodzić z chusteczką. Wiele razy, gdy była sama i nikt jej nie widział, robiła sobie takie małe tampony i wsadzała w dziurki, żeby nie musieć co chwila ocierać nosa. Pani Pince nie lubiła wody z nosa na książkach.

– Co miałeś na myśli, że nie zawsze taki był?

Snape był bardzo tajemniczą postacią – i mówiła zarówno o młodszym, jak i starszym mężczyźnie. Nikt tak naprawdę nie chciał o nim opowiadać, a Hermiona zawsze chciała wiedzieć więcej i czuła, że to jej jedyna możliwość dowiedzenia się czegoś na temat profesora Eliksirów. Remus otulił się ciaśniej szalikiem i zaczął cicho mówić wpatrując się przed siebie, wyraźnie wspominając przeszłość.

– Gdy go pierwszy raz zobaczyliśmy – mam na myśli Jamesa, Syriusza, Petera i siebie – był bardzo cichym, spokojnym i wyobcowanym chłopcem. Nikomu nie wchodził w drogę, całymi dniami siedział w Bibliotece i z nikim się nigdy nie trzymał. – Przygarbił się, a jego mina wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że jest sobą zniesmaczony. - Teraz, po latach, gdy stać już mnie na krytykę wobec siebie i moich zmarłych przyjaciół, wiem, że to dlatego James go wybrał. Bo był sam. Bo był inny. Chudy, mało niebezpieczny, z nosem wiecznie w książkach. Najlepszy we wszystkim, poza czysto towarzyskimi dziedzinami życia. Z rodu równie starego, co Blackowie i Potterowie, ale za to zbankrutowanego. Przez pierwsze cztery lata nie bronił się, tylko unikał. Potem próbował, ale był zbyt słaby w pojedynkę. Owszem, trzymał się z Lestrangem i Rookwoodem, ale to byli Ślizgoni pełną gębą, którzy unikali sytuacji, w których mogliby przegrać. Andromeda czasami go broniła, ale z tego co wiem, to wyraźnie jej powiedział, że sobie tego nie życzy. Zaczął być jeszcze większym milczkiem, a kiedy się odzywał, robił to wyłącznie po to, by komuś obrzydzić dzień, co – jak często powtarzał James – było szczytem jego zdolności komunikacji interpersonalnej. – Weszli do sowiarni i Remus przywołał jednego ze szkolnych ptaków, po czym zaczął owijać wokół nóżki list. Hermiona chuchała na zgrabiałe dłonie i uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, gdy mężczyzna rzucił jej ciepły szalik.

– Informuję Andromedę, że Dorze nic się nie stało. Jest strasznie nadopiekuńcza. Wracając do tematu. Byliśmy okrutni, owszem, ale w szóstej i siódmej klasie to on zaczął nad nami mieć przewagę i gdyby nie fakt, że my w czwórkę walczyliśmy, to mogłoby się to kiepsko skończyć. Zaczął używać paskudnych klątw, które jedynie ówczesny profesor Obrony potrafił odwrócić, a który nigdy go nie karcił.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

– Jak to go nie karcił? Przecież rzucanie zaklęć ofensywnych jest zabronione regulaminem i prawem! Powinien zostać wydalony ze szkoły i postawiony przed Wizengamotem!

Remus skrzywił się. Kilka blizn na jego twarzy zagłębiło się i strasznie go to postarzyło.

– Gdyby tak to miało wyglądać, to my sami kilka razy – i to znacznie wcześniej! – powinniśmy się tam znaleźć. Profesor Friedrich nie wydał go, bo uznał, że tak będzie sprawiedliwie. Wszyscy nauczyciele nas kryli, pobłażali i nie wyciągali konsekwencji większych niż szlaban. Jedynie Friedrich stał po stronie Snape'a i przymykał oko na jego wyskoki, a nas surowo karał. Jak się teraz nad tym zastanawiam, to rozumiem go. On widział zaszczutego, samotnego chłopca i czwórkę znęcających się nad nim popularnych, bogatych dzieciaków. Na jego miejscu prawdopodobnie zachowywałbym się tak samo. Jednak po tym jak Friedrich odszedł – nikt nie wie dlaczego, ale podobno Snape jakoś się do tego przyczynił, a przynajmniej takie chodziły ploty – to znów został sam i przyjął inną taktykę.

– Taktykę?

Nie rozumiała. Może dlatego, że nigdy nie była w takiej sytuacji? Pierwsze miesiące w Hogwarcie były okropne i zastanowiła się, jakby to było gdyby całe siedem lat nie miało tak wyglądać, bo było jeszcze gorzej, gdyby z wyśmiewania jej „koledzy" z klasy przeszliby do otwartej wrogości. Niewątpliwie nie wytrzymałaby tego i wróciłaby do domu. Dlaczego Snape tego nie zrobił?

– Tak, taktykę. Severus walkę z nami zaczął traktować jak własną, prywatną wojnę i nie wzdragał się przed atakowaniem poniżej pasa. Stał się nieuchwytny, nie dawał się zaciągać w pułapki, a jedynie zastawiał własne. Do tego momentu zawsze działał impulsywnie, pod wpływem emocji, a nie rozumu. Przypuszczam, że w momencie, w którym zauważył, że planując, a dopiero potem uderzając, odnosi lepsze wyniki, zrozumiał, na czym polega jego wyższość nad nami. Był bystrzejszy. Sprytniejszy. Nawet przy pomocy Mapy Huncwotów nie umieliśmy go osaczyć, choć wielokrotnie próbowaliśmy. A w czasie, gdy my go ganialiśmy on atakował nasze bliskie osoby. – Zmarszczył brwi i potarł czoło, wyraźnie zmęczony i zasmucony. Dziewczyna z każdym jego słowem była coraz bardziej przerażona.

– Tylko w samej drugiej połowie siódmej klasy Lily wylądowała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym dwadzieścia siedem razy, w tym ponad połowę z powodu zatrucia czymś bliżej niezidentyfikowanym. Jamie Sullivan, Krukonka z naszego roku, z którą spotykał się Syriusz, na stałe trafiła do Munga i nikt nie wie dlaczego tam trafiła, ale do dziś nie odzyskała świadomości. Moich dwóch kuzynów połamało się tak, że już nigdy nie będą mogli dosiąść miotły. Najgorsze było to, że my wiedzieliśmy kto za tym stał, ale Severus był na tyle sprytny, że nawet Dumbledore nie mógł znaleźć na niego haka. A nam nie udało się go nawet tknąć przez ostatnie półrocze. Kiedyś, zaraz po tym jak przyłączył się do Zakonu, zarzuciłem mu, że zachowywał się jak tchórz atakując osoby nie mające z tym wszystkim niczego wspólnego.

Remus zamyślił się i przestał na chwilę przywiązywanie listu do kolejnej sowy. Hermiona nie miała nastroju na zgadywanie. Chciała wiedzieć wszystko i to jak najszybciej. Miała wrażenie, że prawdziwa tajemnica dopiero się zaczyna. A ona uwielbiała zawiłe zagadki.

– I co powiedział?

– Hm? – Podniósł wzrok, jakby kompletnie o niej zapomniał. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Przepraszam, starałem się po raz kolejny to rozwikłać i wciąż nic z tego. Musisz zrozumieć, że zwykle na samo brzmienie słowa „tchórz" Severus traci rozum. Zaczyna pluć, wrzeszczeć i ogólnie robi się wyjątkowo niebezpieczny. Jednak wtedy spojrzał na mnie jakoś tak… dziwnie i powiedział, że nie wszystko jest takie, jakie się wydaje. Powiedziałem o tym Jamesowi i Syriuszowi, ale obaj stwierdzili, że Severus po prostu kłamie, żeby się wykpić.

– A ty co stwierdziłeś?

– Że nie należy niczego przesądzać.

– A co oni na to?

Próbowała wyobrazić sobie minę Syriusza, gdyby dowiedział się, że najlepszy przyjaciel broni jego arcywroga.

– Nigdy im nie powiedziałem – zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. – Nie mam skłonności samobójczych. No… Nie bardziej, niż zwykle. Starałem się zaprzyjaźnić z Severusem kiedy tu uczyłem, ale dopiero po śmierci Syriusza jakoś… W każdym razie paskudny charakter Snape'a w dużej mierze jest moją … hmm… zasługą. Talent do uderzania w bolące miejsca ma wyjątkowy.

Nie umknęło jej, że najwyraźniej Remus bardzo chciał coś pominąć – i dotyczyło to pogodzenia z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Cokolwiek to było, powodowało w nim chęć ucieczki – nagle cały się spiął, jego ruchy stały się nerwowe i niepewne, spoglądał co chwila na drzwi i na przemian bladł i czerwienił się. Hermiona była ciekawa – wścibska, jak często mówili chłopcy – ale nie brakowało jej taktu, więc przemilczała ten fragment.

– Czyli nie ma szans na to, że jak go walnę po głowie to nagle zmieni się mu osobowość?

Lupin roześmiał się i napięcie znikło.

– Raczej nie. Jeśli jednak jakoś cię to pocieszy, to Snape nie jest taki zły. Andromeda dość często wspomina go ciepło i z uśmiechem, co oznacza, że jeśli tylko chce, to potrafi być miły. Zresztą, sam to zauważyłem po jakimś czasie, ale obawiam się, że ma to wiele wspólnego z tym, co przeżył i z tym, że dorósł i spojrzał na pewne sprawy pod innym kątem. Obecnie Severus wciąż jest na etapie wściekłego na wszystkich zaszczutego wilka, który ma wrażenie, że jest tylko on przeciwko całemu światu.

– Niekoniecznie. Draco i Ginny trzymają się z nim od czasu do czasu, a do tego jest dość popularny w Slytherinie.

– To miło ze strony młodego Malfoya, choć jego sytuacja… polityczna może tylko zaszkodzić Severusowi. A Ślizgoni zachowują się tak dlatego, że – _de facto_ – jest ich nauczycielem i mają nadzieję, że dzięki temu, co robią teraz, w przyszłości będą lepiej traktowani. Nie myśl, że on nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. – Tu spojrzał na nią ponuro i dodał jeszcze bardziej grobowym od spojrzenia tonem. – Musisz koniecznie zapamiętać, Hermiono, że Severus na chwilę obecną jest przebiegłą bestią, która wykorzystuje innych tak, by jemu było lepiej. A fakt, że ciągle cię obserwuje nie jest pocieszający.

Zbladła. Obserwuje ją? Była pewna, że te idiotyczne flirty to tylko sposób na przekazanie jej, że jest czymś mniej znaczącym niż pyłek na jego spodniach.

– Minerwa twierdzi, że on próbuje się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić, ale ona nie poznała młodego Severusa tak, jak ja. A ja mogę ci powiedzieć, że powinnaś uważać. O ile nie sądzę, by atakował Lily, Jamie i moich kuzynów bez powodu, to nie jestem tego do końca pewien. Wystarczy spojrzeć na to, co zrobił Tonks, którą przecież jeszcze miesiąc temu lubił na ten swój cyniczny sposób. Jesteś czarownicą z mugolskiej rodziny, przyjaciółką Harry'ego – syna Jamesa Pottera i chrześniaka Syriusza Blacka, a co za tym idzie masz wszystko, co powinno go skłaniać do agresji.

– Jak dotąd niczym mi nie przyłożył – mruknęła niechętnie, czując głupią potrzebę obrony Snape'a. Bo faktycznie krzywdy jej nie zrobił, choć miał kilka możliwości. Remus sapnął z irytacją i przeciągnął dłonią po włosach.

– Hermiono, usiłuję ci cały czas wytłumaczyć, że Severus nie działa jak Gryfon. On nie będzie rzucał się z różdżką i posyłał kopniaki na prawo i lewo. On woli działać z namysłem, manipulować uczuciami. – Złapał ją za ramiona i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Takiego Remusa dawno nie widziała. Ostatnim razem tak ciężkie spojrzenie miał po bitwie w Ministerstwie. - Proszę cię tylko o jedno, choć wiem, że nie będzie to łatwe. Zapomnij o Severusie Snapie którego znałaś. To ktoś zupełnie inny i pomimo całej sympatii, jaką go darzę, sądzę, że trzeba podchodzić do niego z podwójną ostrożnością. A najlepiej ograniczyć kontakty do minimum. I nie mówię tego dlatego, że coś do niego mam, ale dlatego, że się o ciebie martwię.

Westchnęła i pokręciła głową.

– Remusie, nie mogę. Jeśli Harry i Ron znów zrobią coś głupiego – a jest bardziej niż prawdopodobne, że zrobią – to nie będę w stanie stać obok i nie bronić go.

Zdziwił ją odpowiedzią.

– Już z nimi rozmawiałem. Zostawią go w spokoju.

– Jak…?

– Potrafię być przekonywujący, gdy chcę.

Odpowiedziała, że nie wątpi, choć wątpiła bardzo. Lubiła Remusa, naprawdę, ale czasami miała wrażenie, że to ciepłe kluchy bez choćby grama kręgosłupa. Teraz jednak zaczęła się zastanawiać czy nie krył przed nimi tej części swojej osoby, żeby ich nie wystraszyć. Bo poważny Lupin naprawdę robił wrażenie. Sposób w jaki na nią patrzył, gdy ostrzegał ją przed Snapem przypominał jej wilka wpatrującego się w coś, co mogło mu zagrozić – a więc w coś, co należy zabić.


End file.
